Our Destiny
by SNCKS
Summary: Kisah Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang harus menghadapi berbagai rintangan dalam kehidupan di istana. Changkyu Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**TITTLE : OUR DESTINY**

 **CAST : SHIM CHANGMIN X CHO KYUHYUN ( CHANGKYU )**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE**

 **LENGTH : MULTICHAPTER**

 **RATING : T**

 **DISCLAIMER : Semua tokoh bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam untuk kebutuhan cerita.**

 **WARNING : Cerita ini murni milik saya, dan mengandung unsur Yaoi, boy x boy, dll. Jadi bagi ada yang tidak suka baik cerita atau cast, saya sarankan jangan dibaca!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

.

CHAPTER 1

Kerajaan Joseon merupakan salah satu Kerajaan yang makmur dan damai karena Kerajaan ini dipimpin oleh Raja yang bijaksana dan juga Ratu yang baik hati. Kerajaan Joseon mampu mengimbangi Kerajaan-kerajaan lainnya terutama dibidang ekonomi ataupun pertahanan dan tentunya bidang-bidang lainnya juga. Banyak yang ingin menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kerajaan, salah satu caranya adalah dengan mengikuti sayembara yang dibuat Kerajaan yaitu mencari Putri Mahkota yang akan mendampingi Putra Mahkota memimpin Kerajaan kelak untuk kedepannya.

Tahun ini Kerajaan tengah mengadakan sayembara itu, sehubungan dengan usia sang Putra Mahkota yang sudah menginjak remaja. Semua gadis di Kerajaan Joseon tampak berlomba-lomba untuk dapat mengikuti sayembara ini, karena kabarnya tahun ini Kerajaan akan membatasi jumlah peserta yang akan mengikuti sayembara ini. tentunya para gadis-gadis itu tak ingin sampai terlambat untuk mengikuti sayembara.

Semua gadis-gadis itu tampak begitu antusias bagaimana tidak, jika mereka sudah menjadi Putri Mahkota hidup mereka akan dijamin oleh Kerajaan, mereka akan menjadi bagian dari Keluarga Kerajaan, derajat mereka juga akan naik, dan yang paling penting adalah sosok sang Putra Mahkota yang begitu tampan akan menjadi suami bagi mereka. Siapa yang tak tergiur dengan semua yang dijanjikan itu, memilki seorang Putra Mahkota merupakan suatu keberuntungan bagi mereka.

Pasar Kerajaan tengah ramai dikunjungi para keluarga baik dari kalangan bangsawan ataupun dari kalangan rakyat biasa, mereka tengah berbelanja mempersiapkan penampilan sebaik mungkin untuk dapat dipilih Putra Mahkota sebagai pendamping calon Raja Joseon itu. Sayembara memang tidak memilih siapa pesertanya, tidak peduli itu kalangan bangsawan ataupun rakyat biasa semuanya boleh mengikuti sayembara. Selain itu tak ada pungutan biaya yang dilakukan Kerajaan jika ingin mengikuti sayembara.

Seorang gadis dengan hanbok biru mudanya menggandeng lengan seorang pemuda yang kini asyik mendumel karena tak suka digeret kesana kemari dengan seenaknya. Pemuda itu hanya bisa pasrah mengingat sosok gadis yang menggandengnya itu adalah kakak perempuan satu-satunya, benar saja satu-satunya ia memang hanya memilki satu orang kakak.

Tak hanya para bangsawan dan rakyat biasa saja yang begitu antusias dengan sayembara yang diadakan, kakaknya juga tak kalah antusias. Menggeretnya kesana kemari demi menemukan sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya menarik dimata sang Putra Mahkota nanti. Pemuda itu tak terlalu antusias dengan sayembara kali ini, yang benar saja yang dicari itu Putri Mahkota bukan Putra Mahkota, jelas-jelas ia seorang lelaki mana bisa ia mengikuti sayembara yang ditujukan untuk kaum hawa saja.

"Kyunie, bagaimana dengan yang ini?" kakak dari si pemuda bernama Kyunie itu menunjuk jepitan rambut berbentuk bunga teratai berwarna pink. Begitu cantik dan kakaknya tampak sangat cantik mengenakannnya. Kyuhyun nama pemuda itu mengangguk lalu tersenyum menyetujui pilihan sang kakak.

Sejujurnya kakaknya tampak cantik mengenakan apapun itu, Kyuhyun malah lebih suka jika sang kakak tampil apa adanya saja. Tak perlu menghias diri secantik mungkin, jika pada akhirnya kita berjodoh dengan sang Putra Mahkota toh kita akan terpilih juga. Mau berdandan secantik apapun jika takdir tak memihak itu sama saja sia-sia.

"Kau yakin aku bagus jika mengenakan ini Kyunie?" pada dasarnya kakaknya ini perempuan yang cerewet, Kyuhyun jadi kasihan pada sang Putra Mahkota jika kakaknya yang terilih mendampingi calon Raja Joseon itu. Hari-hari Putra Mahkota pasti penuh dengan kecerewetan sang kakak, Kyuhyun terkikik geli memikirkannya. Lagi pula jika sang kakak yang terpilih ia dan keluarganya akan menjadi bagian dari Keluarga Kerajaan juga, bukankah ini merupakan suatu kehormatan bagi Keluarga mereka yang notabene termasuk dalam kalangan biasa-biasa saja.

"Kau tampak cantik mengenakan apapun itu Nunna. Percayalah pada adikmu yang tampan ini" Kyuhyun itu sangat percaya diri, dan jika adiknya sudah mulai mengeluarkan sifatnya ini sang kakak hanya dapat memutar matanya malas. Lagi pula istilah tampan kurang cocok untuk adiknya, bukan karena adiknya jelek atau kurang tampan, akan tetapi Ara lebih suka menyebut adiknya ini dengan sebutan manis.

Entah ngidam apa Ibu mereka dulu sewaktu mengandung adiknya, bagaimana bisa lelaki tampak begitu manis bahkan melebihi perempuan yang normalnya dari sana-NYA memang sudah diciptakan manis atau cantik. Sedangkan adiknya, dia itu LAKI-LAKI seharusnya laki-laki akan terlihat tampan atau gagah. Namun istilah itu tak berlaku untuk adiknya.

"Kau bisa saja mengatakan itu, karena kau itu adikku" Ara tak bisa langsung percaya pada Kyuhyun. Terkadang adiknya ini hanya berbohong untuk menyenangkan hatinya saja.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, sifat keras kepala Ara adalah sesuatu yang sangat sulit ditangani jika tak memilki kesabaran yang tinggi. Jika ia mengatakan kakaknya ini cantik pasti hal itu benar, lalu kenapa kakaknya masih juga tak percaya padanya.

"Terserah Nunna saja, tetapi menurutku Nunna terlihat cantik mengenakan apapun itu. Dan satu hal yang harus Nunna tahu, jika Nunna memang ditakdirkan untuk sang Putra Mahkota mau lawan Nunna anak seorang bangsawanpun itu tak akan berpengaruh. Nunna tetap akan mendampingi Putra Mahkota karena takdir memihak pada Nunna, jadi saranku Nunna sebagai adikmu aku ingin kakakku ini tampil sebaik-baiknya tunjukkan saja kelebihanmu Nunna dari pada mengurusi hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti ini"

Ah, kenapa Ara tak terpikirkan untuk melakukan apa yang baru saja dikatakan adiknya. Kyuhyun benar jika ia adalah takdir sang Putra Mahkota siapapun tak ada yang bisa menolak dan mencegahnya sekalipun itu para bangsawan yang memilki kekuasaan yang tinggi.

Ara kembali meletakkan jepitan rambut itu, ia kini punya keyakinan yang baru. Tak peduli ia akan kalah atau menang yang terpenting adalah berusaha menampilkan yang terbaik seperti perkataan adiknya.

"Nunna, mau kemana?" Kyuhyun bingung melihat tingkah sang kakak yang kembali meletakkan jepitan rambut berbentuk teratai itu. Kakaknya itu tak membalas hanya tersenyum dan mengajak Kyuhyun untuk pergi dari sini. Sementara itu sebagai seorang adik, Kyuhyun hanya pasrah mengikuti langkah sang kakak yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan di depannya.

.

.

.

Tak Kyuhyun sangka kakaknya malah membawanya ke bukit dekat istana jika dari bukit ini mereka bisa melihat bagian dalam istana dengan jelas, bahkan aktivitas para penghuni istana bisa dengan jelas mereka lihat. Seperti para dayang istana yang tengah sibuk hilir mudik untuk mempersiapkan sayembara, atau para penjaga istana yang tengah sibuk mengamankan tempat sayembara diadakan. Walaupun untuk menuju kesini harus menempuh jarak yang jauh, tetapi kelelahan itu seolah terbayar dengan melihat pemandangan yang bagi orang yang biasa masuk istana terlihat tak ada bagian yang istimewah sama sekali namun bagi mereka yang tak pernah mengunjungi istana, hal ini sungguh pemandangan yang menakjubkan.

"Kyunie, jika aku terpilih nanti kita sekeluarga akan tinggal disana juga" Ara menunjuk bagunan utama istana. Bangunan itu merupakan surganya bagi semua rakyat biasa seperti mereka.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandangan yang ditunjuk Ara, ia tersenyum di dalam hati Kyuhyun mengamini ucapan sang kakak. Ditengah hilir mudik itu siapa sangka sang Putra Mahkota, lelaki yang diperebutkan seluruh gadis di Kerajaan Joseon muncul. Di belakannya rombongan dayang dan pengawal setia mengikutinya. Langkah sang Putra Mahkota terlihat tegap dan berwibawa.

Ara terhipnotis dengan kehadiran sang Putra Mahkota, walau mereka hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh namun terlihat begitu jelas jika dilihat dari sini. Kyuhyun menatap lekat-lekat sang Putra Mahkota, harus ia akui memang ketampanan sang Putra Mahkota begitu luar biasa. Kakak beradik itu terus menatapi sang Putra Mahkota hingga tanpa sadar Putra Mahkota menatap balik mereka.

Mata kelamnya seolah bisa menghipnotis siapa saja yang memandangnya, Kyuhyun menahan nafas menyadari sang Putra Mahkota tadi sempat menatap mereka meskipun itu sangat singkat. Kyuhyun menggeleng mengenyahkan perasaan aneh yang menghinggapi hatinya.

Tak ada yang tahu takdir akan seperti apa, bisa saja hal mustahil menjadi mungkin jika takdir yang menginginkannya.

.

.

.

Changmin, sang Putra Mahkota tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya. Kasim Cha memandangnya bingung, apa ada suatu hal yang penting yang dilupakan mereka. "Ada apa Hwangtaeja?"

Changmin menoleh lalu menggeleng, ia kembali meneruskan perjalanannya, sesekali melirik bukit dekat istana. Dua orang yang dilihatnya tadi berada disana sudah pergi, Changmin diam-diam mendesah kecewa.

Istana Agunglah tempat tujuan rombongan sang Putra Mahkota. Istana Agung tempat utama aktivitas Kerajaan. Disanalah Raja biasa mengurus pekerjaannya, atau mengadakan rapat dewan istana yang dihadiri para menteri. Raja memerintahkan agar Putra Mahkota segera menuju Istana Agung untuk membahas tentang sayembara pemilihan Putri Mahkota.

Penjaga istana yang menjaga Istana Agung membungkuk dan segera membuka pintu gerbang begitu Putra Mahkota dan rombongannya telah tiba. Rombongan Putra Mahkota mulai memasuki istana, semua yang berpapasan dengan Putra Mahkota langsung membungkukkan badan mereka secara otomatis. Putra Mahkota hanya mengangguk menanggapi orang-orang yang tadi menyapanya.

"Jeonha, Hwangtaeja telah tiba" Kasim Han, orang yang menjadi kaki tangan Raja berseru, mengabarkan kedatangan Putra Mahkota.

"Suruh dia masuk" sebuah balasan terdengar dari dalam. Kasim Han membungkuk sebelum membukakan pintu. Hanya Putra Mahkota yang masuk ke dalam Istana Agung sedang para dayang dan penjaga yang tadi mengawalnya menunggu diluar.

"Hamba datang sesuai permintaan Jeonha" Raja tersenyum, hanya ada dirinya dan sang anak saja di dalam Istana Agung. Jika sudah begini Raja tak akan bersikap seperti biasa saat mereka berada dikeramaian. Ia akan bersikap layaknya seorang Ayah kepada Anaknya, tak ada batasan status antara Raja atau Putra Mahkota yang ada hanya Ayah dan Anak.

"Duduklah Changmin" Yunho, sang Raja tersenyum pada anaknya. Ia ikut duduk kembali begitu Changmin sudah duduk di kursinya.

"Ada apa Ayah memanggilku kemari?" jika sang ayah sudah memanggilnya dengan namanya maka Changmin juga akan memanggil sang raja dengan sebutan ayah. Seperti orangtua kebanyakan yang saling memanggil dengan sebutan ayah dan anak.

"Kau tentu tahu sayembara pencarian Putri Mahkota akan dilaksanakan tak lama lagi, ayah hanya ingin tahu pendapatmu karena sayembara ini ditujukan untukmu. Ayah akan mengikuti apapun yang kau inginkan agar menjadi salah satu tantangan yang akan diikuti para gadis itu, tentu Ayah ingin kau mendapat gadis yang terbaik dari semuanya yang mengikuti sayembara"

Changmin diam, memang sayembara ini ditujukan untuknya tetapi entah kenapa tak ada yang menarik dihatinya. Ia merasa tak begitu antusias, ia bahkan cenderung tak peduli siapapun yang akan dipilih untuk menjadi Putri Mahkotanya.

"Kenapa kau diam Min? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?" Yunho kembali bertanya. Sebenarnya tak ada yang salah mungkin yang salah hanya keantusiasannya saja yang tak sebanding dengan gadis-gadis yang mengikuti sayembara ini.

"Tidak Ayah, aku ingin menyerahkannya pada Ibu dan Ayah saja. Jika kalian rasa ini yang terbaik aku akan mengikutinya, sebagai seorang anak setidaknya aku ingin membuat kalian bangga" hah jika saja Jaejoong ada disini mungkin Ratunya itu sudah memeluk sang anak dengan perasaan haru. Usia Changmin memang baru menginjak angka 17 tahun, namun sikap dan sifat Changmin sudah mencerminkan kedewasaan. Mungkin berkat didikan dan tempaannya selama ini, juga beban yang harus ditanggung Changmin sebagai penerus Kerajaan setelah dirinya.

"Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu. Aku akan menyampaikannya pada Ibumu, dia yang paling tahu tentang hal ini" ngomong-ngomong soal sang ibu, dimana ibunya itu. Biasanya sang ibu tak akan jauh dari sang ayah. Mereka berdua seperti sepasang sandal yang tak dapat dipisahkan sama sekali.

"Kau mencari Ibumu?" Yunho menyadari gerak-gerik sang anak. Changmin mengangguk pasalnya ia tak melihat keberadaan Jaejoong diruangan ini.

"Dia sedang sibuk mengurus segala sesuatu yang akan dipersiapkan untuk sayembara. Kau merindukan Ibumu Hwangtaeja?" goda Yunho, walau Changmin sudah dewasa anak itu tetap belum bisa lepas dari sang Ibu.

"Ayah hentikan!" rengek Changmin. Hah baru kali ini Yunho merasa memilki anak usia 17 tahun. Sangat jarang Changmin merengek seperti ini, kecuali mungkin dengan Jaejoong.

Sang Raja hanya tertawa, diam-diam ia merasa bangga dengan Changmin sebentar lagi sang anak akan menikah. Hal yang tak pernah diduganya, ia masih merasa Changmin jagoan kecilnya. Dan selamanya akan tetap seperti itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berlari mengikuti langkah sang kakak yang berada di depannya. Kakaknya tadi tiba-tiba saja berlari tanpa alasan yang jelas begitu melihat sang Putra Mahkota. Laju lari Ara lumayan cepat juga Kyuhyun sampai kelelahan karena mencoba mengejar langkah sang kakak.

Merasa tak sanggup lagi berlari Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak, ia berjongkok menumpukan tangannya dikedua lututnya. Kakaknya itu walau perempuan tapi tingkah lakunya tak mencerminkan seorang wanita. Akan seperti apa kehidupan kakaknya kelak jika terpilih menjadi Putri Mahkota.

Yang Kyuhyun tahu seorang Putri Mahkota haruslah bersikap lemah lembut, tak urak-urakkan seperti kakaknya. Kenapa Kyuhyun malah menjelek-jelekkan kakaknya. Kyuhyun memilih melihat-lihat sekitarnya. Ia tak tahu dimana dia sekarang berada. Kyuhyun hanya bisa merutuki nasib sialnya.

Hari mulai beranjak malam dan Kyuhyun masih belum tahu dimana dia sekarang. Sedari tadi ia hanya berputar-putar saja di tempat. Jika begini bagaimana caranya ia pulang ke rumahnya. Kyuhyun takut sekali dengan kegelapan malam, jangan menertawakannya karena memang ia trauma sang kakak pernah mengerjainya dengan kain putih yang tiba-tiba saja melintas dihadapannya. Sampai sekarang Kyuhyun begitu takut dengan yang namanya hantu, jika suasana gelap maka yang akan terpikir olehnya adalah sosok makhluk mistis bernama hantu.

Suasana disetiap jalan yang ia lewati juga sangat sepi, Kyuhyun jadi ingin menangis saja. Bayangkan jika kau berjalan sendirian ditempat yang gelap dan sepi, hal ini begitu menakutkan bagi Kyuhyun.

Aaaung aaaung

Bulu kuduk Kyuhyun merinding begitu mendengar lolongan anjing yang ia rasa tak berada jauh dari sini, sial sekali ia. Kyuhyun mencoba mempercepat langkahnya, namun ia malah tersandung sesuatu. Ya Tuhan, Kyuhyun sangat takut sekali, ia memejamkan matanya merapalkan segala doa agar Tuhan mau menolongnya dari seseorang atau sesuatu yang baru saja ia tabrak.

Hingga beberapa menit berlalu tak ada sesuatu apapun yang menimpanya, Kyuhyun mulai membuka matanya. Ia menghela nafas begitu melihat hanya sebatang kayulah yang ia tabrak tadi. Kyuhyun mulai berdiri, membersihkan celananya yang sedikit kotor. Dari kejauhan Kyuhyun dapat melihat sebuah cahaya. Ia menduga itu adalah lampion yang dibawa salah seorang bangsawan. Pasalnya jika dilihat dari tempatnya sekarang, ia tahu dirinya masih berada dilingkungan istana.

Kyuhyun harap ia bisa meminta tolong pada orang itu untuk mengantarkannya pulang ke rumahnya, jika memang orang itu mau mengantarnya. Cahaya itu semakin dekat, Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya berusaha melihat dengan jelas siapa orang di depannya.

Changmin dan para pengawalnya tengah melakukan patroli disepanjang jalan menuju istana. Melihat seseorang yang tak jauh darinya membuatnya makin mempercepat langkahnya, sebagai seorang calon Raja Changmin selalu diwajibkan oleh ayahnya untuk melakukan patroli setiap malamnya guna memastikan lingkungan istana dalam keadaan aman.

"Hwangtaeja…" Changmin merentangkan sebelah tangannya, ia melarang pengawalnya untuk mendekati orang itu.

"Biar aku saja" walau tampak tak setuju pengawal Changmin tak dapat membantah sama sekali. Mereka membiarkan Changmin mendekati orang itu. Menyadari ada seseorang di depannya Kyuhyun mendongak mata karamelnya bertemu pandang dengan mata kelam Changmin. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya menyadari siapa orang di depannya.

Apa Kyuhyun tengah bermimpi, bagaimana bisa Putra Mahkota kini ada di depannya. "Kau siapa? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" suara Putra Mahkota baru pertama kali Kyuhyun mendengarnya. Ia menggeleng mengenyahkan seluruh pikiran yang tadi sempat melintas dalam otaknya.

"A-aku… maafkan saya" Kyuhyun segera membungkuk lalu berlari meninggalkan Putra Mahkota dan para pengawalnya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas, ia tak pernah menduga akan bertemu langsung dengan Putra Mahkota, Ara pasti tak akan percaya jika ia menceritakan hal ini pada kakaknya.

Changmin menatap heran pemuda itu, ah tapi tunggu dulu sepertinya ia pernah bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Tapi dimana yah, bukit sampingh istana. Iya, Changmin masih mengingat wajah pemuda itu walau cahaya penerangan sangat minim. Pemuda yang sempat membuatnya terpaku itu adalah orang yang sama yang dilihatnya tadi. Ia berharap dapat bertemu lagi dengan pemuda itu.

.

Kyuhyun menghentikan laju larinya begitu dirasa langkahnya sudah cukup jauh dari tempat keberadaan Putra Mahkota tadi. Ia menunduk mencoba menormalkan nafasnya, begitu akan beranjak ia malah dihadang orang-orang berpakaian hitam-hitam mirip sosok ninja-ninja dalam kartun jepang. Kyuhyun berjalan mundur, terus mudur hingga sebuah tembok istana menghalanginya. Kyuhyun panik ia menatap sekitarnya berusaha mencari bantuan.

Orang-orang berpakaian mirip ninja itu berpandangan sejenak, mereka mulai mendekat kearah Kyuhyun. "Berhenti disana!"

Kyuhyun dan para ninja-ninja itu menoleh, sosok Changminlah yang berada disana. Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya, Putra Mahkota kenapa bisa ada disini?

"Jangan ganggu dia, hadapi aku jika kalian berani" Changmin memukul pria berbaju hitam yang tak jauh dari keberadaannya. Ia membanting orang itu ke tanah tanpa rasa belas kasihan. Teman-teman orang berbaju hitam itu mulai maju bersamaan. Changmin menunduk menghindar dari pukulan pria berbadan agak sedikit kekar. Melihat ada salah seorang pria berbaju hitam di belakangnya, Changmin menendangnya. Beruntungnya tendangannya dapat mengenainya, ia tersenyum remeh. Memukul sisa dari mereka tanpa ada halangan apapun.

Orang-orang itu terjatuh, mereka telah kalah. Changmin kini beralih menghampiri Kyuhyun, salah seorang pria berbaju hitam tadi kembali berdiri hendak memukul Changmin dari belakang.

"Awas Hwangtaeja!" Kyuhyun berteriak histeris, namun diluar dugaan Changmin berhasil menghindar, ia kembali menendang dan memukul pria itu. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega melihatnya.

"Katakan dimana rumahmu?"

.

.

Kyuhyun membungkuk ketika Putra Mahkota sudah berbaik hati mengantarnya sampai ke rumahnya, untung saja ada kedai yang biasa ia kunjungi buka. Kedai itu ia jadikan patokan untuk dapat pulang ke rumahnya, Changmin menatap kesekeliling rumah Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu sudah masuk ke rumahnya, sampai Kyuhyun menutup pintu rumahnya Changmin baru beranjak pergi. Pasti para pengawalnya sekarang tengah heboh mencari keberadaan dirinya. Changmin tersenyum samar, mempercepat langkahnya sebelum para pengawalnya melaporkan hilangnya dirinya pada sang ibu.

.

Jaejoong sedari tadi tak berhenti mondar-mandir ia begitu khawatir karena sang anak tak kunjung pulang. Terlebih salah seorang pengawal yang tadi bersama Changmin melaporkan bahwa sang Putra Mahkota menghilang. Sedang Yunho hanya dapat menghela nafas, ini pertama kalinya Changmin berulah. Sebelumnya sang anak selalu menjadi anak yang penurut.

"Bagaimana ini Yunie, kau lakukanlah sesuatu. Gunakan kekuasaanmu sebagai seorang Raja" dan Jaejoong selalu seenaknya. Justru karena ia seorang Raja ia tak boleh gegabah, baginya segala tindakannya harus dipikirkan secara matang-matang.

"Duduklah Ratuku, aku yakin sebentar lagi Changmin juga akan tiba" mana bisa Jaejoong duduk dengan tenang sementara anaknya belum tiba juga. Dan juga bisa-bisanya Yunho masih bersikap biasa saja sementara sang anak belum tiba.

"Kau-"

Pintu terbuka, orang yang sedari tadi diperdebatkan muncul. Jaejoong langsung menghampiri sang anak tanpa memperdulikan hanboknya yang mungkin saja bisa membuatnya tersandung. Wajar saja hanbok yang dikenakannya itu khas Ratu-ratu Joseon yaitu panjang dan berlapis-lapis, walau ia seorang laki-laki namun statusnya sebagai seorang Ratu tetap mewajibkannya mengenakan hanbok khas seorang Ratu.

Jaejoong memeluk Changmin erat, ia bersyukur sang anak kembali dengan selamat. Changmin membalas pelukan sang ibu, melihat pemandangan langka ini membuat Yunho tersenyum. Ia bersyukur memilki keluarga kecilnya saat ini.

.

.

.

Ara memandang refleksi dirinya di depan cermin, lusa pemilhan Putri Mahkota akan diadakan. Ara sudah tak sabar menantikannya, ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat wajahnya yang bisa dibilang cantik. Heechul melirik sang anak, hah tingkah Ara semakin tak biasa menjelang pemilihan Putri Mahkota. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas, ia lebih memilih menyibukkan dirinya mencabuti rumput-rumput dibanding melihat tingkah aneh sang kakak.

"Hentikan itu Nona muda Tan, atau aku akan membuatmu tak bisa mengikuti sayembara itu" ancaman Heechul rupanya berhasil, walau sesekali mendumel Ara kini sudah meletakkan cermin miliknya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya, ia sempat melamun sejenak mendengar perkataan sayembara yang tadi diiucapkan ibunya mau tak mau membuatnya kembali teringat pertemuannya dengan sang Putra Mahkota beberapa waktu yang lalu. Walau ia sudah berusaha untuk tak mengingatnya namun kejadian itu tak pernah bisa ia lupakan. Dan kenapa hati kecilnya malah berteriak agar ia mengikuti sayembara itu juga. Kyuhyun pasti sudah gila.

 **TBC**

 **Apa ini? Gara-gara Changmin yang wamil saya jadi galau. Dan malah bikin fict ini, maafkan saya. Thanks yang sudah nyempetin baca. #BOW**


	2. Chapter 2

**TITTLE : OUR DESTINY**

 **CAST : SHIM CHANGMIN X CHO KYUHYUN ( CHANGKYU )**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE**

 **LENGTH : MULTICHAPTER**

 **RATING : T**

 **DISCLAIMER : Semua tokoh bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam untuk kebutuhan cerita.**

 **WARNING : Cerita ini murni milik saya, dan mengandung unsur Yaoi, boy x boy, dll. Jadi bagi ada yang tidak suka baik cerita atau cast, saya sarankan jangan dibaca!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

.

CHAPTER 2

Kyuhyun kini tengah berjalan-jalan menghabiskan waktu luangnya, rumah menjadi hal yang sangat membosankan baginya. Bagaimana tidak, sang kakak terus saja membahas soal sayembara pemilihan Putri Mahkota, ia selalu tak tenang jika mengingat sayembara itu akan diadakan besok. Rasanya hatinya begitu gelisah, dan yang terbayang diotaknya malah wajah sang Putra Mahkota. Memang bukan hal yang tabu lagi jika ada pasangan sesama jenis di Kerajaan Joseon, sebab Raja sendiri juga memilki Ratu yang notabene seorang lelaki.

Namun, bukan itu yang membuatnya gelisah. Ketakutan yang sebenarnya adalah bagaimana jika Putra Mahkota tidak menyukai seorang lelaki. Bisa apa ia jika memang sang Putra Mahkota ternyata menyukai seorang wanita. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, mendudukkan dirinya di rerumputan bukit samping istana. Entahlah kenapa ia malah memilih pergi ke tempat ini. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia selalu pergi ke tempat ini. Matanya tertuju pada bangunan istana yang kini menjulang di depannya. Bangunan yang menjadi tempat impiannya, secercah harapan mulai muncul di hatinya. Ia berharap sosok Putra Mahkota lewat sama seperti pertama kali ia dan kakaknya kemari, tiba-tiba saja ia ingin sekali melihat wajah sosok calon Raja Joseon itu.

Tetapi untuk beberapa menit ia menunggu tak ada tanda-tanda sang Putra Mahkota akan lewat. Seharusnya ia sadar Putra Mahkota pasti tengah disibukkan dengan urusan istana. Lalu kenapa ia malah berharap Putra Mahkota lewat? Putra Mahkota bukan sosok pengangguran seperti dirinya. Kyuhyun menunduk, memainkan dedaunan kering yang baru saja terjatuh dari pohon-pohon disekitarnya.

Tiba-tiba saja semangatnya menjadi pudar, Putra Mahkota benar-benar sudah mengobrak-abrik hatinya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Kyuhyun menoleh ke sampingnya. Otaknya masih belum bekerja dengan baik, ia hanya melirik sosok di sampingnya sekilas lalu kembali kekegiatannya tadi yaitu memainkan dedaunan kering itu.

"Kau tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku?" Orang di sampingnya kembali bertanya. Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya, ia diam sejenak mencoba memproses informasi yang baru saja diterima oleh otaknya. Matanya membulat secara refleks ia kembali menatap orang di sampingnya.

"Hwang-Hwangtaeja?" suaranya bahkan tersendat. Changmin tersenyum rupanya pemuda di sampingnya belum melupakan dirinya. Ia sempat khawatir pemuda ini melupakannya.

"Apa kabar?" Hah? Putra Mahkota tadi menanyakan kabarnya. Kyuhyun segera saja mengalihkan pandangannya. Pipinya bersemu merah, ia berharap Putra Mahkota tak melihat keadannya sekarang. Ia terlalu malu jika sampai Putra Mahkota mengetahui jika pipinya bersemu merah.

"Bagaimana bisa Hwangtaeja berada disini?" bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun malah balik bertanya. Changmin maklum akan hal itu, pemuda di sampingnya memang sangat unik. Belum pernah ia merasa sesenang ini bertemu dengan seseorang, bahkan bisa dibilang orang di sampingnya ini termasuk orang asing. Mereka tak pernah berkenalan secara resmi.

"Aku tahu kau ada disini. Beberapa hari ini aku memperhatikanmu sering sekali mengunjungi tempat ini" hal mengejutkan apa lagi ini, Putra Mahkota memperhatikan dirinya. Jadi selama ia berada disini Putra Mahkota tahu akan hal itu. Lalu hari ini sosok calon Raja Joseon itu menemuinya secara sengaja? Ataukah memang hanya kebetulan belaka.

"Ak- aku.." Kyuhyun benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan pernyataan sang Putra Mahkota.

Changmin kembali tertawa. Jika berada di samping pemuda ini ia selalu tak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Sama seperti saat ia bersama sang Ibu. Pemuda ini dapat membuatnya nyaman, ia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri jika bersama dengan pemuda manis ini. tidak seperti saat ia berada di depan rakyatnya, ia selalu harus menjaga imagenya demi nama baik Kerajaan.

Seorang dayang yang berada tak jauh dari mereka bergegas pergi begitu mendengar tawa sang Putra Mahkota, ia melangkah dengan cepat. Dan berharap segera sampai di tempat tujuannya, ini kabar penting ia harus segera memberitahukannya pada Jaejoong segera.

"Jungjeon.. Jungjeon" dayang itu bergegas memanggil Ratu, istana tengah yang merupakan tempat tinggal Ratu terletak tak jauh dari bukit samping istana. Dayang itu bisa dengan cepat tiba di istana tengah karena memang letaknya cukup dekat.

"Ada apa Dayang Han?" tanya Ibu asrama Choi, beliau merupakan kaki tangan dari Ratu. Dayang Han, menggeleng ia masih belum dapat bicara karena nafasnya masih tersendat-sendat. Walau jarak istana tengah dan bukit samping istana cukup dekat tetap saja hal ini membuat tenaganya terkuras. Apalagi tadi ia berlari dengan segenap tenaga untuk segera sampai disini.

"Apa Jungjeon ada di dalam?" ia baru berbicara setelah nafasnya kembali normal. Ibu asrama Choi mengangguk, ia tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus segera di sampaikan Dayang Han pada Ratu. Wanita yang sudah lama menjadi kaki tangan Ratu itu tak banyak bicara, ia segera menyuruh Dayang Han agar segera masuk dan memberitahukan kabar yang dibawanya segera pada sang Ratu.

"Jungjeon, Dayang Han datang dan ingin bertemu dengan anda"

"Suruh dia masuk"

.

Dayang Han membungkuk untuk sang Ratu sebagai tanda penghormatan. "Duduklah Dayang Han" perintah Jaejoong, ia meletakkan sulaman yang tadi dibuatnya ke meja di depannya. Bersiap mendengar kabar yang akan disampaikan Dayang Han untuknya.

"Sebelumnya saya minta maaf Jungjeon, tapi kabar yang saya bawa berhubungan dengan Hwangtaeja" mendengar nama sang anak mau tak mau membuat Jaejoong tertarik. Ia tak berbicara menunggu Dayang Han melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tadi saya melihat Hwangtaeja tengah bersama dengan seorang pemuda di bukit samping istana" seorang pemuda? Sejak kapan Changmin dekat dengan seseorang. Jika terjadi sesuatu anaknya itu pasti tak pernah absen bercerita padanya. Siapa yang dimaksud Dayang Han sebenarnya, Jaejoong terlihat berpikir sejenak. Mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa saja yang beberapa hari ini dekat dengan sang anak.

Namun, setelah mencoba mengingat-ingat tak ada satupun hal yang berhubungan dengan sosok pemuda yang tengah bersama Changmin. Ia tak tahu harus senang atau sedih mendengar kini sang anak mulai menyukai seseorang. Selama ini Changmin belum pernah meminta sesuatu apapun padanya, anaknya selalu menjadi anak yang baik dan penurut. Setidaknya kali ini Jaejoong ingin membuat sang anak merasakan apa yang namanya cinta, status Changmin sebagai Putra Mahkota benar-benar mengekang sang anak.

"Tolong cari tahu tentang pemuda itu Dayang Han. Dan kumohon rahasiakan hal ini dari siapapun"

.

.

.

Changmin kembali ke Paviliun Timur begitu hari sudah beranjak sore, ia tahu Kasim Cha pasti tengah sibuk mencarinya, sepanjang perjalanan menuju Paviliun ia selalu membalas sapaan atau sekedar menebar senyum pada semua orang yang ditemuinya. Menghabiskan waktu bersama pemuda manis itu membuatnya lupa waktu. Changmin bahkan lupa jika ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk berdiam diri di Paviliun miliknya sampai pemilihan Putri Mahkota berlangsung.

Hal ini untuk mencegah kecurangan yang mungkin saja terjadi dalam sayembara nanti. Tapi tentu saja ia tak bisa berdiam diri saja melihat pemuda manis itu tengah sendiri di bukit samping istana. Terlebih wajah pemuda manis itu terlihat kusut, ada perasaan di hatinya yang membuatnya tak ingin melihat wajah pemuda manis itu sedih.

"Hwangtaeja, anda dari mana saja? Saya mencari Hwangtaeja hampir ke seluruh sudut istana. Tapi Hwangtaeja tak ada, apa anda tak tahu saya hampir mati berdiri karena khawatir" begitu Changmin tiba ia langsung dihadapkan sosok Kasim Cha, orang yang mengasuhnya sejak kecil itu benar-benar dalam keadaan kacau. Changmin menyesal membuat sosok ayah kedua baginya ini khawatir.

Dilihat dari peluh dan kusutnya hanbok yang dikenakannya pasti Kasim Cha kebingungan karena dirinya menghilang begitu saja tanpa pamit ataupun sekedar memberitahu tujuannya pada Kasim Cha.

"Maaf Kasim Cha, lain kali aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi" Kasim Cha tersenyum, ia menggeleng. Seharusnya Putra Mahkota tak perlu sampai meminta maaf segala. Anak ini tak pernah malu untuk meminta maaf ketika dia salah. Sikap inilah yang dikagumi Kasim Cha dari sang Putra Mahkota.

"Tidak Hwangtaeja, silahkan anda beristirahat karena besok pemlihan Putri Mahkota akan diadakan"

.

.

.

Dayang Han memastikan kembali rumah yang didatanginya benar-benar rumah pemuda itu, ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri memastikan tak ada orang disekitarnya. Dayang Han tak mengenakan hanboknya yang biasa ia pakai ketika sedang bertugas. Hal itu bisa menimbulkan kecurigaan pada setiap orang yang ditemuinya nanti. Ratu memintanya untuk tak memberitahukan hal ini pada siapapun. Begitu yakin suasana aman dan sepi, ia baru memasuki rumah sederhana milik Keluarga Tan ini.

Heechul yang tengah duduk di depan rumah, mendongak ketika dirasa ada orang lain di depannya. Seorang wanita yang tak dikenalnya berjalan kearahnya, Heechul berdiri menghampiri wanita muda itu. "Maaf anda mencari siapa?" tanyanya. Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik Heechul harus selalu bersikap sopan dan ramah pada setiap orang yang berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Wanita muda itu tak berkata apapun. Ia hanya menyerahkan sebuah gulungan kertas pada Heechul, begitu Heechul sudah menerimanya ia langsung bergegas pergi. Heechul menatap heran wanita itu, pandangannya beralih pada gulungan kertas ditangannya. Karena penasaran Heechul membuka gulungan kertas itu, kata demi kata ia baca. Semakin banyak kata yang ia baca matanya semakin melebar, tangannya bergetar. Heechul menggeleng masih belum percaya dengan isi gulungan yang diterimanya. "Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi… Jaejoong… dia benar-benar sudah gila"

"Aku pulang" ah kebetulan sekali Kyuhyun sudah datang, Heechul menarik tangan Kyuhyun mengajak anaknya untuk segera masuk. Heechul memasang wajah serius, ia tak menyerahkan gulungan itu pada Kyuhyun. Ia ingin tahu apakah nanti anaknya akan terkejut.

"Ibu, ada apa?" Heechul menghela nafas, ini hal yang cukup mengejutkan untuknya. Ia yakin sang anak juga akan terkejut atau bahkan lebih terkejut dari dirinya.

"Besok kau dan kakakmu akan ikut sayembara pemilihan Putri Mahkota" tak ada reaksi berlebihan yang didapati Heechul dari sikap Kyuhyun. Diluar dugaannya anaknya tak berteriak padanya bahwa ia gila, Atau mengatakan jika ia berbohong. Kyuhyun hanya diam, kerutan didahinya pertanda bahwa sang anak masih memproses ucapannya.

"Apa ibu berbohong, katakan jika ibu tengah berbohong" justru Ara lah yang berteriak histeris. Kyuhyun dan Heechul menoleh bersamaan. Ara tiba-tiba saja datang. "Apa?" Heechul bertanya balik, ia memasang wajah pura-pura tak tahu.

Pandangan Ara beralih menatap Kyuhyun, adiknya itu terus bergumam apakah ini mimpi? Ara mendecih kesal menjitak kepala sang adik agar tersadar dari hal yang menurut Kyuhyun itu mimpi. Kyuhyun mengaduh kesakitan. "Baiklah, ayo kita bersaing dalam pemilihan Putri Mahkota nanti Tan Kyuhyun!"

.

.

.

Ara terus menggedor pintu kamar Kyuhyun, hari sudah beranjak siang namun adiknya tak kunjung keluar juga. Ia takut terlambat dalam pemilihan Putri Mahkota, Ara tak ingin sampai ia didiskualifikasi karena terlambat dan penyebab keterlambatannya pasti adalah sang adik yang tak mau keluar juga dari kamarnya.

"TAN KYUHYUN CEPAT KELUAR! APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN DI DALAM SANA?" Ara berteriak, teriakannya itu membuat telinga akan iritasi seketika. Tak tahan denga kebrutalan anak perempuannya Heechul akhirnya turun tangan juga, ia menyuruh Ara untuk bergeser sebentar.

"Kyunie keluarlah, kau mau diseret Ibu atau Nunnamu?" Ok, Heechul memang mengatakannya dengan nada yang lembut, namun tak selembut dengan ucapannya. Pintu kamar akhirnya terbuka juga, Kyuhyun keluar dengan wajah manyunnya. Bagaimana tidak jika saat ini ia harus mengenakan hanbok khas seorang wanita. Harga dirinya benar-benar jatuh jika begini.

Ara terpukau melihat sang adik, ia tak menyangka Kyuhyun bisa secantik ini. apa ini benar adiknya? Sebenarnya Kyuhyun itu laki-laki atau perempuan? Kenapa seorang lelaki bisa secantik ini. heechul menatap puas penampilan Kyuhyun, butuh usaha keras untuknya mendadani sang anak. Apa boleh buat peraturan dalam sayembara itu mewajibkan pesertanya mengenakan hanbok wanita tanpa terkecuali. Tidak peduli itu laki-laki atau perempuan, semuanya harus mematuhi aturan itu.

.

.

.

"Hwangtaeja, sebentar lagi pemilihan Putri Mahkota akan dimulai, Ratu memerintahkan agar anda juga ikut menghadiri sayembara ini" Changmin menghela nafas. Jika boleh jujur ia malas sekali datang ke acara sayemabara itu. Ibunya pun tahu tentang hal ini lalu kenapa sang ibu masih memaksanya untuk mengikuti jalannya sayembara yang membosankan.

"Hwangtaeja.."

"Berhenti bicara Kasim Cha, lebih baik kau persiapkan kuda untukku. Kita akan melakukan observasi pasar" Changmin segera memotong ucapan Kasim Cha. Bukannya tidak mau menghadiri sayembara, ia hanya merasa takut dan tidak siap terhadap siapa yang akan memenangkan sayembara dan menjadi Putri Mahkotanya. Changmin benar-benar belum siap.

"Tapi Hwangtaeja, Ratu-"

"Cepat siapkan Kasim Cha" Perintah seorang Putra Mahkota adalah mutlak. Kasim Cha tak punya kekuasaan yang lebih untuk menolak, ia hanya menuruti perintah Changmin tanpa banyak bantahan.

.

.

.

Halaman istana sudah ramai dipenuhi gadis-gadis yang akan mengikuti sayembara, semuanya terlihat antusias. Ratu tersenyum pada semua yang hadir, ia tak bisa membuka sayembara sebelum Putra Mahkota datang. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal sang anak, kemana perginya Changmin? Waktu terus beranjak. Semakin siang, suasana semakin ramai dan panas saja, kekhawatiran mulai muncul dihati Jaejoong.

"Jungjeon" Jaejoong menoleh ketika ia dipanggil salah seorang dayangnya. Dayang itu mendekat kearah Jaejoong berbisik menyampaikan kabar bahwa Putra Mahkota tidak dapat menghadiri sayembara. Jaejoong mendesah kecewa, ia menatap Yunho mengisyaratkan sang suami agar segera membuka sayembara.

"Terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah datang dan mengikuti sayembara kali ini. Kami akan membuka sayembara sekarang, silahkan kepada para peserta untuk duduk ditempat yang sudah disediakan"

Ara menarik tangan Kyuhyun, walau sang adik sekarang berstatus sebagai rivalnya ia harus tetap menjaga Kyuhyun seperti pesan heechul. Mereka duduk ditempat yang bersebelahan. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat gugup, ia meremas rok hanbok miliknya melampiaskan rasa gugupnya. Ara tersenyum pada Kyuhyun, ia mengepalkan tangannya memberi semangat pada Kyuhyun. Meskipun sebenarnya ia juga gugup setengah mati.

"Perlombaan pertama adalah merangkai bunga, seorang Putri Mahkota harus bisa merangkai bunga sebagai tanda bahwa ia sanggup mendampingi Putra Mahkota kelak menjadi pemimpin Kerajaan"

Dayang-dayang satu per satu masuk membawa berbagai bunga untuk para peserta. Masing-masing peserta boleh memilih bunga apa yang ingin dirangkainya. Babak yang pertama ini akan menyisihkan 25 peserta yaitu setengah dari peserta yang mengikuti sayembara.

Kyuhyun menatap bingung bunga-bunga di depannya. Ia tak tahu harus memilih bunga yang mana, padangannya tertuju pada Bunga Teratai, tanpa ragu Kyuhyun langsung mengambilnya mungkin ini agak sedikit aneh. Lihat saja semua peserta tidak ada satupun yang mengambil Bunga Teratai. Akan tetapi ia merasa bunga ini memilki keindahan tersendiri.

Jaejoong menatap Kyuhyun dari kejauhan, ia tersenyum tak sabar mendengar alasan pemuda itu memilih Bunga Teratai, sementara peserta lainnya lebih memilih bunga mawar, aster, tulip dan sebagainya.

Hanya 15 menit waktu yang diberikan pihak Kerajaan bagi para peserta untuk merangkai bunga. Ratu mulai berdiri dari tempatnya ia mengaba-aba pada semua peserta untuk menghentikan kegiatan merangkai mereka karena waktu sudah habis, kini waktunya bagi para peserta untuk mengatakan alasan dibalik pemilihan bunga yang mereka pilih.

"Han Jungmin, anak bungsu dari keluarga Han silahkan maju"

Seorang gadis yang mengenakan hanbok berwarna kuning dengan corak bunga berjalan ke depan dengan anggun. Tangannya membawa bunga hasil rangkaiannya. "Kenapa kau memilih bunga mawar sebagai bunga pilihanmu?" gadis itu tersenyum, meletakkan bunga itu di depan meja Ratu juga Raja.

"Bunga Mawar adalah bunga berlambang cinta, saya memilih bunga ini sebagai bukti tulus saya mencintai Putra Mahkota" alasan yang klasik. Jaejoong berpura-pura tersenyum ia mempersilahkan gadis itu kembali ke tempatnya.

"Sung Bokmin, Putri tunggal keluarga Sung, silahkan maju" kali ini gadis berhanbok merah maju. Ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan peserta pertama tadi.

"Saya memilih bunga Tulip karena Tulip bunga yang sangat cantik. Tulip yang saya pilih adalah Tulip Orange, mungkin bagi kebanyakan orang Bunga Tulip Orange tidak begitu menarik, warnanya terlalu mencolok. Namun dibalik itu semua Tulip Orange itu bermakna kebahagiaan. Saya menginginkan agar Putra Mahkota selalu mendapat kebahagiaan"

Ara mendecih, ia tak suka senyum gadis itu, memang gadis itu cantik dan terlihat pintar namun entah kenapa ia tak begitu suka melihat gadis itu. "Tan Ara Putri pertama keluarga Tan, silahkan maju" Ara terkejut, ia segera berdiri tak ingin sampai membuat imagenya buruk di depan Raja dan Ratu.

Kyuhyun menyemangati sang kakak, ia berharap kakaknya dapat melakukannya dengan baik. "Saya memilih Bunga Anggrek karena bunga ini tak memerlukan perawatan yang rumit, bunga ini dapat hidup di pohon sekalipun. Selain itu Bunga Anggrek merupakan bunga yang memilki jenis yang beragam, makna bunga ini adalah keindahan, perhatian dan ketulusan. Saya akan berusaha menjadi Anggrek untuk Putra Mahkota" Ara tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. Ia kembali ke tempatnya setelah dipersilahkan sang Ratu.

"Sekarang Tan Kyuhyun putra bungsu keluarga Tan silahkan maju" jantung Kyuhyun berdegub kencang. Semua mata tertuju padanya, mungkin karena ia memilih Bunga Teratai. Bunga yang sangat jarang atau tidak pernah dijadikan sebagai bunga rangkaian.

"Teratai berarti kesucian. Meskipun bunga ini tumbuh dilumpur namun tidak mengurangi sedikitpun kecantikan yang dihasilkannya. Dia dapat tumbuh dengan baik di dalam lumpur yang kotor, karena alasan bunga ini tumbuh di lumpurlah orang-orang jarang yang tertarik pada bunga ini. Mereka hanya belum tahu kecantikan dan manfaat yang ada di dalam teratai. Teratai bunga yang tidak akan mati ketika musim kemarau sekalipun. Keunikan yang jarang dimilki bunga-bunga yang lain. Saya rasa itu saja alasan yang bisa saya sampaikan"

Jaejoong menatap puas penjelasan Kyuhyun, ia melirik sang suami yang kini juga tampak memperhatikan Kyuhyun. "Apa kau sependapat denganku Yunie?" Yunho menoleh, ia mengangguk. Inti dari perlombaan ini bukan makna bunga yang terdengar picisan namun setiap pesrta harus menunjukkan ketulusan disetiap jawaban mereka.

.

.

.

Putra Mahkota sudah mengganti hanbok kebesarannya, jika melihat dirinya secara sekilas orang asing pasti tak akan dapat mengenalinya sebagai seorang Putra Mahkota. Ia menaiki kuda yang sudah disapkan Kasim Cha, ia menarik pelana kuda miliknya, kudanya mulai berlari menjauhi Paviliunnya. Tak ada satupun pengawal atau dayang yang menemaninya, ia memang tak ingin diikuti bagai seorang bangsawan. Memperhatikan rakyatnya adalah salah satu tugasnya, Changmin ingin semua rakyatnya dapat hidup dengan layak. Dan dengan didampingi orang sebanyak itu membuat Changmin tak bisa berkonsentrasi memperhatikan kehidupan rakyatnya.

Sayembara diistirahatkan selama Raja dan Ratu mengambil keputusan untuk memilih siapa saja yang akan lolos ke babak selanjutnya. Selama itu Ara tak bisa duduk diam, ia mondar-mandir berusaha meluapkan kegelisahannya. Tak ingin bertambah kacau dengan memperhatikan Ara, Kyuhyun menatap kearah gerbang istana. Matanya menatap sosok yang tak asing baginya, Putra Mahkota. Mau kemana Putra Mahkota? Seharusnya calon Raja Joseon itu ada disini ikut memutuskan siapa yang akan menjadi Putri Mahkota untuk mendampinginya.

Pantas saja ada yang kurang, ternyata sang Putra Mahkota tak ikut hadir. Mata Kyuhyun tak lepas menatap sosok Putra Mahkota sampai Putra Mahkota menghilang dibalik gerbang yang kini mulai tertutup.

"Kyu, lihat pengumumannya sudah dipasang" Ara berseru membuyarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. Kyuhyun menoleh mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Ara. "Nunna saja yang mengecek, biar aku menunggu disini"

Ara mengangguk ia berjalan kearah papan pengumuman ikut berdesak-desakkan bersama gadis-gadis yang lain. Kyuhyun hanya terlalu takut melihat hasilnya. "KYUNIE KITA LOLOS!" teriakan Ara menjawab ketakutannya. Sekarang Kyuhyun bisa bernafas lega, masih ada 2 babak lagi untuk dapat menempati posisi sebagai seorang Putri Mahkota.

.

.

.

Changmin mengikat tali kudanya pada batang pohon dekat pasar. Ia berjalan dengan santai melihat-lihat kondisi pasar yang cukup ramai. Changmin tersenyum begitu ada seorang anak kecil yang tersenyum padanya. Sepanjang ia berjalan di pasar, masih banyak rakyatnya yang ternyata hidup tak berkecukupan. Changmin merasa miris sekaligus iba, tatapannya beralih pada seorang anak yan diusir pemilik kedai karena ketahuan mencuri.

Changmin bergegas menuju kedai itu, ia menatap anak berusia sekitar 5 tahun itu lalu pandangannya beralih menatap si pemilik kedai. Changmin menghela nafas sebelum mengeluarkan sebendel uang koin lalu melemparnya pada si pemilik kedai, dengan cepat si pemilik kedai dapat menangkapnya. "Berikan roti itu pada anak itu, apakah uang yang kuberikan kurang?" si pemilik kedai menggeleng.

Changmin kini menunduk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan si anak yang tadi sudah diusir si pemilik kedai. "Pulanglah dan bawa roti-roti itu, lain kali kau tak boleh mencuri lagi. Kau bisa mengantri besok, istana akan mengadakan pembagian bubur gratis"

Anak itu hanya menatap Changmin diam, ia mengangguk lalu menerima roti yang diberikan Changmin. Anak itu membungkuk lalu berlari meninggalkan Changmin yang masih menatapnya. Pandangannya beralih pada si pemilik kedai, ia kembali memberikan sebendel uang koin. "Pastikan kau memberikan roti milikmu pada orang-orang seperti anak tadi, dan jangan sampai kejadian tadi kau ulangi atau aku akan melaporkanmu pada Raja" si pemilik kedai itu mengangguk takut-takut, ia berjanji untuk tak mengulangi perbuatannya lagi.

.

.

.

Perlombaan selanjutnya adalah cara beretika, dari mulai makan, berjalan sampai cara berbicara. Dayang-dayang kembali masuk kali ini menyajikan makanan-makanan yang semuanya terlihat lezat. Jaejoong berdiri ditengah-tengah mereka, penilaian kali ini akan lebih ketat dari sebelumnya. "Silahkan nikmati hidangan kalian" Jaejoong mempersilahkan, satu per satu gadis-gadis itu mulai makan, dari kebanyakan peserta yang dilihatnya banyak yang mencoba untuk menjaga imagenya dengan memakan hidangan yang dihidangkan dengan porsi yang sedikit.

Mata Jaejoong beralih pada sosok Kyuhyun, anak itu walau cara makannya tidak sesuai tata cara istana tetapi tak merasa malu atau berusaha menjaga imagenya. Ia menyukai sikap Kyuhyun yang terlihat apa adanya. Jaejoong memerintahkan untuk mengangkuti makanan itu kembali, lomba akan semakin berat terserah pada gadis-gadis itu jika tak mau makan.

Kini para peserta mulai mempraktekkan cara berjalan dan berbicara, sama seperti tadi para gadis itu melakukannya dengan sempurna. Banyak juga peserta yang pingsan karena kurang energi, tentu itu bukan salah Jaejoong. Mereka sendiri yang memilih untuk tak makan dengan porsi sesedikit itu. Kyuhyun menjadi peserta yang terakhir, ia berusaha berjalan dengan baik namun karena tak biasa mengenakan hanbok wanita ia terserimpat. Kyuhyun meringis mendengar para peserta lain tertawa. Hanya Ara dan Sung Bokmin yang tidak ikut tertawa juga.

Ratu berjongkok mengulurkan tangannya bahkan sampai membantunya berdiri. Kyuhyun membungkuk berterima kasih. Semua peserta seketika diam, menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan iri.

"Baiklah sudah kuputuskan untuk menentukan peserta yang akan lolos dibabak selanjutnya. Orang-orang yang menertawai Tan Kyuhyun silahkan beranjak dari sini, sementara sisanya tetap bertaha disini untuk mengikuti sayembara babak berikutnya"

Di belakang, Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah Jejoong, istrinya itu tidak pernah main-main. Ia tidak akan segan melakukan hal seperti ini jika orang-orang yang disayanginya diremehkan. Rupanya Jaejoong sudah benar-benar menyayangi pemuda manis itu.

.

.

.

"Silahkan jawab apa yang saya tanyakan dengan jawaban yang jujur" ketiga peserta yang bertahan mengangguk.

"Sung Bokmin apa arti posisi Putri Mahkota untukmu?"

"Itu berarti posisi yang sangat penting selain Putra Mahkota juga Raja dan Ratu. Sosok Putri Mahkota akan menjadi Ratu dimasa depan, jadi menurutku posisi itu haruslah ditempati oleh orang yang benar-benar pantas dan layak" gadis bernama Bokmin itu menjawab dengan begitu mantap.

"Seperti apa orang layak untukmu?" Jaejoong kembali melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Orang yang sempurna dalam segala hal" Jaejoong beralih menatap Ara, gadis itu menunduk tak ingin menatap mata Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Tan Ara?"

"Aku tak terlalu mengerti tentang itu, tapi yang kutahu Putri Mahkota haruslah selalu ramah dan baik kepada rayatnya"

"Bagaimana menurutmu Tan Kyuhyun?" kini pandangan Jaejoong tertuju pada sosok Kyuhyun.

"Eum aku pikir Putri Mahkota adalah sosok yang harus selalu ada dan mencintai Putra Mahkota sampai kapanpun"

"Meskipun Putra Mahkota mungkin saja berpaling dari dirinya?"

"Iya, karena jika kita mencintai seseorang dengan tulus maka kita seharusnya dapat menerima orang yang kita cintai walaupun mungkin orang itu lebih bahagia bersama orang lain" Jaejoong tersenyum puas, ia berdiri dari tempatnya. Menatap ketiga peserta secara bergantian.

"Kalian sudah menjawabnya dengan baik. Aku akan mengumumkan pemenangnya besok"

 **TBC**

Agak sulit buat update cepat, thanks yang sudah menyempatkan review dichap kemarin. Rasanya saya begitu terharu membaca review kalian semua. Terimakasih atas semangatnya juga. Semoga chap ini cukup memuaskan, oh iya sekedar bocoran aja chap depan itu akan ada pernikahan Putra Mahkota dengan Putri Mahkota yang sudah terpilih kalian pasti tahu siapa. Thanks buat yang review foll, fav dan hanya sekedar baca aja. Salam hangat dari saya #Bow


	3. Chapter 3

**TITTLE : OUR DESTINY**

 **CAST : SHIM CHANGMIN X CHO KYUHYUN ( CHANGKYU )**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE**

 **LENGTH : MULTICHAPTER**

 **RATING : T**

 **DISCLAIMER : Semua tokoh bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam untuk kebutuhan cerita.**

 **WARNING : Cerita ini murni milik saya, dan mengandung unsur Yaoi, boy x boy, dll. Jadi bagi ada yang tidak suka baik cerita atau cast, saya sarankan jangan dibaca!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

.

CHAPTER 3

Ara terheran melihat suasana rumahnya yang terlihat lebih lengang dibandingkan seharusnya. Tidak biasanya rumahnya dalam keadaan lengang seperti ini, Ara merasa seperti ia salah memasuki rumah jika suasananya selengang ini. Bukan karena ia menyukai suasana yang ribut atau ia tak menyukai kelengangan, namun ia merasa agak aneh saja. Kemana ibunya yang selalu meributkan hal-hal sekecil apapun itu? Lalu adiknya yang cerewet itu juga pergi kemana?

Sudahlah Ara tak ingin membahas hal ini, hampir saja ia menuju kamar miliknya akan tetapi kekacauan yang terjadi di kamar sang ibu lebih menarik perhatiannya. Ara membuka pelan pintu kamar sang ibu, namun tampaknya tak ada tanda-tanda ibunya berada di dalam kamar. Tanpa ragu Ara membuka lebih lebar pintu kamar Heechul.

Ara berdecak kesal, bagaimana bisa kamar ibunya begitu kacau seperti ini. Dengan kesal Ara memunguti kertas-kertas yang berserakan hampir disepanjang sudut kamar. Jika saja ayahnya masih hidup, mungkin sang ayalah yang akan membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat sang ibu. Ayahnya itu sosok yang sabar dan sangat berwibawa, jika mengingat sang ayah selalu saja membuat hatinya sedih.

Pandangan Ara tertuju pada sebuah gulungan kertas yang berada di meja kamar ibunya. Hal yang membuatnya menarik adalah gulungan kertas itu tampak mewah, juga ada cap stempel kerajaan yang tertera di depannya. Meskipun ia agak ragu, namun rasa ragu itu berhasil dikalahkan rasa penasarannya. Mata Ara membulat terkejut membaca isi gulungan kertas yang ternyata surat yang dikirim secara resmi oleh pihak kerajaan.

Bukan itu sebenarnya yang membuatnya terkejut melainkan isi dalam surat tersebut yang mengatakan bahwa adiknyalah sang Putri Mahkota yang terpilih bahkan jika dilihat dari tanggal surat dibuat ternyata adiknya sudah terpilih bahkan sebelum sayembara dimulai.

" **Berdasarkan surat keputusan yang dibuat Ratu dan sudah disetujui oleh Raja, maka dengan ini Kerajaan menunjuk Tan Kyuhyun sebagai Putri Mahkota yang akan mendampingi Putra Mahkota tanpa harus mengikuti sayembara. Demikian surat kerajaan ini dibuat, semoga keputusan ini dapat diterima dengan baik oleh semua pihak. Terimakasih"**

Apa-apaan ini? Jadi sayembara yang diikutinya hanyalah kamuflase belaka. Padahal dibalik itu semua, Kerajaan sudah memilih Kyuhyun menjadi Putri Mahkota. Permainan macam apa ini? Rasanya Ara ingin tertawa, ia merasa agak kecewa. Usahanya selama ini berakhir sia-sia.

.

.

.

Changmin sudah kembali dari tugasnya mengobservasi keadaan pasar. Ia turun dari kuda miliknya, Kasim Cha menghampirinya dengan tergopoh-gopoh. "Tolong kembalikan kuda itu ke perternakan istana" pintanya. Kasim Cha mengangguk menyanggupi.

Sementara itu kini sang Putra Mahkota tengah merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai paviliunnya. Ia sangat lelah seharian ini berkeliling di pasar, rasanya seharian ini ia berusaha menyibukkan dirinya tak cukup berhasil membuat pikirannya teralih dari siapa sebenarnya pemenang dari sayembara itu. Changmin yakin ibunya yang memiliki andil yang besar dalam hal ini, siapa sebenarnya orang yang berhasil membuat ibunya tertarik? Ibunya itu pasti hanya memilih orang yang disukainya.

Changmin menghela nafas, ia memejamkan matanya. Baru sejenak matanya terpejam Kasim Cha sudah berseru mengabarkan kedatangan sang ibu. Alhasil Changmin harus menunda keinginannya untuk menikmati waktu tidurnya yang berharga. Changmin membungkuk begitu ibunya sudah memasuki paviliunnya.

"Apa kabar putraku yang nakal?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan nada kesal. Changmin tahu bahwa ibunya kini tengah marah padanya. Ia tak membalas sapaan sang ibunya. Mereka kini duduk berhadapan hanya ada sebuah meja kecil yang menghalangi.

"Kau tentu tahu apa kesalahanmu Hwangtaeja?" Jelas Changmin tahu kesalahan yang sudah diperbuat olehnya. "Maafkan aku ibu" ia hanya meminta maaf sebagai balasannya.

Jaejoong berdecak kesal. Ia sudah cukup kesal dengan tingkah anaknya yang seenaknya kabur begitu saja dari sayembara. Tetapi ada untungnya juga Changmin tak hadir, putranya ini pasti terkejut melihat sosok Putri Mahkota pilihannya.

"Baiklah lupakan soal itu. Hari ini pengumuman sudah disebarkan. Mungkin baru besok Putri Mahkotamu akan tiba" Jaejoong terlihat begitu senang dengan hal ini. Lain hal dengan Changmin yang tengah ketar-ketir menunggu hari esok tiba. Siapapun Putri Mahkotanya, orang itu pasti tak akan bisa membuatnya berpaling dari sosok pemuda manis yang sudah mencuri hatinya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan, ia baru saja terbangun begitu mendengar suara benda jatuh dari arah dapur. Segera saja Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya, ia melihat ibu dan juga kakaknya tengah sibuk memasak. Rupanya suara ribut itu berasal dari kakaknya yang baru saja menjatuhkan sebuah kaleng.

Mendengar langkah kaki, Ara mendongak rupanya adiknya sudah terbangun. "Kau sudah bangun adikku. Duduklah Nunna sudah mempersiapkan hidangan spesial untukmu" sikap Ara terlalu aneh. Jadi jangan salahkan Kyuhyun jika ia curiga kepada Ara.

"Duduklah Kyu" bahkan ibunya pun ikut-ikutan menjadi aneh.

"Besok kita akan pergi ke istana" Kyuhyun tersedak mendengar ucapan Nunnanya. Jadi rupanya sudah dipilih siapa yang akan menjadi Putri Mahkota, dan Nunnanya lah orang itu. Kenapa Kyuhyun merasa tak rela?

"Berdandanlah yang menarik adikku. Kau sangat beruntung meskipun aku sedikit kecewa, tapi ya sudahlah di dalam kompetisi pasti ada yang menang dan kalah" Kyuhyun tak mengerti dengan maksud Ara. Ucapan Nunnanya itu terlalu ambigu baginya.

Sementara itu Heechul merasa senang melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat bingung. Ia menggeleng tak setuju begitu Ara akan buka mulut. Biarkan saja Kyuhyun bingung, ia lebih suka melihat wajah bingung Kyuhyun hal itu merupakan sebuah hiburan tersendiri untuknya.

.

.

.

Changmin tak bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak sedari tadi ia hanya membolak-balikkan badannya. Kasurnya memang cukup empuk, namun itu belum bisa membuatnya memejamkan matanya. Changmin menggeram kesal, kemana kantuk yang seharusnya sudah menderanya sedari tadi. Matanya beralih menatap kearah jendela yang kini menampilkan pemandangan yang begitu indah, bulan purnama yang kini tengah bersinar terang. Entah kenapa ia malah membayangkan wajah pemuda manis itu, ia tersenyum tanpa sadar matanya sudah terpejam. Ia kini sudah mulai memasuki alam mimpinya.

Sama halnya dengan Changmin, Kyuhyun juga tengah gelisah. Ia masih berharap bahwa ini semua hanyalah mimpi. Namun takdir memang begitu kejam. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk duduk dari posisi tidurnya. Kyuhyun harus dapat menerima dengan lapang dada, bahwa sang kakaklah yang terpilih menjadi Putri Mahkota. Sungguh beruntungnya kakaknya itu.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali rombongan Kerajaan yang akan mengantar sang Putri Mahkota yang terpilih sudah tiba di depan rumah sederhana milik keluarga Tan. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas, jika dihitung mungkin sudah puluhan kali ia menghela nafas,ia tak peduli ika dengan menghela nafas kebahagiaannya akan hilang atau apalah itu. Seorang pengawal membungkuk untuknya sebelum membukakan pintu tandu di depannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum mengucapkan terimakasih secara tidak langsung.

Nunna dan juga ibunya menempati tandu yang lainnya. Sepanjang jalan menuju istana banyak rakyat yang berkumpul seolah turut mengiringi kepergian mereka. Kyuhyun tak berani bahkan sekedar untuk membuka jendela yang kini hanya ditutupi tirai tipis. Dan kenapa juga ibunya memaksanya memakai hanbok milik kakaknya lagi, bukankah ia tak terpilih menjadi Putri Mahkota? Lalu kenapa ia masih harus memakai hanbok ini.

Di depan gerbang istana Ratu, Raja juga Putra Mahkota sudah menanti kedatangan rombongan Putri Mahkota sekeluarga. Jantung Changmin berdegub kencang, ia merasa waktu berjalan begitu lamban. Dari kejauhan rombongan Putri Mahkota sudah hampir sampai. Makin gugup saja Changmin dibuatnya.

Matanya mengamati tandu-tandu yang kini mulai diturunkan secara perlahan. Tandu yang ditempati Heechul juga Ara sudah dibuka lebih dulu. Dahi Changmin berkerut, ia sepertinya pernah bertemu dengan wanita muda yang kini mengenakan hanbok berwarna biru langit dengan corak awan itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum senang melihat kedatangan Heechul, ia memeluk sahabat yang sudah lama sekali tidak ditemuinya ini. "Apa kabar Chulie? Kau tampak lebih kurus dibandingkan saat terakhir aku melihatmu" Heechul tertawa, ia melirik Yunho. Suami Jaejoong itu hanya menyumbangkan senyumnya, kali ini pandangannya beralih pada pada sosok disebelah Yunho. Heechul tahu bahwa pria muda itu adalah Putra Mahkota.

Sementara Changmin sendiri masih tak sadar, ia belum dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari satu-satunya tandu yang belum terbuka. Jika perempuan muda itu yang menjadi Putri Mahkotanya lalu siapa yang ada dibalik tandu itu?

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri bahwa aku dalam keadaan sangat sehat. Soal tubuhku yang berubah menjadi kurus, itu wajar karena sekarang aku membesarkan kedua anakku ini sendirian. Dan ngomong-ngomong apakah dia putramu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, ia tersenyum melihat Changmin yang tak kunjung mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia mengkodekan pada para pengawal untuk segera membuka tandu yang ditempati Kyuhyun. Putranya ini pasti sudah tak sabar melihat calon Putri Mahkotanya. Tandu perlahan mulai dibuka, Kyuhyun beranjak dari tandunya. Ia menunduk sehingga Changmin tak dapat dengan jelas melihat wajahnya.

Begitu Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, matanya langsung bertemu pandang dengan mata sang Putra Mahkota. Changmin sempat terkejut melihat wajah Kyuhyun, ia merasa wajah Kyuhyun begitu mirip dengan sosok pemuda manis itu. Pandangannya beralih pada Ara, jika Ara adalah wanita yang ditemuinya bersama pemuda manis itu, berarti sosok di depannya ini adalah pemuda manis itu.

Tanpa sadar bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman, namun siapa diantara keduanya yang menjadi Putri Mahkotanya? Ia berharap sosok di depannya lah yang akan menjadi Putri Mahkotanya. Kyuhyun menunduk menyadari Putra Mahkota terus saja menatapnya. Ia merasa malu sekaligus bahagia dapat bertemu kembali dengan Putra Mahkota adalah hal yang tak pernah disangkanya.

Jaejoong juga Heechul saling berpandangan, mereka tertawa secara bersamaans melihat reaksi kedua putra mereka. Bagaimana bisa pertemuan mereka berdua terlihat lucu sekali, saling merindukan namun tak ada satupun kata yang diucapkan.

.

.

.

Sesuai adat Kerajaan, keluarga calon Putri Mahkota harus tinggal di istana selama pesta pernikahan belum diadakan. Juga adat lainnya adalah calon pengantin tak boleh bertemu sebelum upacara pernikahan berlangsung. Changmin tak pernah menduga bahwa ini akan menjadi hal yang begitu berat. Setelah mengetahui pemuda manis itu yang akan menjadi Putri Mahkotanya Changmin ingin mengobrol sebentar sebelum upacara pernikahan dimulai.

Setidaknya ia ingin mengungkapkan perasaan aneh di hatinya juga menanyakan pada pemuda manis itu apakah benar dia bersedia menikah dengannya. Namun dengan teganya ibunya menggandeng Putri Mahkota menjauhinya, bahkan sang ayahpun ikut berkomplot dengan menggeretnya kearah yang berlawanan dengan Kyuhyun.

Pernikahannya akan diadakan lusa nanti, Changmin tak dapat kesempatan keluar sedikitpun ditambah sang ayah yang memperketat penjagaan di paviliunnya menambah kejengkelan di hati Changmin. Baru saja ia bertatapan dengan Putri Mahkotanya, lalu kini mereka dipisahkan seperti ini. Changmin benar-benar menyesal tak dapat menghadiri sayembara, jika saja ia tahu Kyuhyun mengikuti sayembara, ia mungkin bisa dengan leluasa menatap Kyuhyun. Tapi sekarang? Sudahlah nasi sudah terlanjur jadi bubur. Tak ada gunanya juga Changmin menyesalinya.

"Hwangtaeja, saatnya anda makan siang" seruan Kasim Cha terdengar. Changmin terpikirkan sebuah ide, kenapa ia tak memikirkan hal ini dari awal?

"Masuklah Kasim Cha" dan tentunnya rencananya ini pasti melibatkan kasim kesayangannya ini. Pintu terbuka, Kasim Cha masuk bersama dengan para dayang yang membawakan makan siang untuknya.

"Selamat menikmati hidangan anda Hwangtaeja" kemudian para dayang keluar satu per satu menyisakan Kasim Cha seorang. Changmin tersenyum misterius mempersilahkan Kasim Cha untuk duduk.

"Apa ada hal yang anda butuhkan Hwangtaeja?"

Changmin menggeleng ia menuangkan arak untuk Kasim Cha, ia juga menuangkan arak digelasnya sendiri. "Minumlah Kasim Cha" Changmin mengajak Kasim Cha untuk bersulang. Kasim Cha sempat bingung, ia hanya menurut meminum arak itu dengan sekali tenggak.

Tak hanya satu gelas arak yang diminum Kasim Cha, Changmin terus menjejali Kasim Cha dengan arak hingga pria yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ayah kedua baginya itu mabuk. Kasim Cha menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja makan, pria yang sudah menginjak umur 40-an itu terus bergumam menggumamkan hal yang tak jelas. Changmin tersenyum senang rencananya berhasil dengan sempurna, ia kini hanya perlu mengelabui para penjaga di depan paviliunnya saja.

Dengan santai Changmin membuka pintu paviliunnya beberapa pengawal terkejut, ia sudah dapat menduga bahwa mereka tak akan mengijinkannya keluar membuat Changmin merasa rencananya akan berhasil. "Penjaga, aku merasa Kasim Cha perlu bantuan, cepat bantu Kasim Cha di dalam sana" para penjaga awalnya tak merespon tetapi begitu Changmin sudah menunjukkan raut wajah seriusnya mereka bergegas masuk ke dalam. Sementara Changmin bersorak senang, ia langsung saja berlari menjauhi Paviliunnya. Sebelum para pengawalnya sadar bahwa mereka sudah ia tipu.

.

.

.

"Selamat untukmu Putri Mahkota" Jaejoong tersenyum memberikan ucapan selamat. Kyuhyun masih belum tahu perihal surat yang dikirimkannya untuk Heechul.

"Terimakasih Jungjeon" balas Kyuhyun. Sampai sekarang ia masih belum dapat percaya bahwa dirinya yang terpilih menjadi Putri Mahkota. "Sebentar lagi kau juga akan menjadi anakku, kau juga boleh memanggilku ibu sama seperti Putra Mahkota" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk ia masih belum terbiasa jika harus memanggil Jaejoong dengan panggilan ibu, meskipun sang Ratu sudah mengatakan padanya berulang-ulang.

Pandangan Kyuhyun kini beralih pada jendela di sampingnya, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas Putra Mahkota sedang melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Kyuhyun terkejut, ia menatap Jaejoong dengan hati-hati takut sang Ratu mengetahui keberadaan Putra Mahkota disini, sementara sampai sekarang mereka dilarang untuk bertemu. Tapi untungnya Jaejoong tengah sibuk menyulam, Kyuhyun dapat menghela nafas lega.

"Ada apa di jendela itu Putri Mahkota?" suara Jaejoong tiba-tiba terdengar mengagetkannya. Kyuhyun refleks berdiri menutupi jendela, ia berharap Changmin segera pergi dari sini sebelum Jaejoong menyadari keberadaannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Jung- maksudku ibu" Kyuhyun berusaha tersenyum, Jaejoong merasa tingkah Kyuhyun agak aneh. Namun ia hanya mengangguk kembali melakukan kegiatannya menyulam kain yang akan dijadikannya sebagai hadiah pernikahan untuk Putri Mahkota.

Kyuhyun kini kembali menoleh kearah jendela ternyata Changmin masih berdiri disana. Kyuhyun mengkodekan dengan kepalanya agar Putra Mahkota segera pergi. Walau ia tahu Changmin sudah paham maksudnya sang Putra Mahkota tetap tak beranjak dari sana. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Putra Mahkota sepertinya mengatakan sesuatu, Kyuhyun tak paham karena jarak mereka cukup jauh. Mengerti sepertinya Kyuhyun tak paham, Changmin membentuk tangannya seperti sebuah bola. Kemudian ia bergaya seperti seekor ikan. Kyuhyun kini paham, Putra Mahkota mengajaknya untuk bertemu di kolam ikan yang terletak tak jauh dari sini. Kyuhyun tahu tempat itu setelah Jaejoong mengantarnya untuk berkeliling istana.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, begitu melihat anggukan Kyuhyun, Changmin langsung berlari sepertinya sang Putra Mahkota akan pergi lebih dulu ke kolam ikan. Sekarang yang harus Kyuhyun lakukan adalah mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong agar ia dapat pergi juga. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

"Ada apa Putri Mahkota?" ini kesempatannya.

"Eum ibu bolehkan aku berjalan-jalan sebentar?" Kyuhyun agak ragu menanyakan hal ini. Melihat Kyuhyun tampak menunggu jawabannya, Jaejoong mengangguk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, ia membungkuk kearah Jaejoong sebelum berlalu pergi. Setelah Kyuhyun pergi Jaejoong tersenyum, ia tahu putranya tadi kesini untuk mengajak Kyuhyun pergi keluar. Memang awalnya ia tak ingin mengijinkan, namun melihat wajah memelas Kyuhyun membuat Jaejoong tak tega. Asalkan hal ini tak diketahui sang suami, Jaejoong rasa tak ada salahnya membiarkan mereka berbicara berdua.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melihat Changmin sudah menunggu di pinggir kolam. Ia tersenyum mulai menghampiri Changmin yang kini masih asyik memberi makan ikan-ikan. "Hwangtaeja.." Changmin menoleh, ia senang Kyuhyun datang.

"Apakah ibu tahu kau datang kemari Putri Mahkota?" Changmin berusaha memastikan terlebih dahulu. Kyuhyun menggeleng, karena memang yang ia tahu Jaejoong tak mengetahuinya.

"Baguslah, ah sebelumnya aku mengucapkan selamat untukmu. Aku tidak menyangka kau mengikuti sayembara itu" jika boleh dibilang Kyuhyun juga bingung. Ia tak merasa mengikuti sayembara. Ibunya tiba-tiba saja mengatakan padanya agar ia mengikuti sayembara.

"Ah, itu saya… Mungkin ini sebuah kebetulan Hwangtaeja"

"Kebetulan bagaimana?" Changmin bertanya balik. Ia tak paham dengan maksud Kyuhyun yang mengatakan bahwa ini sebuah hal yang kebetulan.

"Ibu saya yang mendaftarkan saya, saya merasa tak mengikuti sayembara itu" suasana tiba-tiba menjadi canggung. Keduanya sama-sama bingung harus mengatakan apa. Terlebih Changmin, kata-kata yang sudah disusunnya semuanya seolah hilang, lenyap tanpa bekas.

".."

".."

"Kita belum berkenalankan, kenalkan namaku Jung Changmin" Changmin mengulurkan tangannya, Kyuhyun hanya menatap tangan Changmin yang kini terulur padanya. Sebelum tangannya mulai membalas uluran tangan Changmin. "Namaku Tan Kyuhyun"

"Kau dan Aku… kita akan menikah. Apa kau benar-benar yakin mau menikah denganku. Kau tahukan peraturan istana, jika kau sudah menikah dengan keluarga kerajaan maka seumur hidupmu kau harus mengabdikan dirimu padaku? Maksudku apa kau tidak akan menyesal menikah denganku"

Kyuhyun tersenyum ia kini memandang ikan-ikan yang tengah berenang dengan lincahnya di dalam kolam. Jika ditanya hal seperti ini tentu Kyuhyun tak akan ragu menjawab bahwa ia bersedia, namun bedanya yang bertanya padanya saat ini adalah sang Putra Mahkota.

"Apa Hwangtaeja sendiri benar-benar ingin menikah dengan saya? Karena.. saya berpikir jika saya sudah siap menerima resiko apapun itu"

"Jadi kita saling menyetujui hal ini, aku bersyukur karena semuanya dapat berjalan dengan lancar. Kau tahu tadinya aku sempat takut, siapa yang akan menjadi Putri Mahkotaku. Begitu aku mengetahui kaulah Putri Mahkota yang terpilih, aku merasa begitu senang"

Mata Kyuhyun membulat terkejut, Changmin menarik Kyuhyun agar menatapnya, Kini mereka saling berhadapan, Changmin tersenyum ia mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun yang terlihat memerah mengelusnya pelan. "Aku berharap kita akan menjadi Raja dan Ratu yang dapat membangun kerajaan agar tetap damai. Aku juga berharap kaulah pendamping terakhir untukku"

.

.

.

Pesta pernikahan yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu semua orang kini tiba juga. Suasana Kerajaan begitu ramai dan terlihat sangat meriah. Kerajaan mengundang semua orang untuk hadir dalam pesta pernikahan, bukan hanya para bangsawan tetapi juga rakyat biasa. Suara musik juga tak henti-hentinya berdendang untuk memeriahkan acara. Begitu banyak makanan yang tersedia, semua bebas untuk memakannya. Hal ini sebagai ungkapan rasa syukur keluarga Kerajaan atas bertambahnya satu lagi anggota baru dalam keluarga mereka.

Raja dan Ratu sudah duduk berjejeran dengan Heechul juga Ara yang mewakili keluarga Putri Mahkota. Mereka duduk menghadap altar yang akan digunakan sebagai tempat upacara pernikahan Putra Mahkota juga Putri Mahkota.

"Putra Mahkota dan Putri Mahkota tiba!" Musik yang tadinya berbunyi begitu meriah mendadak berhenti karena memang musik boleh didendangkan lagi setelah upacara pernikahan selesai. Untuk menghormati upacara pernikahan yang sebentar lagi akan berlangsung. Semua tampak berdiri menyambut kedatangan calon pengantin.

Yang pertama kali tiba adalah Putra Mahkota, ia mengenakan pakaian pengantin yang bernama Myeonbok berwarna hitam dengan corak emas dimasing-masing sisinya. Ia mengenakan Myeonru-Gwan sebuah hiasan kepala semacam topi, tetapi ada manik-manik yang terurai longgar mentupi sebagian wajah tampannya. Hal itu mengisyaratkan bahwa sebagai calon Raja ia tak akan melakukan sebuah kejahatan. Disisi kiri dan kanannya terdapat gumpalan kapas yang melambangkan bahwa sebagai calon Raja ia tak akan mendengan perkataan-perkataan manis para pejabat yang melakukan korupsi. Ditangannya ia memegang erat gulungan kertas yang merupakan simbol pernikahan Kerajaan.

Tak lama kemudian Putri Mahkota tiba, ia mengenakan Jeokui berwarna biru dengan sisinya yang juga dihiasi emas. Rambutnya disanggul dengan tatanan yang cukup rumit, wajahnya hanya dihiasi make up tipis namun tak mengurangi kecantikannya. Jika dilihat penampilannya kini terlihat sangat anggun. Ditangannya juga memegang gulungan kertas sama seperti Putra Mahkota.

Mereka saling bertatapan sejenak sekedar melempar senyum masing-masing sebelum berjalan bersama-sama menuju altar. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka, terpukau oleh keserasian pasangan Raja dan Ratu masa depan mereka. Yang akan memimpin Kerajaan setelah lengsernya Raja dan Ratu yang sekarang masih memerintah.

Mereka kini saling berhadapan begitu tiba dialtar, keduanya saling membungkuk yang berarti melambangkan keduanya akan saling menghormati sebagai pasangan suami istri juga sebagai Raja dan Ratu. Sekretariat istana mulai maju mendekat untuk membacakan janji upacara pernikahan. Tak henti-hentinya senyum mereka tebarkan membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti akan merasakan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan kedua oleh pengantin.

"Berdasarkan peraturan Kerajaan, bahwa Kerajaan sudah melaksanakan dan juga memilih Putri Mahkota Kerajaan yang kelak akan menjadi Ratu. Maka dihari ini, tepat pada hari ketigabelas tahun kelinci, dihadapan rakyat Putra Mahkota dengan Putri Mahkota mulai sekarang kalian telah resmi sebagai suami dan istri. Untuk itu mari kita ucapkan selamat pada pasangan pengantin kerajaan kita"

"Selamat Putra Mahkota dan Putri Mahkota"

"Selamat Putra Mahkota dan Putri Mahkota"

"Selamat Putra Mahkota dan Putri Mahkota"

Musik kembali didendangkan, Changmin menggandeng Putri Mahkotanya untuk bersama-sama duduk dikursi pengantin. Mereka saling tersenyum, pesta berlangsung begitu meriah. Semua rakyat senang, dan ikut bergembira bersama kedua pengantin.

.

.

.

Kedua pengantin kini sudah berada di kamar mereka berdua. Setelah pesta selesai mereka diantar oleh tandu menuju kamar pengantin mereka. Tak ada pembicaraan yang berarti, mereka hanya berbicara lewat tatapan yang tak pernah henti-hentinya mereka lemparkan. Changmin mulai bangkit berdiri ia berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun. Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun refleks turut memejamkan matanya begitu Putra Mahkota mencium bibirnya lembut.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Saya gak bisa bikin suasana romantis jadi hasilnya gini deh. Maaf kalau mengecewakan. Thanks semuanya yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fict saya. See you in two weeks #BOW**


	4. Chapter 4

**TITTLE : OUR DESTINY**

 **CAST : SHIM CHANGMIN X CHO KYUHYUN ( CHANGKYU )**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE**

 **LENGTH : MULTICHAPTER**

 **RATING : T**

 **DISCLAIMER : Semua tokoh bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam untuk kebutuhan cerita.**

 **WARNING : Cerita ini murni milik saya, dan mengandung unsur Yaoi, boy x boy, dll. Jadi bagi ada yang tidak suka baik cerita atau cast, saya sarankan jangan dibaca!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

.

CHAPTER 4

Kyuhyun tersenyum pada setiap dayang yang ditemuinya, hari ini ia berniat untuk berkeliling istana. Terus berdiam diri di paviliunnya membuatnya bosan. Para dayangnya juga masih setia mengikutinya kemana ia pergi. Ia menghentikan langkahnya begitu menemukan rombongan Putra Mahkota yang juga tengah menuju kearahnya. Mereka tak sengaja bertemu, Kyuhyun tersenyum kikuk. Ia membungkuk pelan pada pria yang sudah sah menjadi suaminya ini. Sementara Changmin tersenyum, ia langsung menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya.

Siapapun yang melihat kemesraan mereka saat ini pasti akan iri termasuk seorang wanita yang menjadi salah satu peserta pemilihan Putri Mahkota. Ia menatap kesal pemandangan di depannya. Pemandangan dimana sang Putra Mahkota tengah tertawa dengan lepas, masalahnya adalah tawa itu bukan dibuat dan ditujukan olehnya. Tawa itu hanya milik sesorang yang berada disisi Changmin. Orang yang berhasil mengalahkannya dalam sayembara.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya berbalik pergi karena tak cukup tahan melihat pemandangan menjengkelkan menurutnya. Ia berjalan dengan begitu cepat, langkahnya yang begitu cepat membuatnya sampai menabrak sesorang. Ia mendongak hendak memaki siapa saja yang telah menabraknya, namun ia urungkan niatnya ternyata sang ayahlah yang ditabraknya. Wanita itu segera beranjak berdiri, ia menahan kekesalan yang bersarang di hatinya.

"Bookmin, apa yang tengah kau lakukan disini?" sang ayah yang ternyata adalah salah seorang menteri kerajaan bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Putrinya terlihat tak sebaik biasanya.

Bookmin mengalihkan pandangannya, ia masih belum menceritakan perihal kekeselannya karena kalah dalam sayembara pada sang ayah. Menteri Sung mengodekan ada anak buahnya untuk pergi lebih dulu, ia menarik tangan sang anak pelan. Mereka harus bicara, dan tempat tadi terlalu terbuka untuk mereka. Setidaknya karena hal yang dikatakannya hanya ia dan putrinya saja yang boleh tahu.

"Apakah kau kesal karena kalah dalam sayembara?" Menteri Sung langsung mengajukan pertanyaan begitu mereka sudah berada di tempat yang cukup sepi. Bookmin menunduk, walau sang putri tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Menteri Sung sudah dapat menyimpulkan sesuatu. Ini tidak dapat dibiarkan, ia tak ingin sang anak terus-terusan bersedih seperti ini.

"Kau tenang saja. Posisi Putri Mahkota selamanya akan tetap menjadi milikmu, untuk itu ayah akan melakukan sesuatu agar Putri Mahkota yang sekarang segera lengser dari jabatannya"

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar memilki selera humor yang baik Putri Mahkota. Tadi aku berniat mengunjungimu tapi tak sengaja kita bertemu di jalan. Menurutmu apa itu takdir?" Changmin menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Kyuhyun. Menunggu jawaban lelaki manis yang sudah menjadi istrinya itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia menatap mata Changmin yang kini juga tengah menatap kearahnya. "itu mungkin saja Hwangtaeja" jawabnya singkat.

Changmin mengangguk. Yunho mengatakan padanya bahwa ayahnya itu akan segera mengundurkan diri dari posisinya sebagai Raja, dan menginginkan agar Changmin segera menempati posisi itu. Otomatis jika posisinya akan menjadi seorang Raja, tentu Kyuhyun juga akan menempati posisinya sebagai seorang Ratu. Changmin merasa gugup memikirkannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya menatapi awan-awan yang bergerak mengikuti irama angin.

Melihat awan-awan yang berarak membuatnya terpikirkan sesuatu. Benar, ia belum memberikan hadiah apapun pada Kyuhyun semenjak pernikahan mereka seminggu yang lalu. "Putri Mahkota aku punya kejutan untukmu. Tunggu nanti malam yah"

Kejutan? Kyuhyun mendadak menjadi gugup ia berdehem sejenak untuk mengalihkan rasa gugupnya. Di belakang mereka Jaejoong tersenyum, ia tadinya ingin menemui Putri Mahkota namun sebelum itu terjadi ia melihat Putri Mahkota tengah bersama Putra Mahkota. Jaejoong merasa tak mungkin ia menemui Putri Mahkota sekarang. Ah, sudahlah ia bisa kapan-kapan menemui Putri Mahkota. Biar saja pengantin baru itu berduaan. Siapa tahu dengan begini Jaejoong akan segera memilki cucu.

.

.

.

"Jeonha, saya berpikir bahwa sudah saatnya Putri Mahkota untuk mengandung. Kerajaan ini juga membutuhkan penerus" Menteri Sung mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Saat ini sedang terjadi perdebatan sengit antara dua kubu. Kubu yang pertama yang mendukung Putri Mahkota dan kubu yang kedua yang mendukung Menteri Sung.

Yunho menghela nafas, ia malas menanggapi permintaan salah seorang menterinya ini. baginya permintaan Menteri Sung begitu konyol.

"Kau tidak bisa menyuruh Putri Mahkota untuk langsung hamil Menteri Sung. Mereka masih terlalu muda untuk memilki anak" Menteri yang mendukung Putri Mahkota juga tak kalah. Mereka tak akan bisa menerima jika Putri Mahkota sampai mendapat masalah hanya karena ini. Lagi pula jelas-jelas mereka tahu bahwa Menteri Sung dan kubunya tak menyukai Putri Mahkota.

"Masih muda atau tidak jabatannya adalah Putri Mahkota yang kelak akan menjadi Ratu. Apa kau berpikir bahwa keturunan itu tak penting Menteri Jang?" perdebatan semakin panas. Yunho harus segera menghentikannya, ia berdiri dari tahtanya seketika ruangan yang tadinya dipenuhi kebisingan mendadak sunyi. Aura Yunho sebagai seorang Raja memang tak perlu diragukan, ia sangat dihormati rakyatnya karena terkenal sebagai seorang pemimpin yang adil dan bijaksana.

"Sudah cukupkah kalian berdebat? Sungguh kalian semua seperti anak kecil. Aku tidak akan meminta pada Putri Mahkota untuk terburu-buru memiliki anak. Mereka harus menikmati masa muda mereka tanpa dibebani tanggungjawab seperti ini. Lagi pula jika sudah waktunya toh mereka akan memilki anak jugakan?"

merasa sang Raja dipihak mereka kubu pendukung Putri Mahkota tersenyum puas. Mereka kini seolah tengah berada diatas angin. Putra Mahkota sangat mencintai Putri Mahkota, kabar itu dengan cepat merambat. Dengan mendukung Putri Mahkota maka posisi mereka pasti akan dilindungi Putra Mahkota yang notabene calon Raja Joseon.

"Maaf Jeonha, kita semua belum tahu apakah Putri Mahkota dapat mengandung. Jika Putri Mahkota tak dapat mengandung saya mohon agar anda mencari penggantinya"

.

.

.

Seorang Dayang yang bekerja untuk Kyuhyun tampak mengendap-endap, ia memastikan kesepenjuru arah bahwa tak ada seorangpun yang melihat dirinya. Ia segera memasuki area dapur istana, suasananya memang sedang sepi. Dayang itu berjalan kearah makanan yang akan diberikan untuk Putri Mahkota untuk makan malam nanti. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik kain yang dibawanya. Tanpa ragu ia menaburkan bubuk itu pada makanan Putri Mahkota.

Ia menaburkan dengan jumlah yang agak banyak, setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dayang itu beranjak pergi tanpa menyadari seseorang melihat semua perbuatannya.

.

.

.

"Putri Mahkota, saatnya anda makan malam" Ibu asrama Min adalah orang yang bertanggungjawab mengepalai semua dayang yang bekerja untuk Putri Mahkota. Ia merupakan atasan dari para dayang-dayang itu.

"Masuklah"

Pintu kemudian terbuka, para dayang masuk membawakan makanan yang jumlahnya terlalu banyak menurut Kyuhyun. "Selamat menikmati makanan anda Putri Mahkota" Ibu Asrama Min membungkuk kemudian mundur secara teratur baru setelahnya pintu tertutup.

Kyuhyun menatap makanan yang terhidang di depannya. Ia sudah mengambil sumpitnya sebelum suara batu terdengar membentur jendela paviliunnya. Kyuhyun menoleh, ia beranjak mendekati jendela paviliunnya dengan langkah hati-hati. Ia berusaha untuk tak menimbulkan suara apapun agar si pelempar batu tidak terkejut dan ia bisa menangkap basah si pelempar batu itu.

Jendela sudah terbuka namun anehnya tak ada siapapun disana. Padahal Kyuhyun yakin ia sudah berusaha untuk tak menimbulkan suara apapun. Kyuhyun memandang kesepenjuru halaman paviliunnya mencoba mencari orang yang baru saja melempar batu ke jendela paviliunnya, ia menghela nafas begitu akan menutup kembali jendela paviliunnya namun sebuah gulungan kertas menarik perhatiannya.

Kyuhyun meraih gulungan kertas itu, ia membaca tulisan tangan yang tampak rapih. Mengenali si pengirim surat Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia kini mengalihkan pandangannya dari surat di tangannya kearah halaman paviliunnya. Ia kini dapat melihat dengan jelas Putra Mahkota tengah berdiri disana. Tersenyum kearahnya dengan begitu lembutnya.

Kyuhyun lalu mulai berjalan keluar paviliunnya guna menghampiri Changmin yang masih setia menunggunya. Sang Putra Mahkota mengulurkan tangannya, tanpa menuggu lama Kyuhyun menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Mereka berjalan kearah kolam ikan yang menjadi saksi bisu kenangan indah mereka sebelum mereka menikah.

Kyuhyun terkejut dengan hadiah yang dimaksud Changmin, sebuah pertunjukkan musik kecil-kecilan yang begitu indah dengan lilin-lilin yang mengitari. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Changmin dengan tatapan tak percaya, tetapi suaminya itu hanya tersenyum menuntunnya menuju kursi yang telah disiapkan. Setelah mereka berdua duduk baru kemudian musik dimainkan.

Kyuhyun masih tak percaya Changmin mengetahui bahwa ia sangat menyukai musik. Ia jadi terharu karena Changmin begitu romantis, mereka mendengarkan pertunjukkan musik dengan penuh suka cita.

"Kasim Cha nyalakan pertunjukkan selanjutnya" seru Changmin pada sang kasim. Kasim Cha kemudian terlihat berlari kebelakang pohon, gerakan Kasim Cha tak luput dari pengamatan Kyuhyun. Ia jadi penasaran kejutan apa lagi yang sudah disiapkan Changmin.

Dorr dorr

Langit malam kini dipenuhi ledakan kembang api yang terlihat begitu indah. Kyuhyun memandang pemandangan di depannya dengan takjub, Changmin merasa senang karena ternyata Kyuhyun menyukai pertunjukkan yang disiapkan olehnya. Walaupun ini semua disiapkan dengan mendadak namun siapa sangka hasilnya akan memuaskan seperti ini.

Tinggal pertunjukkan pribadi darinya. Changmin diam-diam sudah belajar memainkan beberapa alat musik kerajaan. Walaupun tidak semua alat musik bisa ia mainkan setidaknya ada satu yang dapat Changmin banggakan untuk memainkannya. Kyuhyun tak menyadari kepergian Changmin kearah para pemusik kerajaan karena terlalu asyik menikmati pertunjukkan kembang api di depannya,

Changmin memposisikan tubuhnya duduk dengan memangku Haegeum yaitu sebuah alat musik gesek bersenar dua. Ia menggesek Haegeum dengan tongkat kayu khusus sebagai alat bantu untuk menghasilkan suara. Suara lembut mengalun lewat Haegeum yang dimainkan Changmin.

Kyuhyun akhirnya menoleh juga, disana ia dapat melihat Changmin tengah memainkan Haegeum. Bagaimana bisa ia tak tahu Changmin dapat memainkan alat musik. Setahunya selama ini Changmin tak terlalu peduli akan musik. Kyuhyun tersenyum menikmati alunan lembut lagu yang dibawakan Changmin. Ia terhanyut bersamaan dengan alunan musik yang telah selesai.

Semua yang ada disana bertepuk tangan untuk keberhasilan Changmin memainkan alat musik yang cukup sulit. Putra Mahkota dapat memainkannya dengan baik hanya dengan belajar selama kurang lebih satu minggu.

Kyuhyun tersadar setelah mendengar tepukan tangan yang begitu riuh, ternyata Changmin sudah menyelesaikan pertunjukkannya. Ia ikut bertepuk tangan, Changmin tersenyum lalu melangkah ketempat Kyuhyun. Mereka saling melempar senyuman masing-masing.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tengah asyik memainkan alat musik yang diberikan Changmin tadi malam untuknya. Ternyata sangat menyenangkan dapat memiliki alat musik sendiri. Dulu Kyuhyun sering sekali pergi ke pertunjukkan musik yang di gelar istana. Ia hanya dapat memandangi para pemusik itu dengan tatapan kagum, Kyuhyun masih ingat Ara yang menariknya ketempat para pemusik itu. Kakaknya itu meminta agar mereka diijinkan untuk belajar bermusik juga.

Cukup sulit mereka mendapat ijin sampai kemudian salah seorang pemusik kenalan Heechul mengampiri mereka. Setiap hari mereka mengunjungi tempat para pemusik itu untuk belajar. Dan hal itu berlanjut sampai pemilihan Putri Mahkota berlangsung. Kyuhyun dan Ara tak lagi mengunjungi para pemusik itu.

Tepukan tangan menyadarkan Kyuhyun, ternyata itu Jaejoong. Kyuhyun segera beranjak berdiri. Ia membungkuk pada Ratu, dengan isyarat Jaejoong mengajak Kyuhyun untuk pergi jalan-jalan.

"Kau kelihatan sangat senang Putri Mahkota apakah ada hal yang menyenangkan yang telah kulewati?" Jaejoong mulai bertanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengingat malam yang begitu indah yang dilewatinya bersama Changmin. Bahkan tadi malam Putra Mahkota bermalam di paviliunnya mereka menghabiskan malam dengan banyak kegiatan.

"Boleh kutebak Putri Mahkota? Apa Putra Mahkota.." Jaejoong merasa kesenangan tersendiri untuk menggoda Kyuhyun. Menantunya ini begitu lucu dan polos.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong, ia merasa agak sedikit gugup. Apa Jaejoong tahu sesuatu? Tawa lembut mengalun indah, Jaejoong bahkan harus menutup mulutnya untuk meredam tawanya. Di belakang mereka para dayang hanya dapat tersenyum melihat interaksi antara mertua dan menantu ini. jaejoong menyayangi Kyuhyun sama seperti rasa sayangnya pada Changmin. Ratu tak pernah membeda-bedakan mereka berdua.

"Ah… Ibu kita akan kemana?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jaeooong akhirnya berhasil menghentikan tawanya. Ia menunjuk gerbang istana. Sudah banyak rakyat yang berkumpul disana, ada juga para dayang dan beberapa koki istana.

"Putra Mahkota meminta agar kerajaan membagikan bubur untuk para rakyat yang tidak mampu. Anak itu sungguh membuatku terharu, sifat Yunho jelas menurun padanya. Mereka berdua sama-sama tak bisa melihat orang lain kesusahan. Itu salah satu hal yang membuatku jatuh cinta pada suamiku. Kau juga pasti sependapat denganku kan Putri Mahkota?"

Kerumunan rakyat itu tampak antusias begitu melihat Ratu dan Putri Mahkota berjalan ketempat mereka. Keduanya sama-sama mengumbar senyum.

"Apa buburnya sudah siap?" tanya Jaejoong pada seorang koki.

"Iya, Jungjeong"

Jaejoong mengambil alih tugas para dayang dan koki. Ia membagikan bubur untuk para rakyat yang sudah mengantri. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat, ia juga ikut membantu Ratu membagikan bubur. Memang tidak seharusnya mereka yang membagikan, namun bagi kedunya ini hal yang menyenangkan. Terlebih ketika melihat senyum rakyat yang gembira begitu menerima semangkuk bubur.

Kyuhyun pernah merasakan berada diposisi rakyat yang sekarang tengah mengantri menunggu giliran mereka. Ia masih merasa tak percaya dapat menjadi orang yang membagikan bubur. Kyuhyun merasakan perasaan haru merambah kedalam hatinya. Ia tersenyum pada anak kecil yang mengatakan terimakasih bagitu sudah mendapat bubur bagiannya.

Sementara Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun tengah sibuk membagikan bubur, Yunho dan Changmin tengah berada di hutan. Kali ini sang Raja mengajak putranya untuk berburu, Changmin setuju karena sudah lama juga ia tak berburu bersama sang ayah. Mereka menaiki kuda menyusuri hutan sembari membawa panah disebelah tangan mereka, sebelah tangannya lagi digunakan untuk menarik pelana kuda agar berjalan sesuai perintah.

Mata Changmin menyipit melihat semak-semak tampak bergoyang. Ia mengarahkan kudanya untuk mendekat kearah semak-semak itu. Jaraknya semakin mendekati semak-semak seekor rusa berlari meloncat, jika saja Changmin tak menarik kudanya untuk menghindar mungkin mereka akan terkena tendangan rusa itu.

Melihat rusa yang berlari menjauh Changmin segera melajukan kudanya mengejar rusa itu. Ia tak akan melepaskan rusa itu, Yunho menoleh ternyata Changmin sudah jauh dari tempat mereka tadi. Ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti sang anak. Tadi ia begitu fokus pada jalanan di depannya sampai-sampai tak melihat Changmin yang sudah berada jauh.

Changmin menghentikan laju kudanya begitu rusa itu sedang beristirahat meminum air sungai. Ia turun dari kudanya dengan langkah hati-hati. Changmin bersembunyi dibalik salah satu pohon. Ia mempersiapkan panah yang sedari tadi terus dipegangnya. Diarahkan panah itu kearah rusa itu, Changmin mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi agar bidikannya tepat mengenai sasaran. Ia menghitung dalam hati, hendak menemukan timing yang tepat kapan anak panah itu dapat ia lesatkan.

Tiga

Dua

Satu

Bidikannya tepat mengenai sasaran, Changmin berseru gembira. Ia beranjak dari tempat persembunyiannya. Rusa itu sudah terjatuh ke tanah dengan tubuh yang terkena anak panah dari Changmin. Begitu sampai, Yunho hanya melihat Changmin sudah mendapatkan seekor rusa. Sayang sekali ia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa.

"Ayah, apa kita akan kembali sekarang?" Changmin terlihat antusias sekali. Tak tega merusak kebahagiaan sang anak Yunho akhirnya menyetujuinya walaupun ia harus pulang tanpa mendapatkan hasil buruan.

.

.

.

Changmin berbelok berlainan arah dengan jalan menuju istana. Yunho sempat berhenti, namun kuda Changmin sudah menjauh. Alhasil ia harus kembali sendirian ke istana. Anak itu benar-benar banyak berubah semenjak memiliki seorang istri. Yunho jadi mengingat dirinya dulu sewaktu seumuran Changmin. Ia sama seperti sang anak banyak berubah semenjak mengenal apa itu cinta.

"Paman, apakah kau bisa membuat sepatu dari kulit rusa ini?" rupanya Changmin pergi ke salah satu rumah milik pembuat sepatu kenalan sang ayah. Pria tua itu mendongak menghentikan pekerjaannya untuk sementara membuat sepetu pesanan pelanggannya.

Pria tua itu tersenyum melihat kedatangan Changmin, pandangannya beralih pada rusa yang dibawa Changmin. "Kau ingin membuat sepatu untuk siapa?" sang Putra Mahkota terlihat malu-malu untuk menjawab. Dasar anak muda pikirnya. Ia mengelus pelan kulit rusa itu memang sangat sulit mendapatkan rusa terlebih kulit rusa yang di dapat Changmin sangat bagus.

"Baiklah, tidak usah kau jawab akupun sudah tahu. Kapan sepetu ini harus kuselesaikan?"

"Bisakah paman menyelesaikannya minggu ini?"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kini berjalan sendirian menuju paviliunnya. Ia memang sengaja melakukannya, Jaejoong masih sibuk membagikan bubur sedangkan para dayangnya, ia menyuruh mereka untuk tetap berada disana. Langkahnya terhenti melihat seorang wanita asing berpakaian ala cenayang. Wanita itu melihat kearahnya, lalu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Mohon maaf karena saya telah menghalangi jalan anda Putri Mahkota, tapi ada hal penting yang harus saya bicarakan dengan anda" raut wajah sang wanita cenayang terlihat serius. Sesuatu apakah sampai seorang cenayang datang menemuinya?

"Sesuatu apa?"

"Mohon maafkan kelancangan saya. Tapi jika saya tak mengatakannya pada anda maka sama saja saya menambah dosa bagi diri saya sendiri. Percayalah pada saya Putri Mahkota, ingat baik kata-kata saya. Berhati-hatilah jangan mudah percaya pada siapapun itu. Termasuk pada orang terdekat anda, jika anda ingin mempunyai keturunan jangan memakan makanan apapun yang diberikan dayang anda. Saya rasa itu saja yang dapat saya beritahukan pada anda, saya permisi" cenayang itu langsung berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan sejuta pertanyaan di hatinya. Apa maksud cenayang itu sebenarnya?

 **TBC**

 **Mian update lama, maklumi yah karena urusan saya banyak banget. Thanks semuanya, salam hangat dari saya. #BOW**


	5. Chapter 5

**TITTLE : OUR DESTINY**

 **CAST : SHIM CHANGMIN X CHO KYUHYUN ( CHANGKYU )**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE**

 **LENGTH : MULTICHAPTER**

 **RATING : T**

 **DISCLAIMER : Semua tokoh bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam untuk kebutuhan cerita.**

 **WARNING : Cerita ini murni milik saya, dan mengandung unsur Yaoi, boy x boy, dll. Jadi bagi ada yang tidak suka baik cerita atau cast, saya sarankan jangan dibaca!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

.

CHAPTER 5

Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan senyumnya begitu mendapati Putra Mahkota sudah pulang dari berburu bersama ayah mertuanya. Ia berusaha untuk tak bersikap terlalu berlebihan, sebab saat ini dirinya adalah seorang Putri Mahkota. Tata krama sangat dijunjung tinggi di dalam istana. Baik itu oleh orang yang tak dikenal maupun oleh sesama keluarga, peraturan lah yang mengekang para penghuninya untuk selalu bersikap formal. Kyuhyun beruntung baik Raja dan Ratu tak terlalu mempermasalahkan keformalan yang seharusnya dipegang teguh olehnya.

Kyuhyun memang besar bukan di istana, oleh karena itu ia masih perlu belajar begitu banyak hal tentang tata krama di dalam istana. Changmin pun juga tak pernah memintanya untuk selalu bersikap formal. Pria itu akan merajuk begitu ia memanggilnya dengan sebutan formal. Kyuhyun begitu merindukan sang suami, padahal mereka baru sehari tak bertemu. Ia terlalu asyik melamun sampai tak sadar seseorang berdiri di belakangnya.

Orang itu tersenyum mendekati Kyuhyun dengan langkah yang sangat pelan. Perlahan ia mengulurkan tangannya, menutupi pandangan Kyuhyun. Pria manis itu sedikit tersentak karena tiba-tiba saja suasana disekelilingnya menjadi gelap. Dan kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu, seseorang baru saja menutup matanya.

Kyuhyun memegang tangan orang yang tengah menutup matanya itu. Ia tersenyum menyadari si pelaku ternyata adalah suaminya sendiri. Ah, Kyuhyun jadi tertarik untuk sedikit mengerjai sang suami.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya berpura-pura tak tahu. Kyuhyun bisa mendengar tawa yang ditahan Changmin meskipun tawa itu sangat pelan. Posisi mereka sangat dekat menjadikannya bisa mendengar lebih jelas.

"Kau harus menebaknya sendiri?" Changmin menyamarkan suaranya. Percuma saja hal itu dilakukan, Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu tahu bahwa itu adalah sang suami. Rasanya menyenangkan juga bercanda seperti ini. kyuhyun harus sering-sering mengerjai suaminya ini, mungkin saja dengan begini ia dapat lebih dekat dengan Changmin.

"Emm, apa kau Kasim Cha?" Changmin mendengus, tak bisakah Kyuhyun menyebut nama yang lebih muda lagi. Apa istrinya ini hanya mengenal Kasim Cha saja? Apa di istana ini hanya Kasim Cha saja yang dikenal Kyuhyun? Apa menurut Kyuhyun ia setua itu?

"Kau tidak seru Putri Mahkota" Changmin melepas tangannya yang tadi sempat menutup mata Kyuhyun. Pria itu sepertinya tengah merajuk, terbukti dengan Changmin yang kini tengah menghadapkan badannya ke arah yang berlainan dengannya.

"Oh, rupanya tadi itu suamiku. Kau sudah pulang suamiku yang tampan?" Kyuhyun sedikit menggoda Changmin dengan kata-kata tampan. Walau Changmin tak merubah posisinya ia tahu prianya itu tengah tersenyum samar mendengar panggilan yang sangat jarang ia ucapkan atau tak pernah ia ucapkan sebelumnya.

"Iya, kau bisa melihat sendiri aku ada disini" dan kini Changmin akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun. Wajah istrinya ini begitu ia rindukan, padahal Changmin baru tak bertemu sehari. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa begitu gila hanya karena tak melihat wajah yang dapat membuatnya bertekuk lutut hanya untuk menatapnya. ia bahkan melupakan kekesalannya beberapa menit lalu.

Changmin mendekati Kyuhyun, ia menatapi Kyuhyun sekali lagi sebelum memeluk istrinya ini. membawa pria yang begitu dicintainya ini ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Mencoba menyalurkan perasaan rindunya pada Kyuhyun. Ia ingin Kyuhyun tahu bahwa ia sangat merindukannya.

Kyuhyun tertawa ia tak dapat tak membalas pelukan suaminya. Matanya terpejam, meresapi setiap moment kebersamaan mereka yang tak ingin dilewatkan begitu saja. Sedetik saja terlewat maka mereka berdua mungkin akan saling menyesal.

"Aku merindukanmu istriku yang paling cantik" suaminya ini ternyata pintar menggombal juga. Untung posisi mereka tak sedang saling bertatapan. Kyuhyun malu sekali jika sampai Changmin tahu pipinya tengah merona hanya karena dipanggil cantik. Padahal Kyuhyun paling tak suka dipanggil demikian, ia merasa panggilan itu sama seperti perempuan. Dan Kyuhyun bukanlah perempuan, tetapi entah kenapa pipinya tak dapat tak merona ketika Changmin yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan cantik.

"Aku juga merindukan suamiku yang ketampannya setelah Ayah mertua" mendengar balasan Kyuhyun yang tak sesuai dengan keinginannya, Changmin melepas pelukan mereka. Menatap istrinya dengan tatapan sebal, jadi menurut Kyuhyun ia yang kedua? Sedangkan ayahnya yang pertama. Ah, kenyataan menyebalkan macam apa ini.

"Kenapa kau menyebut ayah paling tampan. Padahal kau tahu dengan jelas bahwa akulah yang tertampan di kerajaan ini" Changmin mulai bersikap narsis. Kyuhyun memutar matanya malas, namun ia tak memungkiri kebenaran ucapan suaminya ini. Akan Tetapi tentu saja ia hanya akan mengakuinya di dalam hati. Malu lah jika dikatakan, terlebih Changmin sering bersikap menyebalkan.

"Jadi apa aku harus berbohong dengan mengatakan kau yang tampan suamiku?" Kyuhyun sedikit mengedipkan matanya. Mata Changmin melotot melihat tingkah istrinya yang menjadi lebih genit dibandingkan biasanya. Ia merasa ada perbedaan yang begitu kentara dalam sikap Kyuhyun.

"Tentu itu harus, karena kau itu istriku. Bukan istri ayahku" Changmin dengan cepat menjawab. Meskipun sudah berusaha tak memikirkannya tetap saja Changmin tak dapat menganggap lalu ucapan ayahnya. Para Menteri banyak yang ingin Putri Mahkota segera diganti jika tak dapat hamil dalam waktu dekat.

Demi Tuhan, Changmin benar-benar ingin mencekik leher mereka satu per satu. Ia cukup tahu istana bukanlah tempat yang mudah. Istana merupakan tempat paling kejam di dunia. Jika kau tak mempunyai uang dan kekuasaan maka bersiaplah untuk mundur segera atau kau akan disingkirkan dengan kejamnya. Di dalam istana tak ada kata belas kasihan, Kyuhyun tak pernah tahu kehidupan istana. Dan hal ini pasti akan membuat pria manis itu terpukul begitu mengetahui banyak yang tak menginginkan kehadirannya.

Kyuhyun hanya sosok yang polos yang selalu mempercayai perkataan orang lain, baik itu yang dikenal ataupun sosok asing yang tak pernah ditemuinya. Sifat inilah yang membuat Changmin ingin melindungi istrinya ini. ia tak akan membiarkan istrinya ini terluka. Tidak selama ia masih hidup.

Istana bukanlah tempat yang mudah, bahkan ada istilah tembok istana memiliki mata dan telinga. Sebuah kiasan yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa tak ada satupun orang di istana yang dapat kau percayai sepenuhnya. Orang akan gila dan kehilangan rasa belas kasihan begitu mengetahui apa yang bisa kau dapat ketika sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga kerajaan. Mereka bahkan rela melakukan hal gila demi mendapatkan satu posisi penting di istana. Hal ini tentu menunjukkan betapa kehidupan istana begitu mengerikan.

"Andai saja ibu tak menikah dengan ayah mertua mungkin aku-"

"Kumohon jangan pernah meninggalkan aku Putri Mahkota. Aku tak bisa jika kau tak ada disisiku…" Kyuhyun terdiam, tiba-tiba saja Putra Mahkota memeluknya. Memang bukan hal yang tak biasa, tapi perkataan Changmin membuatnya bingung. Apakah ada hal yang tak diketahuinya?

Pelukan erat Changmin seolah membenarkan pemikirannya. Ia hanya dapat berdoa semoga sesuatu itu bukanlah hal yang buruk.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam ia tak mendengar Ibu asrama Choi yang berulang kali memanggilnya. Pikirannya masih melayang memikirkan maksud ucapan Changmin, pintu yang terbuka seolah menyadarkannya. Kyuhyun menoleh, ia bisa melihat Ibu asrama Choi yang menghela nafas lega melihatnya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Sepertinya ia terlalu asyik melamun sampai membuat kepala pelayannya ini khawatir.

"Saya senang anda dalam keadaan baik-baik saja Putri Mahkota. Saya hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa makanan telah siap" Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia meminta maaf. Wanita setengah baya itu hanya tersenyum. Tak lama makanan kini sudah terhidang di mejanya. Walaupun mungkin makanan itu terlihat enak, ia sama sekali tak tertarik. Nafsu makannya seolah hilang.

Ia hanya menatapi makanan itu dengan pandangan tak tertarik, namun matanya tak sengaja menatap manisan buah yang biasa dan selalu ada di dalam menu makanannya. Akan tetapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja isi perutnya seolah bergejolak, Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya menghindari bau dari manisan yang cukup menyengat itu.

Ia tak sengaja menjatuhkan piring yang berada tak jauh dari sikunya. Mendengar bunyi yang nyaring segera saja pintu terbuka. Ibu asrama Choi menghampirinya, wanita itu melihat ceceran pecahan piring di lantai. Pandangannya beralih pada sosok Kyuhyun, majikannya itu sudah pucat dengan pandangan yang sayu. Ibu asrama Choi mendekati sosok Kyuhyun, ia memeriksa denyut nadi Kyuhyun yang terdengar lemah.

Tak lama pria manis itu terjatuh pingsan. Ibu asrama Choi berteriak agar para dayangnya yang lain segera memanggil tabib kemari. Sementara ia berusaha menidurkan Kyuhyun ke kasurnya. Ia berharap dalam hati agar tabib segera kemari dan semoga saja Putri Mahkota dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Changmin terkejut begitu diberitahu Putri Mahkota yang tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri. Ia beranjak pergi tak menghiraukan gurunya yang tengah menerangkan sistem pemerintahan istana, karena sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi seorang Raja. Pelajaran ini sudah ia dapat sejak kecil, Changmin terlalu malas mendengarkan ditambah keadaan istrinya yang cukup membuatnya kalut. Tidak, semoga saja istrinya tak mengalami hal buruk.

Langkahnya tak dapat dibilang pelan. Changmin bahkan tak peduli para dayang dan pengawalnya yang tertinggal jauh di belakang karena tak dapat mengimbanginya. Ia ingin sesegera mungkin sampai di paviliun istrinya. Hatinya tak bisa tenang mendengar kabar buruk itu, sebelum ia melihat istrinya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, Changmin tak akan pernah bisa tenang.

Ia masuk begitu saja setelah tiba di paviliun Putri Mahkota. Disana sudah ada seorang tabib juga ibunya yang ternyata sudah berada disini lebih dulu darinya. Changmin mengambil sisi di samping ibunya, ia bisa merasakan ibunya juga tengah khawatir sama sepertinya.

Tabib itu masih memeriksa Kyuhyun, ia sempat terkejut dan kemudian berusaha menormalkan kembali raut wajahnya. Dihadapannya kini sudah ada sosok Ratu dan Putra Mahkota yang sama-sama menatapnya penuh harap. Tabib itu sedikit membungkuk untuk memberi hormat pada kedua orang yang berpengaruh di istana ini.

"Bagaimana kondisi istriku? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Changmin tak tahan untuk tak bertanya. Ia kini menunggu jawaban dari sang tabib. Disampingnya ibunya mencoba menenangkannya.

"Putri Mahkota baik-baik saja. Beliau hanya kekurangan istirahat. Juga pola makanannya yang tak teratur membuatnya drop seketika. Mohon lebih perhatikan pola makannya" Changmin bisa bernafas lega. Tabib itu memohon undur diri, kini hanya tersisa Changmin dan Jaejoong juga sosok Kyuhyun yang masih menutup matanya.

"Aku merasa bukanlah suami yang baik karena tak bisa menjaga istriku sendiri" Jaejoong menepuk bahu Changmin mencoba memberi kekuatan untuk anaknya. Ia tahu Changmin pasti sangatlah khawatir, ia saja sampai harus membatalkan kunjungannya untuk memeriksa dayang-dayang yang tak patuh pada peraturan.

"Aku yakin Kyuhyunie pasti baik-baik saja. Dia adalah sosok lelaki yang kuat. Kau jangan menyalahkan dirimu Min" kata-kata Jaejoong tak cukup menenangkan Changmin. Pria itu masihlah menunjukkan raut wajah cemas. Tangannya bahkan tak juga melepas tangan Kyuhyun yang terkulai lemas dipinggir kasur.

"Kau pulanglah saja Min, biar ibu yang menjaga Putri Mahkota. Hari sudah mulai malam" Changmin menggeleng tak setuju. Ia tak akan beranjak dari sini sebelum Putri Mahkota membuka matanya. Jaejoong menghela nafas, anaknya cukup sulit untuk dibujuk.

"Ibu saja yang pulang, ayah pasti merindukan ibu" Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, ia tak percaya anaknya bisa mengatakan hal begitu dalam keadaan seperti ini. "Kau mau ibu memukulmu heh, biar saja ayahmu itu. Putri Mahkota jauh lebih membutuhkan ibu" Changmin tertawa, jelas kata-kata ibunya tak sejalan dengan hatinya. Ia menyentuh bahu ibunya, membuat pandangan Jaejoong beralih pada sang anak.

"Pulanglah dan beristirahatlah. Aku tak ingin ibu ikut-ikutan sakit juga" Changmin menatap ibunya lembut. Hati Jaejoong tersentuh, ia beranjak dari posisinya. Meskipun ini berat, namun perkataan lembut anaknya tak mungkin tak didengarnya. "Jaga dirimu, jangan sampai kau yang malah sakit" pesan Jaejoong sebelum pergi dari kamar Kyuhyun. Ia menatap sekali lagi Changmin dan Kyuhyun, senyum tercipat di wajahnya ia yakin Changmin dapat menjaga Putri Mahkota dengan baik, sampai pintu itu tertutup rapat menghilangkannya dari pandangan sang anak.

Kini hanya tersisa dirinya juga Kyuhyun. Meskipun ia tahu malam telah larut, Changmin tak dapat memejamkan matanya barang sedetikpun. Ia tak akan tertidur, setidaknya sampai Kyuhyun membuka mata. Pergerakan Kyuhyun tak luput dari pandangannya. Mata Changmin berbinar bahagia, ia menunggu sampai Kyuhyun sepenuhnya membuka matanya.

Istrinya itu menoleh kearahnya. Changmin tersenyum masih tak melepas genggaman tangannya pada Kyuhyun. "Kenapa anda ada disini?"

"Aku ini suamimu, tentu aku bisa dan berhak berada disini kapanpun Putri Mahkota" terangnya. Meskipun agak kesal dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Changmin kini bisa menghela nafas lega melihat Kyuhyunnya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Kyuhyun mencoba untuk duduk, Changmin sempat tak setuju namun kekeras kepalaan istrinya berhasil mengalahkannya. Changmin hanya dapat mengalah, ia membantu Kyuhyun untuk duduk. Istrinya itu memegangi kepalanya, mungkin masih tersisa rasa pusing.

"Kau baik-baik saja Putri Mahkota?" tanyanya khawatir. Kyuhyun memberikan senyumnya, ia menggeleng agar Changmin tak khawatir.

"Aku hanya ingin minum" Changmin segera meraih segelas air yang sudah disediakan untuk Kyuhyun. Ia membantu istrinya itu untuk minum. Setengah gelas berhasil dihabiskan Kyuhyun. Setelahnya ia kembali meletakkan gelas itu di meja kecil dekat kasur yang ditempati Kyuhyun.

"Ada sesuatu lain yang kau butuhkan Putri Mahkota?" Changmin mencoba menjadi suami yang baik sekarang. Ini pertama kalinya ia mengurus orang yang sedang sakit, ternyata ini yang dirasakan ayahnya setiap kali sang ibu jatuh sakit. Changmin kini dapat memahaminya, perasaan kalut, gelisah, khawatir dan juga takut bercampur menjadi satu.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Apa yang terjadi padaku?" Kyuhyun kembali berbaring. Changmin yang memaksa agar istrinya itu untuk berbaring saja. Meskipun sempat tak setuju toh Kyuhyun tetap berbaring juga.

"Kau pingsan, dan aku hampir mati jika sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu. Tolong jangan membuatku khawatir Putri Mahkota" Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia menggenggam tangan Changmin. Kyuhyun menjadi merasa bersalah karena membuat suaminya khawatir. Changmin pasti lelah setelah seharian ini mengurus istana, tak seharusnya Changmin disini. Suaminya ini harus istirahat segera.

"Maaf" Kyuhyun berkata dengan suara yang lirih.

"Tidak, kau tidak bersalah. Cukup kau sehat dan baik-baik saja hanya itu yang kuinginkan. Sekarang tidurlah" Changmin menarik selimut sampai menutupi sebagian tubuh Kyuhyun. Pria itu mengecup kening istrinya, kemudian mematikan lilin yang berada di kamar Kyuhyun.

"Jangan pergi" tangan Kyuhyun menahannya ketika ia hendak beranjak. Changmin tersenyum sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali duduk, ia tersenyum dan mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan Kyuhyun.

Tangan Kyuhyun tak juga melepasnya walaupun sudah terlelap ke alam mimpi. Changmin menghela nafas pelan, ia tak bisa berbaring karena tangan Kyuhyun tak melepasnya. Kasurnya hanya cukup menampung Kyuhyun saja, ia tak dapat beranjak untuk menggelar kasur untuknya karena tangan Kyuhyun menahannya. Alhasil Changmin harus tertidur dengan posisi duduk selama semalaman penuh.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi pada Putri Mahkota?" Menteri Sung langsung mengajukan pertanyaan ketika tabib istana yang baru saja memeriksa keadaan Putri Mahkota tiba di kediamannya. Ini permintaan darinya agar sang tabib berkunjung ke kediamannya setelah memeriksa keadaan sang Putri Mahkota.

Tabib itu membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Sesuai perkiraan anda tuan, juga tentang hal yang harus saya katakan saya sudah melaksanakan semuanya sesuai perintah anda" senyum licik tercipta di bibirnya. Menteri Sung memberikan sekantung koin emas pada sang tabib. Pria itu menatap tak percaya pada Menteri Sung yang baru saja memberikannya sekantung koin emas. Ini jumlah yang sangat banyak, bahkan gajinya sebagai seorang tabib saja tidak sebesar ini.

"Terimakasih tuan, tapi apa ini tidak terlalu banyak?" ia agak khawatir juga. Pekerjaannya cukup ringan tak sebanding dengan upah yang diberikan Menteri Sung padanya.

"Tidak, lain kali jika aku menginginkan bantuanmu kau harus membantuku. Sekarang kau boleh pergi dan ingatlah jangan mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun atau aku akan membuat keluargamu sengsara"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun begitu sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan penglihatannya. Ia mencoba untuk bangun dari posisinya tetapi kemudian Kyuhyun merasakan seseorang tengah menggenggam tangannya.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan terkejut melihat Putra Mahkota tertidur dalam posisi duduk. Astaga, apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Putra Mahkota pasti akan merasa sakit sekujur tubuh. Kyuhyun ingin membangunkan Changmin, namun ia urungkan melihat raut lelah yang tergambar jelas pada wajah tampan sang suami.

Kyuhyun jadi merasa sedih, ia membuat Putra Mahkota harus melakukan hal yang tak pernah dilakukan calon Raja Joseon itu sebelumnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Kau sudah bangun Putri Mahkota?" tanpa ia membangunkan Changmin sudah lebih dulu bangun dengan sendirinya. Ia membuat mimik muka ceria, tak ingin sampai Changmin merasa bersalah karena membuat dirinya bersedih. Sebenarnya alasan ia bersedih juga karena pria ini yang selalu membuatnya khawatir.

"Iya, apa pingganggmu tak sakit? Apa perlu aku memijitnya?" Kyuhyun mencoba menawarkan. Memang bukan tawaran yang buruk, namun Changmin tak ingin membuat pria yang dicintainya ini kelelahan.

Ia menggeleng. "Tidak, ah aku ada rapat dengan ayah juga para menteri. Aku harus segera pergi Putri Mahkota, jika ada apa-apa segera temui aku. Aku pergi" dengan cepat pria itu mengecup keningnya lalu berlalu pergi menyisakan Kyuhyun yang terus menatapinya.

Pria manis itu menghela nafas pelan, Changmin berjalan dengan langkah agak terseok. Pria itu pasti tengah menahan rasa sakitnya, andai ia bisa melakukan sesuatu.

.

.

.

"Anda tak apa Hwangtaeja?" Kasim Cha sangat menyadari Putra Mahkota sedari tadi terus memegangi pinggangnya. Changmin meringis tingkah laku anehnya diketahui kasimnya ini.

"Tidak bukan apa-apa. Hanya terjadi hal kecil saja" bukan gayanya jika ia sampai memberitahukan keadaannya. Changmin paling tak suka membuat orang lain khawatir.

"Apakah semalam anda menginap di tempat Putri Mahkota?" Kasim Cha kembali bertanya. Sesungguhnya ini bukan diri kasimnya sekali. Kasim Cha bukan orang yang ingin tahu urusan orang lain. Ada apa dengan kasimnya ini?

"Iya, ada apa? Tumben sekali kau bertanya hal seperti ini?" kasimnya itu hanya tersenyum samar. Changmin makin bingung dibuatnya. "Saya sangat yakin anda akan segera memiliki keturunan Hwangtaeja" Hah, dan perkataan terakhir Kasim Cha membuatnya terdiam mendadak.

Memilki anak? Memang ada keinginan dalam hatinya untuk segera memiliki anak. Tapi bukan dalam waktu dekat. Entahlah, ia masih ingin kehidupan rumah tangganya hanya dilalui oleh ia dan istrinya saja. Changmin belum memikirkan hal itu sejauh ini.

"Apa Putri Mahkota baik-baik saja? Seharusnya beliau yang sakit pinggang bukan anda Hwangtaeja" Changmin berpikir sejenak, mencoba merangkai maksud dari kata-kata kasimnya. Ia membulatkan matanya begitu sadar maksud dari sang kasim.

"Kau sangat mesum sekali Kasim Cha! Aku tidak-" Ok, tampaknya Changmin terlalu bersemangat sampai tak sadar sudah berteriak. Teriakannya menimbulkan tatapan heran dari para dayangnya. Changmin tersenyum kikuk, dalam hati ia merutuki kemesuman kasimnya ini.

.

.

.

"Jeonha, apa anda sudah benar-benar memikirkan keputusan anda?" Sekretariat istana belum berani menulis pernyataan yang baru saja dikatakan Yunho. Raja tampaknya sudah sangat yakin untuk menyerahkan kekuasaannya pada Putra Mahkota. Bukan karena ia tak menyetujuinya hanya saja bukankah Putra Mahkota masih harus banyak belajar tentang sistem pemerintahan.

Akan sangat sulit untuk Putra Mahkota mengurus kerajaan jika pria muda itu belum dapat memimpin. Yunho hanya tersenyum, ia tahu Sekretariat istana pasti bertanya seperti ini. Memang cukup mendadak keputusannya ini, namun ia sudah memikirkannya jauh-jauh hari. Yunho yakin sangat yakin bahwa anaknya dapat memimpin kerajaan ini, mungkin saja Changmin dapat melakukannya jauh lebih baik darinya.

"Tulis saja apa yang baru saja kukatakan, juga jangan lupa untuk menuliskan surat perintah yang sama untuk Putri Mahkota" Yunho mengingatkan skretariat istana.

"Tapi Puttri Mahkota-"

"Apa kau keberatan Sekretariat istana?" Yunho dengan cepat memotong. Ia menatap tajam lelaki yang kini tengah menunduk dalam-dalam. "Maafkan atas kelancangan hamba Jeonha, saya akan segera menulisnya agar bisa dibacakan pada rapat nanti"

.

.

.

"Kerajaan Joseon sebentar lagi akan tiba, persiapkan jamuan yang baik untuk mereka. Putri Mahkota kerajaan Joseon, aku menginginkannya" Seorang pria berpakaian ala kaisar menopangkan kedua tangannya. Tersenyum memandangi lukisan yang melukiskan keindahan wajah sang Putri Mahkota yang sayangnya telah dimilki sang calon Raja kerajaan sebelah.

TBC

Maaf banget karena updatenya lama, saya juga gak pengen lama tapi akhir-akhir ini ffn susah dibuka. Update aja harus memakan waktu setengah jam. Adakah yang sama seperti saya? Thanks for reading! See you all #BOW


	6. Chapter 6

**TITTLE : OUR DESTINY**

 **CAST : SHIM CHANGMIN X CHO KYUHYUN ( CHANGKYU )**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE**

 **LENGTH : MULTICHAPTER**

 **RATING : T**

 **DISCLAIMER : Semua tokoh bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam untuk kebutuhan cerita.**

 **WARNING : Cerita ini murni milik saya, dan mengandung unsur Yaoi, boy x boy, dll. Jadi bagi ada yang tidak suka baik cerita atau cast, saya sarankan jangan dibaca!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

.

CHAPTER 6

Kyuhyun masih tergolek lemah ditempat tidurnya. Seharian ini ia dilarang melakukan aktivitas yang berat. Dilarang melakukan ini dan itu membuatnya harus menahan rasa bosan yang sudah melandanya sedari tadi. Hal ini bertolak belakang dengan dirinya yang suka melakukan hal-hal berat. Meskipun ia tengah sakit, ibunya bukanlah orang yang suka memanjakan anaknya. Justru menurut ibunya dengan tetap beraktivitas maka rasa sakit itu perlahan akan hilang.

Namun disini, ia hidup dengan penuh peraturan. Memang jika disini ia bisa lebih bersantai sedikit, tak akan ada omelan ibunya karena seharian hanya bermalas-malasan di kasur. Tapi justru omelan sang ibu yang paling dirindukannya saat ini. Sudah lama ibunya tak mengunjunginya, ia jadi merindukan wajah cantik ibunya dan tak lupa kakaknya yang sebelas dua belas berperilaku sama seperti sang ibu.

"Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota, seseorang ingin bertemu dengan anda"

.

.

.

Semua dewan istana juga para menteri sudah berkumpul di istana agung. Raja meminta pada semua pejabat istana itu untuk berkumpul, hal ini membuahkan tanda tanya dibenak semua orang yang kini hadir. Suasana masih ramai banyak kasak-kusuk pertanyaan yang dilontarkan para pejabat soal pertemuan yang tiba-tiba ini. Tak biasanya Raja melakukan pertemuan mendadak kecuali ada sesuatu yang penting yang akan terjadi.

"Menteri Nam, apakah yang menurutmu sudah terjadi hingga Raja memerintahkan kita semua untuk hadir?" Menteri Nam, salah satu anggota yang mendukung Putri Mahkota. Sang menteri menoleh pada seseorang baru saja mengajaknya bicara.

"Menurutku ini ada hubungannya dengan Putra Mahkota juga Putri Mahkota, mungkin pengangkatan mereka sebagai Raja dan Ratu yang selanjutnya" ini hanya praduganya saja. Memang belum tentu, tapi ia yakin semua orang yang berada dikubu Putri Mahkota akan mendukung tebakannya ini.

"Semoga hal itu benar" Menteri Jang membalasnya mereka berdua tertawa tak menyadari obrolan mereka sedari tadi disimak Menteri Sung. Tangannya terkepal, lihat saja ia akan melakukan sesuatu jika hal itu terjadi. Jangan meremehkannya karena ia tak akan bisa berada diposisinya saat ini jika ia tak bisa melakukan sesuatu.

"Yang Mulia Raja dan Putra Mahkota datang!" obrolan itu seketika berhenti. Suasana mendadak sunyi, hanya terdengar langkah kaki Raja dan Putra Mahkota yang tengah memasuki istana agung yang terdengar.

Yunho menatap semua pejabat istana yang hadir. Syukurlah kali ini semuanya hadir tanpa terkeculi. "Sekretariat istana bacakan semua keputusanku"

"Baik, Jeonha" Sekretariat istana membungkuk sejenak. Sebelum membuka gulungan yang berisi surat keputusan yang dibuat Raja beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum pertemuan diadakan.

"Dengan dibuatnya surat keputusan ini, Raja menyatakan sebuah keputusan bahwa Putra Mahkota Changmin akan menggantikan posisinya sebagai Raja berikutnya setelah Raja yang sekarang mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya. Juga pernyataan bahwa Putri Mahkota Kyuhyun akan menjadi Ratu menggantikan Ratu Jaejoong. Dengan dibacakannya surat keputusan ini, maka Raja menyatakan hal ini sah secara hukum dan tak ada yang boleh menentangnya"

Para menteri dibawah kubu Putri Mahkota tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Mereka sudah berada diposisi yang aman, namun hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan para menteri yang berada dibawah kubu Menteri Sung. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya diam, menunggu sang ketua kubu mereka yang bertindak.

"Yang Mulia mohon ampun sebelumnya, kami tidak dapat menerima keputusan ini kecuali jika Yang Mulia mengabulkan permohonan kami"

"Kabulkan permohonan kami Yang Mulia"

Seperti yang sudah diprediksi Yunho. Para menteri itu bersujud memohon agar permohonan mereka dikabulkan. Yunho tak bisa menganggap remeh mereka, banyak diantara mereka yang memiliki pengaruh yang besar. Ia menoleh menatap sang anak. Ekspresi Changmin sangat tenang, seperti keinginannya. Ia kini dapat bernafas dengan lega jika kelak mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya. Sikap Changmin sudah seperti apa yang dia inginkan. Ia selalu mewanti-wanti pada sang anak untuk selalu tenang dalam situasi apapun meskipun itu bertolak belakang dengan keinginannya.

"Katakan apa permohonan kalian" Menteri Sung bangun dari posisi sujudnya. Sementara para bawahannya masih bersujud sampai kira-kira permintaan mereka dikabulkan.

"Kami menginginkan agar Putra Mahkota untuk memiliki selir sebagai ganti jika Putri Mahkota tidak dapat mengandung" licik juga permohonan mereka.

"Semua keputusan berada ditangan anakku. Aku hanya akan menyetujui jika Putra Mahkota menyetujuinya" pernyataan Yunho membuahkan Changmin menjadi pusat tatapan dari semua orang yang hadir. Kini Changminlah juru kunci agar semua keinginan mereka dapat terkabul.

.

.

.

"Ibu"

Kyuhyun bangun dari posisi tidurnya begitu ternyata sang ibulah yang datang mengunjunginya. Dibelakang sang ibu kakaknya juga turut hadir. Mereka membungkuk memberikan penghormatan padanya. Kyuhyun berdecak sebal, kenapa mereka harus bertindak seolah-olah mereka bukan keluarga saja.

"Ibu jangan bersikap formal padaku" Heechul tersenyum anaknya masih tak berubah. Kyuhyun tetaplah anaknya yang selalu merajuk meskipun sesekali anak itu akan bertingkah dewasa.

"Ini adalah peraturan istana Yang Mulia Putri Mahkota" Kyuhyun membuang pandangannya. Berharap sang ibu akan merubah sikapnya, tetapi nyatanya Heechul tetap tak berubah. "Duduklah ibu"

Keduanya baru duduk setelah Kyuhyun menyuruh mereka. Apa ibu dan kakaknya ini akan terus berdiri jika ia tak juga menyuruh mereka untuk duduk. Dasar menyebalkan. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri Kyuhyun merasa senang dengan kehadiran keduanya, baru saja ia mengharapkannya dan kini mereka sudah berada di depannya.

"Kami datang karena kami mendengar kabar bahwa anda jatuh sakit. Bagaimana kondisi anda sekarang Yang Mulia?" Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Seperti yang ibu lihat aku dalam kondisi yang baik"

Senyum lega terpatri diwajah Heechul. Dengan isyarat mata ia mengatakan pada Ara untuk meletakkan bungkusan yang dipersiapkannya dari rumah. Kyuhyun memandang bungkusan itu dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Itu adalah sup gingseng, bukankah jika kau sakit kau sering memakannya" Ara menjawab tanpa mengindahkan keformalitasan yang seharusnya tetap dijaga. Heechul memukul kepala sang anak sulungnya, meskipun mereka adalah keluarga posisi Kyuhyun tetaplah berada diatas mereka. Ara mengaduh kesakitan, Kyuhyun tertawa melihatnya sudah lama ia tak melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Dulu, pemandangan seperti ini seolah sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya. Tak ada hari yang mereka lewati tanpa perdebatan, namun justru itu yang dapat membuat mereka saling mengenal lebih dalam satu sama lain.

"Bersikaplah sopan sedikit, meskipun Putri Mahkota itu adikmu kau harus tetap menghormatinya sebagai istri dari calon Raja kita" dengan masih menahan rasa sebal Ara terpaksa mengiyakan. "Maafkan sikap kakak anda Putri Mahkota"

"Ibu, sudahlah tak apa. Aku tak akan menghukum kalian meskipun kalian bersikap tak sopan padaku" seperti mendapat bantuan Ara mengangguk dengan antusias. Kyuhyun saja tak mempermasalahkan sikap mereka tapi kenapa sang ibu yang rempong sendiri.

"Tidak, kami tetap harus menjaga tatakrama karena ini di dalam istana" Heechul masih teguh pada pendiriannya. Ia hanya tak ingin mempermalukan anaknya dengan bersikap tak sopan. Mereka memang dari kalangan bawah, justru karena itulah ia ingin membuktikan pada mereka bahwa kalangan bawah bisa bersikap sopan juga.

"Makanlah, semoga anda dapat sehat seperti biasa-" perkataan Heechul terhenti begitu Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya dan memeluknya dengan penuh rindu. Air mata tak dapat dibendungnya lagi, perasaan rindu yang sedari tadi ditahannya kini meluap sudah. Dengan tangan bergetar Heechul membalas pelukan sang anak. Untuk sesaat hanya ada suara isakan tangis dari keduanya. Ara hanya tersenyum simpul melihat pemandangan yang mengharukan itu.

.

.

.

"Jadi besok aku harus ke Kerajaan China ayah?" Yunho menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak, membaca laporan-laporan yang dikirimkan para menteri padanya. Syukurlah pertemuan tadi berlangsung dengan cepat dan tak memakan waktu lama. Semua berkat keputusan Changmin yang menurutnya terbilang nekad. Namun Yunho yakin sang anak sudah memikirkan baik-baik resiko apa yang akan ditanggung dengan keputusan itu. Changmin sudah dewasa dan Yunho yakin anaknya pasti sudah mepertimbangkan hal ini matang-matang.

"Iya, ayah yang akan mempersiapkan semuanya. Sebaiknya kau pulang dan beristirahat jangan lupa kabari pada Putri Mahkota tentang hal ini"

.

.

.

Paviliun milik Putri Mahkota sudah sepi para dayang banyak yang sudah kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Changmin jadi ragu, ia takut Kyuhyun sudah tidur. Namun jika ia tak bertemu dengan istrinya itu sekarang mungkin besok ia tak akan mempunyai nyali untuk bertemu kaisar dari Kerajaan China. Joseon masihlah Kerajaan yang berada dibawah Kerajaan China, banyak hal yang terjadi yang masih harus dilaporkan pada Kerajaan China termasuk soal pengangkatan para pejabat kerajaan dan termasuk pengangkatan Raja dan Ratu di dalamnya.

Dengan langkah pelan Changmin membuka pintu paviliun Kyuhyun. Gelap adalah pemandangan pertama kali ia lihat. Ternyata benar sesuai dugaannya, Kyuhyun sudah tertidur. Changmin berusaha untuk tak menimbulkan bunyi sedikitpun, akan tetapi Kyuhyun tetap terbangun. Sepertinya istrinya itu belum tertidur sepenuhnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum menyambut kedatangan sang suami.

"Kau masih belum tidur Putri Mahkota?" Kyuhyun menepuk kasur disebelahnya mengisyaratkan pada Changmin agar mengambil tempat duduk disana. "Belum, ada apa kau kemari malam-malam begini suamiku?"

Changmin tertawa, Kyuhyun ternyata masih menuruti perintahnya dengan memanggilnya suamiku. Changmin menidurkan kepalanya dipaha sang istri. Memejamkan matanya sejenak, ia selalu suka aroma menenangkan sang istri. Entah sabun atau parfum apa yang digunakan sang istri atau memang aroma menenangkan ini murni dari diri sang istri. Tapi apapun itu ia memang selalu merasa nyaman jika berada di dekat istrinya.

Jika saja Kyuhyun tak sakit mungkin ia akan meminta sang istri untuk menemaninya. Meskipun ia sudah ditetapkan menjadi Raja keputusan resminya masihlah milik Kerajaan China. Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Changmin, ia tahu suaminya ini tengah gelisah. Tanpa perlu Changmin mengatakannya saja ia dapat menebaknya. Hanya dengan melihat gegalatnya saja ia tahu, gelagat Changmin sangat mudah dibaca olehnya.

"Maukah kau berdoa untukku Kyu?" pinta Changmin masih dengan mata terpejam. Kyuhyun tersenyum, tanpa perlu Changmin minta ia akan selalu berdoa untuk sang suami. Karena itu sudah menjadi salah satu kewajibannya. Ia akan selalu berdoa agar sang suami selalu dilimpahi kesehatan,keselamatan dan kebahagiaan.

"Tentu suamiku, aku akan berdoa tanpa kau minta sekalipun" mata Changmin terbuka. Mereka hanya saling memandang dalam diam. Tangan Changmin terjulur mengelus pipi sang istri. Syukurlah, Kyuhyun sudah terlihat tak sepucat seperti kemarin meskipun penerangan sekeliling mereka cukup minim.

"Besok aku akan pergi ke Kerajaan China untuk meminta persetujuan mereka. Aku hanya merasa sedikit gugup dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan mereka nanti" Kyuhyun masih diam mendengarkan. Tangannya tak berhenti mengelus rambut Changmin. Menunggu kelanjutan yang akan diucapkan Changmin.

"Aku minta maaf padamu, karena tanpa persetujuanmu aku mengangkat selir. Jika kau tak setuju aku akan membatalkannya" kegiatan Kyuhyun terhenti. Untuk beberapa saat ia terdiam tetapi sedetik kemudian ia kembali mengelus rambut Changmin. "Aku tahu kau punya alasan untuk semua keputusanmu. Aku akan mendukung apapun itu" Changmin tersenyum lega dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun. Sungguh ia sangat beruntung memiliki istri seperti Kyuhyun.

"Bolehkah aku tidur disini untuk malam ini Kyu?"

"Tentu dengan senang hati suamiku"

.

.

.

Changmin sudah bersiap dengan kuda miliknya. Semua rombongan yang akan menemaninya pun sudah bersiap-siap. Tadi pagi ia melarang Kyuhyun untuk datang. Ia takut jika Kyuhyun datang, maka ia tak akan sanggup pergi dan malah akan mengajak istrinya itu untuk ikut turut serta. Ibu dan ayahnya datang turut mengantarnya. Changmin mengikat tali kudanya sebelum menghampiri kedua orangtuanya.

"Kau harus berhati-hati Min, apapun keputusannya nanti kau harus kembali dengan selamat" seperti biasa Jaejoong selalu menyampaikan petuah padanya ketika ia atau ayahnya dalam perajalanan ke luar istana.

"Ibu tak perlu khawatir aku akan menjaga diriku dengan baik"

"Pesan ayah sama seperti ibumu. Ingatlah bahwa kau memiliki seorang istri disini juga tanggungjawab yang harus kau emban" sang ayah ikut-ikutan memberikan petuah yang tak jauh berbeda dengan sang ibu.

Changmin mengangguk, ia sudah bersiap naik ke kudanya namun sebuah panggilan menghentikannya. Istrinya tengah berlari kearahnya, kenapa Kyuhyun begitu keras kepala. Bukankah Changmin sudah bilang bahwa-

"Aku kesini hanya ingin mengucapkan padamu berhati-hatilah, karena tadi pagi aku tak sempat mengucapkannya kau pergi begitu saja tanpa menungguku" Changmin tersenyum ia mendekati Kyuhyun mengelus rambut sang istri pelan, segera setelahnya ia langsung berbalik melambaikan tangannya sebelum memacu kudanya agar segera pergi dari sini. Ya, sebelum ia berubah pikiran karena kehadiran sang istri. Diikuti rombongan yang turut serta menemaninya. Jaejoong menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan.

"Dia pasti dapat menjaga dirinya. kau harus percaya padaku Kyu karena aku ibunya" Jaejoong tertawa kecil. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya matanya tetap mengawasi Changmin yang mulai pergi menjauh bersama rombongannya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun akan kembali ke paviliunnya, begitu matanya menangkap seorang cenayang yang beberapa waktu menemuinya kembali dilihatnya tengah berjalan kearahnya. Apalagi yang akan disampaikan cenayang itu. Kyuhyun harap bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk. Cenayang itu membungkuk. "Lama tidak bertemu Yang Mulia" hanya senyuman yang ia berikan sebagai balasan.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan?" diam sejenak, Kyuhyun menanti jawaban yang akan dilontarkan sang cenayang. "Saya sangat senang karena langit memilih anda sebagai pendamping Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota. Langit sangat menyayangi anda, jadi anda harus percaya pada langit karena langit akan membantu anda menemukan kebenaran yang sejati. Saya akan selalu mendoakan segala kebahagiaan untuk anda, semoga anda selalu sehat"

Lagi, kata-kata sang cenayang tak cukup dimengertinya. Namun kali ini ia menahan sang cenayang begitu wanita itu akan pergi. "Aku berterimakasih atas segala doa yang kau berikan untukku. Tapi sungguh bisakah aku tahu maksudmu. Hanya kali ini saja beritahu aku apa maksudmu. Kebenaran apa yang akan aku terima?"

.

.

.

Changmin memacu kudanya dengan cepat, Kerajaan China tak terlalu jauh untuk mereka capai. Terlebih rombongan yang dibawanya lebih sedikit, hanya tinggal melewati daerah perbatasan mereka dan ia akan sampai di Kerajaan China. Sungai di depannya menjadi titik akhir perjalanan mereka, karena sungai itulah daerah perbatasan mereka.

Ia menghentikan kudanya sejenak, beralih menatap rombongannya. Hanya memakan waktu dua jam dari Joseon untuk sampai ke perbatasan. Namun tak dapat disembunyikan ada beberapa pengawalnya yang kelelahan. "Apa perlu kita istirahat?" meskipun ingin segera sampai ia tetap harus mengutamakan keselamatan rombongannya.

"Tidak Yang Mulia kami baik-baik saja. Lanjutkan saja perjalanannya, tinggal melewati sungai ini dan kita akan segera sampai di Kerajaan China lalu beristirahat disana" baiklah ia menyetujui usulan kasimnya, ia kembali memacu kudanya. Untung saja sekarang tengah kemarau jadi air sungai tak terlalu begitu deras. Dari sini mereka dapat melihat istana megah Kerajaan China. Sangat indah jika dilihat dari kejauhan. Terakhir kali Changmin kesini sewaktu usianya baru menginjak 3 tahun. Meskipun tak terlalu jelas ingat, karena pada saat itu ia masih terlalu kecil.

Pada waktu itu ayahnya meminta persetujuan pada Kerajaan China soal pengangkatannya sebagai Putra Mahkota. Ia memang tak terlalu ingat, untung saja ibunya menceritakan hal itu padanya. Kerajaan ini kini telah berkembang pesat sama seperti Joseon. Changmin harap Joseon juga bisa sama atau bahkan lebih besar dari Kerajaan China.

Mereka meneruskan perjalanan sampai ke gerbang masuk istana Kerajaan China. Disana mereka disambut beberapa pelayan istana. Begitu memasuki istana, sambutan lebih meriah lagi bahkan sang kaisar ikut hadir menyambut. Mereka diperlakukan dengan sangat baik. Namun ini yang justru dikhawatirkan Changmin. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada sedikit kejanggalan. Changmin membungkuk begitu sudah berhadapan dengan sang kaisar,

"Selamat datang Putra Mahkota Changmin, aku harap kau bisa menikmati waktumu selama disini. Beistirahatlah sebentar sebelum kau menyampaikan perihal tujuan kedatanganmu. Para pelayanku akan mengantarkan kalian dan menyiapkan semua kebutuhan kalian. Semoga kalian betah selama berada disini"

Sang Kaisar berlalu setelah menyampaikan kata-kata sambutan sebagai tuan rumah. Changmin masih menatap aneh kaisar. Kenapa firasat buruknya tak juga lenyap. Justru ia harusnya senang karena ternyata mereka memperlakukannya tak seperti apa yang dibayangkannya. "Yang Mulia, rombongan sudah terlebih dahulu pergi. Kita juga harus segera menyusul mereka Yang Mulia"

.

.

.

Kamar ini terlalu luas untuk seorang tamu sepertinya. Tidak bisakah mereka langsung menyampaikan maksud mereka dan segera pergi dari sini. Mungkin karena ia tidak berada di Kerajaan sendiri, jadi ia merasakan perasaan yang tak nyaman ini. Pintu kamarnya diketuk seseorang, Changmin langsung bangkit begitu sang kaisarlah yang datang. Ada apa pula sang kaisar secara pribadi menemuinya.

"Apakah kamar ini cukup nyaman untukmu Putra Mahkota Changmin?" tidak sama sekali, Changmin ingin menjawab seperti itu. Bukan karena tempatnya yang kecil, ini bahkan sangat besar. Tapi entahlah, ia tak cukup merasa nyaman atau mungkin tak bisa nyaman sekali.

"Iya, ini lebih dari nyaman Yang Mulia Kaisar" tatakrama tetaplah harus dijunjung Changmin. Ia tak bisa begitu saja mengatakan hal yang mengganjal dihatinya. Tidak, karena ia tahu hal itu akan memicu perang diantara kedua kerajaan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau dapat membersihkan dirimu, kita akan makan malam bersama"

.

Changmin baru bergabung dengan semua orang yang sudah menunggunya termasuk sang kaisar. Ia meminta maaf karena membuat mereka menunggu. "Selamat menikmati makanannya, semoga kalian semua menyukai hidangan yang kami sajikan" lagi-lagi sang kaisar tersenyum ramah pada mereka semua. Hati Changmin justru semakin risau. Ia tak dapat menikmati hidangannya, setelah makan malam ini ia akan menemui kaisar dan menyampaikan maksudnya agar mereka bisa segera pergi dari sini.

"Oh iya, saya belum memperkenalkan keluarga kami. Maafkan saya, disebelah saya ini adalah Permaisuri Song Qian dan disebelah permaisuri ada Putra Mahkota kami Shi Xun. Sementara saya sendiri Kaisar Shi Yuan"

"Saya Putra Mahkota Changmin dari Kerajaan Joseon"

.

.

.

Makan malam telah selesai. Ini waktunya bagi Changmin untuk menemui sang kaisar. Langkah demi langkah ia berjalan dengan pasti. Disana, di kursi tahta kebanggaannya sang kaisar tengah bersenda gurau dengan anak juga istrinya. Melihat kehadiran Changmin, sang kaisar memerintahkan pada istri dan anaknya untuk meninggalkan ia dan Changmin.

"Duduklah Putra Mahkota Changmin" tak punya kuasa Changmin menurut, ia dengan tenang duduk di kursi yang tadi diduduki anak dari kaisar. Putra Mahkota Shi Xun baru berusia 4 tahun. Melihat Putra Mahkota Shi Xun mengingatkan ia dengan sang istri. Keinginan untuk memiliki anakpun tumbuh dihatinya.

"Aku tahu perihal tujuan kedatanganmu kesini. Kau menginginkan persetujuanku kan? Aku akan menyetujuinya namun dengan satu syarat. Aku menginginkan Putri Mahkota Kyuhyun untuk menjadi selirku"

Changmin terkejut, tidak pernah ia duga sang kaisar akan mengatakan hal seperti ini. Tangannya terkepal, harga dirinya benar-benar seperti diinjak-injak. Ia tak akan menyerahkan sang istri meskipun ia harus turun dari tahtanya. Istrinya adalah segalanya baginya. "Maafkan saya, tapi saya menolak syarat itu" dengan tegas Changmin menolak. Wajah Kaisar mengeras seperi tengah menahan amarah.

Changmin tak peduli dengan itu. Sang kaisar tak berhak menginginkan istrinya, lelaki yang sudah sah menjadi pendampingnya itu tak akan ia serahkan. "Kau tahu apa resiko yang harus kau hadapi Putra Mahkota Changmin?"

"Iya tentu saja. Tapi aku tak akan menyerahkan istriku selama aku masih memiliki nyawa. Sebaiknya anda yang harus berkaca, bukankah anda sudah memiliki istri dan anak? Kenapa anda masih memiliki keinginan untuk menjadikan istri saya sebagai selir anda. Sampai matipun saya tak akan mau melakukannya"

Sang kaisar menggebrak dengan keras meja di depannya. Nafasnya memburu ia merasa dilecehkan oleh Putra Mahkota dari kerajaan sebelah ini. "LANCANG SEKALI KAU!"

"Saya tidak merasa diri saya lancang. Bukankah anda yang lebih tepat disebut lancang karena menginginkan istri orang. Sudah cukup saya menahan diri, saya akan melawan jika anda melecehkan kerajaan kami"

"Baik jika itu yang kau inginkan jangan pernah harap aku menyetujui pengangkatanmu sebagai Raja dan akan kupastikan Joseon dalam masalah karena aku akan menarik semua bangsawan kerajaan china yang berdagang disana"

"saya sama sekali tidak takut dengan hal itu"

 **TBC**

Huftt akhirnya selesai juga. Banyak yang nebak Kyuhyun hamil. Tapi saya belum bisa memberikan jawaban benar atau tidak. Mungkin ada dichap depan. Thanks semuanya. See you #BOW


	7. Chapter 7

**TITTLE : OUR DESTINY**

 **CAST : SHIM CHANGMIN X CHO KYUHYUN ( CHANGKYU )**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE**

 **LENGTH : MULTICHAPTER**

 **RATING : T**

 **DISCLAIMER : Semua tokoh bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam untuk kebutuhan cerita.**

 **WARNING : Cerita ini murni milik saya, dan mengandung unsur Yaoi, boy x boy, dll. Jadi bagi ada yang tidak suka baik cerita atau cast, saya sarankan jangan dibaca!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

.

CHAPTER 7

"Tuan, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda" lapor salah seorang anak buah dari Menteri Sung. Sementara sang Menteri sendiri menghentikan kegiatannya menulis laporan untuk dikirimkan pada Raja nanti. Ia terdiam sejenak kemudian berseru.

"Suruh saja untuk masuk" Menteri Sung merapihkan segala kertas-kertas dimejanya. Ia menyimpan kertas-kertas itu disamping tempat duduknya. Seorang yang berpakaian seperti salah seorang pengawal membungkuk padanya.

Menteri Sung hanya diam menatapi pria misterius yang tiba-tiba meminta untuk bertemu dengannya. Seperti yang diduganya pria itu bukanlah orang yang sembarangan. Dengan diserahkan gulungan padanya berarti ada sesuatu yang baru saja terjadi.

Dengan tak sabar Menteri Sung membuka gulungan itu. Ia terdiam membaca isi dari gulungan yang didapatinya. Tangannya tanpa sadar meremat gulungan kertas itu hingga pinggirannya terlihat agak sedikit lecek.

Matanya beralih pada pria di depannya. "Kapan aku harus menemui Kaisar?"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun termenung memikirkan perkataan sang cenayang. Dengan sedikit gugup ia mengangkat tangannya. Mengepalnya lalu membukanya kembali. Kepalanya tertunduk menatap perutnya. Kebahagiaan jelas tak dapat dibendungnya ketika mengetahui kini ia tengah mengandung.

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengusap perutnya, senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Bagaimana reaksi Changmin nanti? Apa pria itu akan senang? Ataukah Changmin akan membencinya?

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran yang terakhir melintas dalam pikirannya. Tidak mungkin Changmin membencinya? Pria itu pasti merasa bahagiakan? Sama seperti yang dirasakannya saat ini. Kini kerajaan telah memiliki pewaris yang sah. Ia tak sabar untuk segera memberitahukannya pada Changmin.

Namun sedetik kemudian senyum itu hilang. Kalimat yang diucapkan sang cenayang sebelum mereka berpisah terngiang dalam benaknya.

"Anda harus merahasiakan kehamilan anda. Jangan beritahukan pada siapapun termasuk Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota. Maafkan saya tapi ini demi kebaikan anda, berpura-puralah tak mengetahui ini. Saya berdosa karena telah melanggar rahasia langit dengan mengatakan hal ini pada anda, tapi saya akan jauh lebih berdosa jika diam saja"

Tidak memberitahukan siapapun termasuk Changmin. Ia ragu untuk mempercayainya. Changmin adalah suaminya, ayah dari anak ini. Lalu kenapa ia dilarang memberitahukan hal ini pada Changmin. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca Kyuhyun menggumamkan kata maaf pada sang calon anak dalam perutnya. Kenapa takdir begitu kejam padanya? Demi melindungi anak ini ia akan menurutinya, meskipun berat Kyuhyun akan melakukan apapun untuk anaknya.

"Ibu akan melindungimu, kau jangan pernah khawatir karena ibu bukanlah orang yang lemah. Ibu akan menjadi orang yang lebih kuat lagi demi dirimu"

.

.

.

Semua dayang dan pengawal yang menemaninya panik begitu Changmin memberitahukan pada mereka bahwa malam ini juga mereka harus segera kembali ke joseon. Melihat raut wajah sang Putra Mahkota tak ada yang berani bertanya apapun. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu, mereka hanya menurut mengikuti kuda Changmin yang sudah melaju jauh di depan.

.

"Apa?" Yunho terkejut, sang raja Joseon itu bangkit dari tahtanya. Mendekati posisi sang lawan bicara. Ia dengan tak sabar meminta agar kasim setianya ini segera memberitahukan kejelasan mengenai kabar yang baru saja diterima mereka.

"Mohon maaf Jeonha hamba pantas mati" Sang kasim bersujud tak berani menatap sang Raja yang sepertinya semakin kesal karena tak kunjung mendapatkan penjelasan darinya.

"Bangunlah dan katakan apa yang terjadi?" dengan gemas Yunho berusaha menahan rasa kesal dalam hatinya. Dengan takut-takut sang kasim bangkit berdiri. Yunho menatap langsung pada mata sang kasim, namun justru sang kasim malah menatap ke arah lain. Berita apa yang sebenarnya baru diterima?

"Maaf Jeonha tapi Hwangtaeja dan rombongannya telah kembali dari kerajaan china" dahi sang Raja berkerut, ia sedikit bingung bukankah Changmin harusnya kembali esok tapi kenapa putranya itu sudah kembali sebelum waktunya. Perasaan tak enak menyelimuti dirinya, pasti telah terjadi sesuatu.

"Katakan ada dimana Putra Mahkota sekarang?"

.

Changmin dengan kesal duduk di paviliunnya. Emosinya sedari tadi tak stabil. Bagaimana tidak? Kaisar itu gila meminta hal yang seharusnya tak diminta.

Matanya terpejam, ia menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya berulang-ulang. Ia tak boleh merasa emosi, tapi entah kenapa setiap mengingat kejadian menjengkelkan itu ia selalu tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

Changmin mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia mendongak begitu mendengar seruan sang kasim yang mengabarkan kedatangan ayahnya. Dengan agak sedikit malas Changmin bangkit dari posisinya, ia memberikan salam hormat pada Yunho begitu pria itu masuk ke paviliunnya.

Yunho menatap anaknya sejenak, sebelum melangkah duduk ke tempat Changmin tadi duduk. Sementara Changmin mengambil tempat di depan sang ayah. Semula suasana sepi, baik Changmin ataupun Yunho tak ada yang membuka suara.

Beberapa menit kemudian Yunho menghela nafas, sang raja mendongak merasa bebannya sebentar lagi akan bertambah. "Kau tidak mau bicara tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama kau berada di kerajaan china?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Changmin. Sang Putra Mahkota itu menunduk, dari kepalan tangannya Yunho tahu sang anak tengah berusaha untuk mengontrol dirinya.

"Ayah tak akan memaksamu untuk bercerita, kapanpun kau mau bercerita katakanlah. Tapi yang harus kau ingat kau tidak sendirian anakku. Kau masih memiliki kami orangtuamu, kau juga memiliki seorang istri yang setia padamu, kau memiliki semua rakyat joseon"

"Ayah, apa aku salah jika menentang keinginan sang kaisar?" akhirnya Changmin bersuara juga, meskipun suaranya terdengar pelan. Sepertinya Changmin ragu untuk menanyakan hal ini. Yunho tersenyum ia bisa menarik kesimpulan dari pertanyaan Changmin.

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri? Kau merasa kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar? Kebenaran itu berasal dari keyakinan dalam dirimu anakku. Jika kau merasa dirimu benar maka itu pasti benar" Yunho mencoba memberikan nasehatnya. Banyak hal yang sudah ia lalui dalam hidupnya, ia yakin Changmin juga dapat memahami apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Terkadang semua hal yang pernah dia lalui cukup berguna jika dalam saat-saat seperti ini.

"Aku merasa aku benar ayah. Aku tidak menyerahkan istriku demi tahta, karena dia adalah segalanya bagiku. Aku… aku takut jika aku mengambil keputusan yang salah, dengan mengedepankan kepentingan pribadi dan membahayakan seluruh rakyat joseon"

"Kau pernah mendengar seorang raja yang bodoh dengan segala hal yang dimilikinya ia mengorbankan orang yang dicintainya. Kalau ayah berada diposisimu, ayah akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kau lakukan" Changmin mendongak menatap wajah sang ayah yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Jadi aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar?" tanyanya sedikit ragu. Yunho mengangguk menanggapi.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktunya berjalan-jalan sendiri di sekitar kuil yang tak jauh dari istana. Ia melarang siapapun termasuk para dayangnya untuk mengikutinya. Ia butuh waktu sendiri. Matanya menatap bangunan kuil yang begitu rapih dan terlihat bersih. Ia memasuki bangunan kuil, terdengar suara derit pintu begitu ia membuka pintu kayu yang menjulang tinggi dipinggirannya terdapat aksen-aksen yang berukirkan doa-doa.

Ada seorang lelaki yang sudah berada di dalam terlebih dahulu. Karena takut mengganggu Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tak menyapa. Lelaki itu tampak khusu sekali berdoa, sementara ia kembali menatap ke depan. Memejamkan matanya lalu berdoa, tanpa dia sadari si lelaki itu memperhatikan dirinya. senyuman lembut jelas tercipta dari bibirnya.

Ia terus menatapi Kyuhyun sampai tak sadar sosok yang ditatapinya sudah selesai dengan doanya. Merasa ada yang menatapi Kyuhyun menoleh, ia menemukan lelaki itu tengah menatapnya sembari memberikan senyuman untuknya. Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat, tak tahu harus merespon bagaimana ia balas tersenyum.

"Kau tampak lebih cantik dibandingkan dengan lukisan yang kuterima" lelaki itu kemudian bersuara. Kyuhyun terkejut dengan perkataan yang baru saja dilontarkan si lelaki asing ini. Siapa sebenarnya lelaki ini?

Tahu Kyuhyun tengah kebingungan lelaki itu berjalan mendekat, ia meraih tangan Kyuhyun hendak mengecupnya refleks dengan cepat Kyuhyun segera menarik tangannya. Ia menatap waspada, sadar akan kelakukannya yang membuat Kyuhyun ketakutan lelaki itu kembali memamerkan senyumnya.

"Maafkan atas tingkah tak sopanku. Biarkan aku memperkenalkan diriku. Aku adalah Shi Yuan, seorang pengembara dari negeri china"

Masih dengan sikap waspadanya Kyuhyun tak berkata apapun. Ia ingin beranjak pergi namun tangannya ditahan lebih dahulu. Kembali Kyuhyun menghempaskannya. "Kau… jangan bertindak macam-macam!" ujarnya penuh penekanan.

Shi Yuan menghela nafas, ternyata sosok Kyuhyun sangat keras kepala sekali. Ia butuh kesabaran lebih agar Kyuhyun mau berbicara padanya seperti biasa. "Maaf jika aku membuatmu takut tapi sungguh aku tidak pernah berniat jahat. Bisakah kita bicara seperti biasa saja" Kyuhyun diam, ia tak memberikan jawaban apapun tidak menolak tidak juga menerima. Namun, Shi Yuan mengganggap Kyuhyun mau berbicara padanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan jujur padamu. Aku tahu kau adalah Putri Mahkota Joseon, aku adalah kaisar kerajaan china. Kau pasti tak tahu perihal ini karena aku yakin Putra Mahkota tak mengatakan apapun padamu"

Apa yang sebenarnya dimaksud lelaki yang mengaku sebagai kaisar kerajaan china ini? juga nama sang suami yang disebut-sebut agak sedikitnya membuat Kyuhyun penasaran. "Sekarang apa kau mau mendengarkanku kali ini?"

.

.

.

Changmin berjalan agak tergesa-gesa. Pasalnya ia merindukan sang istri setelah seharian tak berjumpa. Sang dayang yang menjaga paviliun Kyuhyun agak sedikit terkejut. Dayang itu membungkuk padanya memberikan penghormatan padanya. Mood Changmin yang sedang baik tak melihat gelagat ketakutan sang dayang. Changmin tersenyum. "Apa Putri Mahkota ada di dalam?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak sabaran.

Pandangan dayang itu bergerak gelisah. Ia menatap dayang lainnya, mencoba mencari bantuan. Namun rekannya hanya mengedikkan bahu tanda tak tahu menahu apa yang harus dikatakan pada Changmin.

Dahi Changmin berkerut karena tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban. Ia bertanya sekali lagi. "Apa Putri Mahkota ada di dalam? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya" kali ini dengan serentak semua dayang yang menjaga paviliun Kyuhyun bersujud padanya.

"Mohon ampun Hwangtaeja!" koor mereka semua.

Changmin bisa menebak bahwa Kyuhyun saat ini sedang tak ada di paviliunnya. Lalu pergi kemana istrinya itu? Kenapa para dayang tak ada yang mengikuti kemana perginya sang istri. Moodnya yang semula bagus kembali memburuk secara tiba-tiba. Ia mengepalkan tangannya berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Sekarang jawab aku pergi kemana Putri Mahkota?"

.

.

.

"Changmin, kemarin dia sampai di kerajaanku. Kami sempat berbincang sebentar" Shi Yuan tersenyum ditengah-tengah ceritanya. Ia senang akhirnya Kyuhyun mau duduk mendengarkan dirinya. meskipun topik yang harus dibahasnya haruslah sosok yang sudah membuatnya jengkel. Tapi wajah damai Kyuhyun yang tengah dengan seksama mendengarkan ceritanya membuat kejengkelannya hilang seketika.

"Dia menyampaikan tujuannya, tapi kau tahu apa yang membuatnya sampai tiba lebih awal kembali ke joseon?"

"Apa?"

Shi Yuan kini mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun. Jujur ia agak sedikit malu menceritakan bagian yang ini. Walau bagaimanapun bagian ini haruslah berkesan karena ini tentang perasaannya sendiri. Tapi sejauh ia berpikir tak ada kalimat yang pas agar terkesan bagi Kyuhyun.

"Aku memintanya agar menyerahkan dirimu jika dia mau menjadi raja. Tapi kau tahu dengan angkuhnya dia menolaknya. Dia bahkan sempat memakiku sebelum meninggalkan kerajaan china"

Kyuhyun jelas terkejut. Ia tak tahu apapun tentang hal ini. Bahkan soal kedatangan kembali suaminya ia tak tahu. Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan suaminya menanggung hal ini sendiri. Changmin pasti sudah melalui hal yang berat. Dan sebagai istri kemana Kyuhyun? Seharusnya ia bisa mendampingi Changmin menuju kerajaan china. Tapi ia malah sakit dan mengharuskan Changmin pergi seorang diri.

"Jujur saja aku sedikit kaget dengan sikapnya. Tapi disatu sisi aku merasa kalah telak dibandingkan dia" nada iri jelas terdengar pada kata-kata yang diucapkan Shi Yuan. Kaisar kerajaan china itu merasa iri dengan segala hal yang didapat Changmin.

"Putra Mahkota adalah sosok yang baik. Ia membuat saya terpesona dengan segala sikapnya. Saya tak pernah bermimpi untuk menjadi istri Putra Mahkota, tapi jika itu Changmin Saya akan bermimpi dan terus bermimpi agar dapat mewujudkan mimpi saya. Meskipun terkadang ada rasa kahawatir dalam diri saya saat menduduki posisi ini, Changmin berhasil meyakinkan saya. Saya tak pernah ragu jika itu Changmin, karena saya sangat mencintainya. Mengenai sikapnya pada anda, saya meminta maaf atas nama kerajaan joseon yang paling terpenting saya meminta maaf karena saya adalah istrinya"

Kyuhyun menghentikan ceritanya sejenak. Ia menatap langit diatasnya, lalu tersenyum lembut. "Saya menghargai atas perasaan anda pada orang serendah saya. Tapi saya memohon ampun karena tak mampu membalasnya. Karena anda pasti tahu apa alasannya, selain itu apa anda tahu disini.." Kyuhyun mengelus perutnya pelan. Jantung Shi Yuan berdegub kencang, ia sudah dapat menerka akan apa yang akan dikatakan Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

"Disini ada anaknya, buah hati kami"

.

.

.

Changmin tak bisa bersikap santai begitu mendengar istrinya pergi ke kuil dekat istana. Tempatnya memang tidak terlalu jauh, tapi tetap saja ia khawatir setengah mati. Dengan langkah dibuat lebar Chnagmin terus berjalan, ia ingin segera sampai disana memastikan Kyuhyun dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Hari ini ia tak ingin diikuti para pengawal dan dayangnya. Setelah seharian berada di kerajaan china, Changmin tahu mereka pasti kelelahan. Ia tak ingin sampai membuat mereka jatuh sakit.

.

"Aku tidak menyangkanya sungguh, tapi karena kau yang mengatakannya padaku sedikit banyak aku dapat menerimanya. Changmin sangat beruntung memiliki istri yang bijak sepertimu" Shi Yuan sedikit menunduk untuk menutupi wajah kecewanya. Kyuhyun ingin menghibur namun tak ada satupun kata yang terlintas dalam benaknya.

"Aku beruntung dapat mengenalmu Kyuhyun, kumohon jangan membenciku karena peristiwa hari ini" Kyuhyun menggeleng. Tentu saja tidak, ia sangat mengerti apa yang tengah dirasakan Shi Yuan saat ini. kehamilannya membuatnya menjadi sedikit lebih peka.

"Anda juga beruntung dengan kehidupan anda. Berbahagialah, jangan memikirkan apa aku akan bahagia tapi pikirkan bagaimana aku dapat bahagia. Senang dapat mengenal anda, Yang Mulia Kaisar" Kyuhyun membungkuk padanya. Shi Yuan tertegun sejenak, ia tersenyum lalu ikut membungkuk juga. "Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik. Selamat tinggal Kyuhyun, semoga kebahagiaan selalu menyertaimu"

Shi Yuan menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, ia tersenyum sebelum melambaikan tangannya beranjak pergi. Tujuannya saat ini adalah balai agung istana kerajaan joseon. Sosok Kyuhyun telah membuatnya sadar, tadinya ia ingin mengibarkan bendera perang tapi begitu melihat sosok Kyuhyun niat itu sirna juga.

Para pengawal yang tadinya bersembunyi dibalik pohon-pohon mulai menampakkan diri mereka. Berjalan dibelakang sang kaisar. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia lega kaisar tidak bersikap egois seperti yang ditakutkannya tadi.

"Kyuhyun!" mendengar namanya dipanggil Kyuhyun menoleh. Ia melihat Changmin mendekati dirinya. terlihat jelas raut wajah khawatir disana. Kyuhyun memberikan senyumnya, menyambut Changmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Putri Mahkota? Apalagi tanpa pengawalan sedikitpun kau tahu kau membuatku khawatir setengah mati" Changmin menyampaikan uneg-unegnya. Ia kesal pada Kyuhyun tapi tak bisa marah juga pada sang istri. Ia sangat mencintai Kyuhyun, rasa cintanya bahkan bisa membuatnya kehilangan akal dengan menantang kerajaan china itu artinya secara tidak langsung ia mengibarkan bendera perang pada mereka.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin berdoa" Kyuhyun menunduk merasa bersalah pada Changmin. Tidak seharusnya ia membuat suaminya khawatir sementara sang suami baru saja pulang dari perjalanan menuju kerajaan china.

Changmin menghela nafas sebelum memeluk istrinya. Kyuhyun sempat tersentak, namun ia akhirnya membalas pelukan Changmin juga. Mereka terdiam membiarkan suara angin yang mengisi kebersamaan mereka.

"Maafkan aku istriku. Tidak seharusnya aku marah padamu, aku hanya terlalu kalut tadi" Kyuhyun mengelus pelan pipi Changmin. "Aku juga bersalah"

"Kau tahu jika memegang secara sembarangan wajah Putra Mahkota maka dia akan dihukum" Changmin meperhatikan ekspresi Kyuhyun. Tak terlihat raut takut pada istrinya, ia tersenyum mengetahui istrinya telah hafal segala peraturan istana.

"Iya, saya tahu. Silahkan Hwangtaeja menghukum saya" Changmin tak percaya dengan balasan Kyuhyun. Ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia kemudian mendengus geli, istrinya juga sangat paham wataknya.

"Kau sangat tahu bahwa aku tak akan tega menghukum istriku sendiri. Dan kau menggunakan itu untuk membalasku, kau curang Putri Mahkota" Changmin jelas tengah merajuk namun Kyuhyun justru tertawa. Ia senang akhirnya Changmin melupakan kekesalannya. "Ayo kita pergi suamiku" dengan manja Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Changmin. Jika di istana mereka tak boleh bersikap seperti ini. ada etika dan aturannya sendiri bagi pasangan suami istri.

.

.

.

Bookmin tak percaya dengan segala hal yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Terutama mengenai ayahnya yang berhasil menjadikan dirinya sebagai selir raja. Meskipun ini belum resmi tapi Bookmin sangat mempercayai ayahnya. Beliau pasti bisa membuatnya dapat naik ke posisi itu. Atau bahkan yang lebih tinggi.

Dengan angkuh Bookmin berjalan, ia sempat menjadi pusat perhatian penghuni istana karena sikap kurang sopannya. Beberapa dayang bahkan sempat menatapnya tidak suka. Dengan tak peduli Bookmin tetap berjalan, tujuannya adalah paviliun milik ratu. Entah apa yang ingin dibicarakan ratu padanya, tapi yang jelas Bookmin menganggap hal ini adalah awal dari segala kebahagiaannya.

Dayang yang menjaga paviliun ratu segera memberitahukan kedatangannya begitu ia tiba disana. Bookmin melihat beberapa dayang milik Putri Mahkota. Apa jangan-jangan…

"Anda sudah ditunggu di dalam nona silahkan masuk" Bookmin ragu, dalam otaknya kini tengah menerka hal apa yang sebenarnya ingin dibahas ratu. Keringat dingin mengalir di tangannya. Dayang itu agak khawatir dengan kondisi Bookmin.

Ia ingin bertanya, namun Bookmin lebih dulu masuk. Sosok Bookmin sudah berada dihadapan Ratu juga Putri Mahkota. Dengan senyum palsunya Bookmin membungkuk memberikan hormat pada keduanya. Sebenarnya hanya untuk Putri Mahkota saja ia enggan untuk membungkuk.

"Kau sudah datang. Duduklah" Jaejoong mempersilahkan Bookmin untuk duduk. Kyuhyun tadinya ingin bergeser memberikan tempat duduk untuk Bookmin tapi Jaejoong menahan tangannya. Sang Ratu tersenyum padanya mengisyaratkan agar ia tetap duduk di tempat semula.

Bookmin hanya mendapat tempat dipojok ruangan. Jaejoong tersenyum samar melihatnya. "Kau pasti merasa heran kenapa aku tiba-tiba memintamu untuk datang" Bookmin tersenyum mengiyakan. "Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada menantuku 'satu-satunya' di istana ini" Jaejoong menekan kata satu-satunya dengan sangat sengaja, hal itu membuat Bookmin harus menahan rasa kesalnya di dalam hati.

Kyuhyun menatap Bookmin dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Ia menjadi tak enak pada Bookmin. "Ah yang Jungjeong katakan itu.."

"Kudengar aku adalah anak dari menteri sung?" dengan segera Jaejoong memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia bisa melihat pandangan bertanya dari mata Kyuhyun, namun sekali lagi ia hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Bookmin mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kudengar kau sangat pandai membuat rangakaian bunga?" Jaejoong kembali bertanya melihat ini adalah kesempatan baginya Bookmin menyungingkan senyumnya. "Benar Yang Mulia"

"Putri Mahkota juga bisa membuat rangkaian bunga. Dan aku pikir hasil rangakaian Putri Mahkota adalah yang terbaik" senyum Bookmin perlahan pudar. Ia tak suka dibanding-bandingkan terlebih itu dengan musuhnya sendiri.

"Jungjeong anda terlalu berlebihan" Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa tak enak pada Bookmin. Namun Jaejoong tak peduli justru inilah tujuannya meminta Bookmin kemari. Menunjukkan kepada gadis ini siapa sebenarnya Kyuhyun sebenarnya. Dan harusnya Bookmin tahu diri untuk tak menerima keputusan pengangkatan dirinya sebagai selir raja nanti.

"Ah Putri Mahkota aku selalu merendahkan dirimu sendiri, jika kau ingin kemampuan merangkai bungamu lebih baik kau seharusnya belajar banyak pada Putri Mahkota, Bookmin. Kujamin kemampuanmu pasti akan bertambah karena dia adalah guru yang hebat" lagi-lagi Jaejoong memuji Kyuhyun. Bookmin merasa Ratu tengah memperingatinya secara tidak langsung bahwa ia tak bisa melebihi Kyuhyun, tapi bukan Bookmin namanya jika ia menyerah semudah ini.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu saya akan dengan senang hati menerima jika Putri Mahkota mau mengajarkan saya" Bookmin berhasil menekan emosinya dengan sempurna. Jaejoong mengakui kemampuan Bookmin untuk berakting cukup bagus.

"Kau tahu Bookmin, tidak mudah untuk menjadi seorang selir. Menjadi selir itu artinya kau adalah milik raja. Kau tak boleh menikah selain dengan raja apa kau sanggup akan hal itu?" dibawah meja tangan Bookmin sudah terkepal. Kyuhyun menyentuh tangan Jaejoong, ia menggeleng tanda bahwa Jaejoong tak boleh meneruskan perkataannya.

Jaeoong sebenarnya ingin terus membuat Bookmin tersudut namun tatapan Kyuhyun berhasil meluluhkannya. "Aku mengatakan itu karena kau akan segera menjadi seorang selir. Kau jangan memasukkannya ke dalam hatimu, aku hanya bercanda akan hal itu" Kyuhyun tersenyum lega, ia menatap Bookmin. "Silahkan nikmati tehnya"

 **TBC**

 **Halo! Akhirnya bisa update juga. Saya khawatir membuat kalian menunggu lama. Jadi begitu ada mood saya langsung nulis. Untuk Changkyu Project adakah yang bisa menebak fict saya yang mana? Kkk oke lupakan. Hope you like this chapter. See you #BOW**


	8. Chapter 8

**TITTLE : OUR DESTINY**

 **CAST : SHIM CHANGMIN X CHO KYUHYUN ( CHANGKYU )**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE**

 **LENGTH : MULTICHAPTER**

 **RATING : T**

 **DISCLAIMER : Semua tokoh bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam untuk kebutuhan cerita.**

 **WARNING : Cerita ini murni milik saya, dan mengandung unsur Yaoi, boy x boy, dll. Jadi bagi ada yang tidak suka baik cerita atau cast, saya sarankan jangan dibaca! Typos, alur gaje, bahasa tidak baku, male pregnant!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

.

CHAPTER 8

Bookmin tidak berhenti menyunggingkan senyumnya begitu dibacakannya surat pengangkatannya sebagai selir. Ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya, ia bersujud dibantu oleh para dayangnya untuk memberikan penghormatan pada langit dan bumi sebanyak tiga kali. Pembacaan pengangkatan telah selesai begitu pula persembahan penghormatannya kini ia telah resmi menjadi seorang selir. Karena ia hanya selir pernikahannya dengan Changmin yang sekarang telah resmi menjadi raja joseon tidak begitu meriah.

Tapi tidak apa, ini bukan masalah besar untuknya. Ada atau tidak adanya pesta toh kini ia telah resmi menyandang gelar sebagai seorang selir. Kehidupan barunya akan dimulai dari sini. Ia tidak akan takut apapun selama ayahnya masih memiliki kuasa di istana. Tidak seorangpun orang dapat mengejeknya lagi karena kalah dalam sayembara pemilihan putri mahkota beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Selamat Yang Mulia Selir Bookmin"

"Selamat Yang Mulia Selir Bookmin"

"Selamat Yang Mulia Selir Bookmin"

.

.

.

Penghuni istana terutama dibagian paviliun yang akan ditempati Bookmin begitu sibuk. Pasalnya sang pemilik paviliun mengatakan pada mereka untuk membereskan paviliunnya dan membuat paviliun itu terlihat bersih dan megah. Ah, Bookmin memang paling senang memerintah. Ia akan marah-marah begitu ada para dayangnya yang membuat kesalahan. Banyak diantara para dayangnya yang tak segan menggerutu dengan sikapnya yang terkesan sewenang-wenang. Seperti saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Aku minta vas bunga yang besar. Bukan kecil seperti ini. cepat carikan lagi yang lebih besar!"

Sang dayang hanya bisa memendam rasa kesalnya. Sudah berapa kali ia bolak-balik untuk mencarikan vas bunga yang diinginkan oleh Bookmin. Jika memang tak ada yang cocok, kenapa tak memilihnya sendiri. Ia ingin melawan, tapi apalah daya ia tak punya kuasa sama sekali. Kenapa juga ia yang harus ditempatkan dibawah Bookmin. Bisa gila dia lama-lama dibawah pimpinan Bookmin yang kejam dan cerewetnya minta ampun.

"Baik, akan hamba carikan yang lain"

Dayang itu kembali pergi dengan langkah agak berat. Tentu saja karena ia memang tak ikhlas melakukannya. Karena berjalan dengan langkah menunduk ia sampai tak mememperhatikan jalan. Di depannya ternyata ada orang. Dayang itu mendongak ia terkaget begitu mendapati Ratu lah yang ia tabrak. Dayang itu buru-buru bangkit, Ratu memang tidak terjatuh hanya sedikit terhuyung ke belakang untunglah ada para dayangnya yang lain yang sigap menolongnya.

"Hey kau! Bagaiman bisa kau tidak memperhatikan langkahmu. Kau bisa saja mencelakai Yang Mulia Ratu" salah satu dayang milik sang ratu menegur kelakuannya. Sementara dayang yang sekarang bekerja dibawah pimpinan Boomin terus-terusan meminta maaf. Ia memang benar-benar tak sengaja, sungguh bahkan di dalam otaknya tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk mencelakai ratu. Ratu terlalu baik untuk mendapatkan perlakuan itu.

"Sudahlah dayang min, aku tak apa. Kau, apakah kau terluka?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan lembut. Senyum tak lupa terpatri di wajahnya, sang dayang tertegun sejenak. Ia kemudian menunduk, merasa sikapnya tak sopan karena telah berani menatap wajah sang ratu.

"Hamba tak apa Yang Mulia. Justru hamba khawatir dengan keadaan anda"

"Aku juga tak terluka. Ah, vas itu.." pandangannya teralih pada pecahan vas yang kini berserakan di tanah. Ternyata vas itu pecah karena peristiwa tabrakan tadi. Kyuhyun hendak berjongkok, ia ingin memunguti pecahan vas itu tapi beberapa dayangnya menghalangi. Sang ratu jadi merasa bersalah karena telah memecahkan vas bunga itu juga membuat dayangnya harus kerepotan membereskan pecahan vas itu. Padahal sebenarnya disini ia tak bersalah sepenuhnya.

"Tangan anda bisa terluka Yang Mulia. Biar hamba saja yang membersihkannya" dayang min bergegas membereskan vas itu. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan saja sembari sesekali memperingatkan agar dayangnya itu berhati-hati.

"Vas itu telah pecah. Biar aku ganti, untuk siapa vas itu?" Kyuhyun beralih menatap dayang yang baru saja ditabraknya. Dayang itu menggeleng dengan keras membuahkan tanda tanya besar dalam benak Kyuhyun. "Tidak, Yang Mulia. Hamba akan menukar vas itu, anda tak perlu menggantinya. Vas itu milik Selir Bookmin"

Bookmin? Ah, hampir saja Kyuhyun lupa tujuan awalnya. Ia akan menemui Bookmin untuk memberikan selamat pada wanita itu. Bukankah baru saja diadakan upacara pengangkatan Bookmin. Kyuhyun merutuki keteledorannya karena melupakan acara sepenting itu. "Kalau begitu aku harus bergegas pergi menemui Selir Bookmin. Aku yakin kau juga harus segera menukar vas itu, bukankah vas itu untuk Selir Bookmin?"

"Iya Yang Mulia, hamba permisi"

Kyuhyun dan para dayangnya kembali meneruskan perjalanan mereka. Disepanjang jalan ia banyak disapa para penghuni istana. Rata-rata dari mereka tersenyum padanya, banyak juga yang menanyakan kesehatan dirinya. ia merasa sangat diperhatikan, dengan senyum pula Kyuhyun balik menyapa mereka. Meskipun tak banyak yang ia kenal, asalkan tersenyum ia rasa itu sudah cukup.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya begitu saja, dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat Bookmin tengah melempari seorang dayang dengan makanan yang baru saja dibawa dayang itu. Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Perasaan tak terima muncul dihatinya, dengan langkah pasti ia mendekati mereka. Beberapa dayang Bookmin yang menyadari kehadirannya buru-buru memberikan hormat padanya. Bookmin yang merasa para dayangnya memberikan hormat pada seseorang dibelakangnya segera berbalik ia menemukan ratu tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

Dengan segera Bookmin ikut memberikan penghormatan. Ia tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun. Tidak, ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk melakukan kesalahan pada Kyuhyun. Apalagi posisinya disini masih lebih rendah dari Kyuhyun, Bookmin tak akan membiarkan posisinya dijatuhkan begitu saja. Terlebih ayahnya sudah berusaha keras untuk membuatnya bisa duduk sejauh ini.

"Maaf hamba tidak dapat menyambut Yang Mulia dengan pantas. Anda datang tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya, apa anda ingin masuk lebih dulu Yang Mulia Ratu?" Bookmin bertanya dengan sikap ramah tamahnya. Ekspresi Kyuhyun tak berubah, sang ratu joseon itu hanya diam tak menanggapi apapun soal pernawaran Bookmin. Pandangannya teralih pada dayang yang baru saja diperlakukan kasar oleh Bookmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris dalam hatinya ia merasa sangat sedih dengan kejadian tak enak yang diterima dayang itu.

"Yang Mulia" Bookmin menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. Kyuhyun kembali menatap Bookmin kali ini ia tersenyum, mengira ratu akan setuju dengan penawarannya segera ia memberikan perintah pada beberapa dayangnya untuk memberikan camilan. Namun tak lama Kyuhyun mencegahnya. Bookmin hendak bertanya kenapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mencegahnya. Apakah ratu sebenarnya tak ingin mampir?

"Maaf jika kata-kataku kali ini akan sedikit kasar, tapi selir sung kuperingatkan padamu untuk memperlakukan para dayang atau siapapun yang bekerja dibawahmu untuk tak bersikap atau berkata kasar pada mereka. Aku paling tak suka dengan mereka yang berbuat kasar pada orang yang selama ini telah membantumu dalam kehidupan sehari-harimu. Harusnya kau berterimakasih pada mereka, bukan membalas kesalahan kecil mereka dengan kekasaran. Jika sekali lagi aku melihat perilaku kasarmu itu, aku tak akan segan-segan untuk mencabut semua dayang yang bekerja untukmu"

Kyuhyun benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya. Terbukti sang Ratu kini berani menatap Bookmin dengan pandangan peringatan. Ini baru awal, jika saja Bookmin berani untuk melanggarnya Kyuhyun akan jamin ancamannya bukan hanya sekedar gertakan semata. Tak ingin berlama-lama disini Kyuhyun berbalik dengan diikuti para dayangnya yang memandang dengan tak suka ke arah Bookmin.

Sementara sang selir sendiri hanya bisa terdiam, masih memikirkan kata-kata yang barus saja Kyuhyun lontarkan padanya. Ia tak percaya, apa yang baru saja ratu katakan itu adalah ancaman. Bukankah ratu selama ini tak pernah marah padanya? Tapi kenapa sekarang dia bahkan mengancamnya. Bookmin tertawa menyadari bahwa ini bukanlah sekedar candaan semata. Tangannya terkepal, tanpa aba-aba ia memecahkan vas yang baru saja dibawakan dayangnya. Tanpa peduli pandangan para dayangnya, ia berbalik pergi memasuki paviliun miliknya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memijit pelipisnya pelan, entah kenapa emosinya jadi sulit sekali terkendali belakangan ini. ia juga merasa kepalanya sering pusing dan cepat lelah. Apa ini pengaruh dari kehamilannya? Ia menarik dan menghembuskannya pelan, ingin menengkan dirinya sejenak. Ia memerintahkan pada para dayangnya untuk tak mengijinkan siapapun untuk menemuinya. Ia ingin beristirahat, para dayangnya yang melihat wajah pucatnya segera menuruti perintahnya. Tentu saja mereka tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada ratu mereka.

Tak lama, Changmin sampai di paviliun ratu. Ia melihat beberapa dayang terkejut dengan kehadirannya. Ia baru melanjukan langkahnya mendekati paviliun ratu setelah mereka memberikan penghormatan alias tersadar dari keterkejutan mereka.

"Apa ratu ada di dalam?" Changmin bertanya pada salah satu dayang. Dayang itu tak menjawab, mungkin ia ragu, Changmin tersenyum begitu menyadari gelagat keraguan di wajah mereka.

"Apa kalian lebih menuruti perintah ratu dibandingkan aku raja kalian?"

.

.

.

Begitu Changmin memasuki paviliun Ratu, ia melihat istrinya itu dalam keadaan pucat. Dengan khawatir Changmin menghampiri ratunya, ia memeriksa kondisi Kyuhyun. Memastikan Kyuhyun tak terluka, sementara Kyuhyun sendiri terkejut dengan kehadirannya.

"Apa kau sakit ratuku? Yang mana yang sakit? Apa perlu aku panggilkan tabib?" tanyanya beruntun. Kyuhyun tersenyum menyadari kecemasan Changmin.

"Aku tak apa. Apa anda sedang kurang kerjaan Yang Mulia sampai-sampai menemui hamba disiang hari begini?" Kyuhyun sedang menyindirnya rupanya. Changmin menatap sebal sang istri, ia kembali bersikap sok keren dengan wibawa bak seorang raja.

"Aku? Tidak mungkin aku kurang kerjaan. Kau tahu ratuku, di mejaku itu sudah ada setumpuk laporan yang harus kubaca. Kau bilang aku kurang kerjaan, apa yang seperti itu yang dinamakan kurang kerjaan?" Changmin mencoba mengelak, tapi toh yang ia katakan benar. Di mejanya memang benar-benar ada banyak laporan yang seharusnya segera ia baca.

"Lalu, kenapa anda ada disini? Apa laporan itu sudah selesai anda baca seluruhnya?" Changmin tertawa, ia tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan bisa bersikap seperti ini. sedetik kemudian tawanya berhenti berganti kembali dengan raut wajah seriusnya.

"Memang belum sih, tapi ini kan karena aku rindu padamu. Jadi yang harus disalahkan disini adalah dirimu, harusnya kau tak sampai harus membuatku rindu begini, aku ini orang yang sibuk kau tahu" Kyuhyun tersenyum, sebenarnya ia juga merindukan suaminya ini. tapi sayang ia tak punya cukup keberanian untuk menemui Changmin di istana agung. Ia malah takut akan mengganggu pekerjaan Changmin jika ia kesana. Ia tahu Changmin itu sibuk. Tentu saja karena pria itu adalah seorang raja sekarang.

"Bagaimana Yang Mulia bisa mendahulukan kepentingan pribadi dan kepentingan negara? Anda harusnya lebih mendahuluka kepentingan ne-"

Perkataan Kyuhyun terhenti begitu dengan tiba-tiba Changmin memeluknya. Ia refleks diam, tak meneruskan kembali perkataannya. Bahkan Kyuhyun lupa apa yang baru saja ia akan katakan."Jangan banyak berkata ratuku. Kau tidak tahu betapa aku rindu padamu?"

"Aku tahu" ucapnya seraya membalas pelukan Changmin.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK

Yunho tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya begitu sang kaisar tiba-tiba datang. Dengan sikap siaga ia menanti tindakan apa yang akan Shi Yuan perbuat namun sampai beberapa detik tak ada pergerakan apapun dari Shi Yuan maupun para pengawalnya. Tapi tetap saja Yunho tak bisa mengurangi sikap waspadanya. Bisa saja Shi Yuan bertindak tanpa aba-aba. Bukankah semua bisa saja terjadi?

"Tenanglah, aku kesini bukan untuk mengajakmu berperang. Tapi aku kesini justru karena aku ingin merubah keputusanku soal persetujuan putramu menjadi raja joseon berikutnya"

Yunho mulai bisa bersikap tenang kala Shi Yuan telah menyelesaikan penjelasannya. Ia bisa melihat kesungguhan dari raut wajah sang kaisar. Dengan senyum sang kaisar mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba memulai berjabat tangan sebagai salam persahabatan. Meskipun agak ragu Yunho juga turut mengulurkan tangannya. Mereka saling melempar senyum.

"Mulai sekarang joseon dan kerajaan china akan menjadi satu keluarga"

.

.

.

Changmin mendengus begitu mendengar permintaan sang istri yang menyuruhnya untuk segera bermalam di kediaman selir Bookmin. Bukannya ia tak mengerti dengan maksud sang ratu, hanya saja Changmin enggan melakukan hubungan apapun dengan orang lain selain sang istri. Terlebih ini soal hubungan badan, jelas Changmin tak rela. Ia tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Kyuhyun, apa yang sebenernya diinginkan sang ratu?

"Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" kalau begini Changmin jadi meragukan cinta Kyuhyun. Mana ada seorang istri yang menyuruh suaminya untuk melakukan hubungan suami istri dengan orang lain. Ah, ia salah tentu saja ada dan itu Cuma ada satu di dunia. Siapa lagi kalau bukan istrinya yang berhati bak malaikat ini.

"Tentu saja tidak benar. Hamba sangat mencintai dan menghormati anda sebagai suami hamba" Changmin jadi gemas sendiri. "Kalau cinta kenapa kau memintaku melakukan hal itu ratuku"

Kyuhyun terlihat menghela nafas sejenak. Ia meremas tangannya sendiri untuk meluapkan sedikit kegundahan dalam hatinya. Kyuhyun sendiri sedang bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Benarkah ia sanggup dan rela berbagi kasih sayang Changmin dengan orang lain? Benarkah ia rela sang suami menyentuh orang lain selain dirinya?

Jawabannya tentu saja tidak. Ia tak akan pernah rela. Tapi ia juga tak bisa egois. Bookmin akan dianggap sebagai pemberontak jika tak kunjung mendapat malam pernikahan dengan raja. Inilah salah satu resiko berat yang harus ditanggung seseorang untuk menjadi seorang selir. Ia tak tega jika Bookmin harus melalui hal itu. Tak ada fasilitas mewah yang akan diberikan untuk Bookmin lagi, dan dalam peraturan istana juga disebutkan akan ada jangka waktu untuk sang selir. Jika melewati jangka waktu itu maka tentu saja hukuman akan diberlakukan. Peraturan tetaplah peraturan, harus dipenuhi meskipun kita tidak menyukainya.

"Ratuku, kau jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Hentikan sikap tidak tegaanmu itu. Kau bisa menyulitkan dirimu sendiri jika kau terus bersikap seperti itu. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuh orang lain selain dirimu. Kau juga pasti tahu akan hal itu" Changmin berusaha menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun dengan nada lembut. Ia berharap Kyuhyun dapat merubah pendiriannya. Sungguh sampai matipun Changmin tak akan sudi melakukannya.

"Aku benar-benar tak apa. Karena aku tahu inilah resiko yang harus kuhadapi saat mengjinkan suamiku untuk memiliki selir. Aku tidak mau menjadi orang yang egois Changmin, kumohon kau mengerti untuk sekali ini saja aku memohon padamu"

Changmin mengacak rambutnya pelan. Ia selalu luluh jika Kyuhyun sudah memohon seperti ini. dengan mencoba tenang ia tak ingin sampai bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun hanya gara-gara masalah sepele ini.

"Ratuku, sekali lagi aku bertanya apakah kau benar-benar rela jika aku meniduri wanita lain?" Changmin berharap Kyuhyun akan menjawab kata-kata tidak dengan tegas dan mantap. Tapi apa yang ia dapat, Kyuhyun justru mengangguk penuh keyakinan. Tubuh Changmin lemas seketika, ia beranjak tanpa aba-aba. Memunggungi Kyuhyun yang sekarang berada di belakangnya.

"Aku harap kau tak menyesal dengan keputusanmu itu ratuku. Jangan kaget bila aku mendapat anak dari orang lain" tanpa berbalik Changmin pergi begitu saja. Kyuhyun masih menatap punggung Changmin hingga menghilang dibalik pintu paviliunnya. Ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan tangisnya. Ia tak rela jika ingin egois. Ia ingin menahan Changmin hanya untuk dirinya seorang. Jika saja Changmin bukanlah seorang raja dan ia bukanlah seorang ratu. Mungkin ini tak akan sesulit ini.

"Changmin maafkan aku.."

.

.

.

Para dayang di paviliun Bookmin terkejut dengan kehadiran Changmin. Mereka tak percaya lebih tepatnya. Bagaimana mungkin raja yang begitu mencintai ratu akhirnya mau untuk datang ke peviliun milik selir yang kedudukannya bukanlah apa-apa. Mereka terdiam, hanya bisa menyimpan semua pertanyaan itu di dalam hati.

Bookmin sudah akan menyerah menunggu kedatangan Changmin. Ia ingin mematikan lilin dalam kamarnya, namun terhenti setelah mendengar pintu yang terbuka. Matanya membulat melihat kedatangan Changmin. Ia tak percaya, rasa senang menyelimuti dirinya meskipun ia sedikit heran kenapa Changmin mau datang ke paviliunnya. Tiba-tiba saja wajah Kyuhyun terlintas di kepalanya. Benar, hanya ratu lah yang mampu membuat Changmin berada disini. Ia tersenyum samar sebelum bangkit menyambut Changmin.

"Selamat datang Yang Mulia"

Changmin menatap wanita itu tanpa ekspresi, cukup lama ia menatap wanita itu bahkan tatapannya justru membuat Bookmin salah paham. Ia mengira tatapan Changmin berarti Changmin tertarik padanya. Jika benar begitu tentu saja Changmin datang ke pavilunnya karena keinginan dirinya sendiri bukan karena permintaan sang ratu.

Changmin mendekat ke tempat Bookmin. Dengan pelan namun pasti, hal itu membuat Bookmin tergagap seketika. Ia menahan nafas begitu Changmin sudah berada beberapa centi darinya, jarak mereka sangat dekat. Jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat, tangan Changmin dengan lembut membelai pipinya. Bookmin memejamkan matanya terbuai akan sentuhan lembut Changmin.

Tawa tanpa suara ditampilkan Changmin. Ia tak menduga ternyata Bookmin begitu menginginkan hal ini. ia jadi bertambah malas saja, ditambah wajah Kyuhyun yang terlintas dalam benaknya membuatnya semakin ragu. Ia tak bisa, seberapun telah mencobanya. Meskipun ini adalah keinginan Kyuhyun, sungguh Changmin lebih memilih keliling istana tanpa sandalnya dibandingkan dengan melakukan hal ini.

Secara cepat ia menjauhkan tubuhnya, mata Bookmin yang semula terpejam kembali terbuka. Menatap Changmin dengan pandangan bertanya. Changmin kembali mendengus. "Aku tak bisa menyentuh tubuh selain milik ratuku. Aku kesini atas permintaannya jadi kau jangan salah paham. Aku hanya tidak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikirannya. Kuberitahu aku ini orang yang tak peduli dengan nasib orang lain selain diriku sendiri dan orang yang kusayangi. Aku bahkan tak peduli jika kau dianggap sebagai pemberontak sekalipun. Karena bagiku itu sama sekali tak penting, kau pasti menyesalkan sekarang telah memilih posisi ini. selagi aku masih baik, jangka waktumu masih 6 hari lagi. Segeralah mengundurkan diri atau kau akan menyesal"

Changmin pergi, menutup pintu paviliun milik Bookmin dengan sedikit keras. Bookmin tak bisa berkata-kata, jujur ia sakit hati dengan ucapan Changmin. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia menjatuhkan lilin yang menerangi paviliunnya. Tak peduli paviliunnya akan kebakaran sekalipun. Itu masih lebih baik dari pada menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dirinya telah ditolak oleh Changmin. Tangis tak dapat ditahannya, ia menangis dalam keheningan malam.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih melamun sampai ia mendengar pintu terbuka. Kyuhyun berdiri begitu melihat Changmin. Tak dapat ia pungkiri hatinya senang setelah melihat Changmin. Pria itu menatapnya begitu pula dirinya. Jika Changmin kembali lebih awal dari seharusnya itu berati..

"Kau tahu bahwa aku tak bisa menyentuh orang lain selain dirimu. Kumohon jangan memintaku untuk melakukannya lagi ratuku, kecuali aku benar-benar sudah gila"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia memeluk Changmin merasakan bagaimana ketakutannya dirinya begitu Changmin pergi, terlebih tujuan pria itu pergi karena wanita lain. Ia tak rela, katakan dirinya egois, Kyuhyun tak peduli dengan itu.

Changmin menangkupkan wajah Kyuhyun, ia tersenyum istrinya menangis setelah melihat kedatangannya. Itu berarti Kyuhyun masih mencintainya, dengan lembut Changmin mencium bibir Kyuhyun. Ia baru memejamkan matanya setelah Kyuhyun lebih dulu melakukannya. Changmin tersenyum disela-sela ciuman mereka. Tangannya menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun agar memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ia hanya akan menikmati jika dengan istrinya sendiri.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Jumpa lagi! Saya senang bisa update lagi. Terimakasih atas semangatnya, belum sempat dibaca ulang jadi maaf jika banyak typos disana-sini. Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya! #BOW**


	9. Chapter 9 (ENDING)

**TITTLE : OUR DESTINY**

 **CAST : SHIM CHANGMIN X CHO KYUHYUN ( CHANGKYU )**

 **GENRE : ROMANCE**

 **LENGTH : MULTICHAPTER**

 **RATING : T**

 **DISCLAIMER : Semua tokoh bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam untuk kebutuhan cerita.**

 **WARNING : Cerita ini murni milik saya, dan mengandung unsur Yaoi, boy x boy, dll. Jadi bagi ada yang tidak suka baik cerita atau cast, saya sarankan jangan dibaca! Typos, alur gaje, bahasa tidak baku, male pregnant!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

.

CHAPTER 9

Bulan telah menampakkan sinarnya, malam telah larut menjelang. Bookmin masih belum bisa untuk sekedar memejamkan matanya. Ia takut, setiap hari selalu saja rasa takut menghampirinya. Ayahnya ingin agar ia segera melakukan sesuatu agar ia bisa mendapatkan malam pernikahan dengan raja. Tapi bagaimana dengan raja sendiri? Bookmin tak mungkin memaksa raja. Namun jika tidak begitu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ketakutan akan dikeluarkan dari istana selalu membayanginya. Juga ucapan Changmin yang mengatakan agar ia segera pergi keluar dari istana sebelum terlambat.

Ia tak bisa jika harus menuruti ayahnya untuk mencelakai ratu. Tidak, semakin ia mengenal ratu semakin bertambah pula rasa hormatnya pada istri Changmin itu. Lagi pula fakta mengejutkan yang diberitahukan ayahnya tentang ratu yang tengah mengandung semakin membuatnya resah. Bookmin tak bisa melakukan apapun, terlebih mencoba untuk mencelakai kandungan ratu.

" **Jika kau tak segera bertindak, maka ayah yang akan melakukannya"**

Kembali ucapan ayahnya terngiang di telinganya. Sebenarnya ia juga tak setuju dengan ini semua. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mempertahankan posisinya juga menyelamatkan ratu dari ayahnya sekaligus tetap menjadi istri dari Changmin, pria yang dicintainya. Ayahnya itu tak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya, jika ayahnya itu berkata A maka harus A. Dan begitu seterusnya, kecuali jika….

.

.

.

"Dimana laporan tentang pembuatan jembatan di perbatasan?" saat ini rapat tengah berlangsung, dan Changminlah yang menjadi pusat perhatian disini. Pria yang sudah menjabat sebagai raja itu menatap menteri-menterinya satu per satu. Ia yakin pasti ada yang tengah disembunyikan para menterinya, seharusnya laporan itu sudah berada ditangannya sejak 3 hari yang lalu. Dan sampai sekarang belum juga ia terima apapun.

"Maafkan kami Yang Mulia, laporan itu sudah kami serahkan bersama dengan daftar para pejabat kemarin" salah seorang menteri menjawab. Changmin mendelik, ia bukanlah orang bodoh yang tak tahu apa-apa. Cih, kemarin katanya. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas yang dimaksud sang menteri, setelahnya ia bangkit dari kursi singgasananya. Berjalan dengan penuh wibawa pada tempat menteri itu duduk.

Sementara para menteri yang lain, sibuk berspekulasi mengenai apa yang akan Changmin lakukan. Tampaknya mereka telah meremehkan kemampuan Changmin. Jelas saja, Changmin itu putera Yunho. Ayah dan anak itu sama saja. Mereka sama-sama terlalu peduli akan nasib rakyat.

"Apa ini laporan yang kau maksud?" Changmin menunjuk lembaran-lembaran kertas itu. Dengan takut-takut menteri itu mengangguk. Changmin tertawa melihat raut ketakutan juga jawaban yang baru saja ia dengar dari menterinya ini.

"LAPORAN MACAM APA INI? KAU SEBUT INI LAPORAN!" Changmin membuang kertas-kertas itu tepat di depan sang menteri. Semua terkejut tak ada yang berani membuka suaranya. Changmin benar-benar sedang marah, akan berbahaya jika mereka mencoba untuk membela diri mereka.

"Kalian pikir aku tidak tahu apapun. Aku tahu, ya aku tahu semuanya. Termasuk soal penggelapan dana yang seharusnya digunakan untuk menggaji rakyat yang ikut bekerja membangun jembatan. Dan uang itu kalian gunakan untuk kepentingan pribadi kalian. Sementara dalam laporan yang kalian buat, tak ada yang mencantumkan tentang hal itu. APA KALIAN INI PANTAS DISEBUT PEJABAT NEGARA!" Nafas Changmin tersengal, selain karena ia baru saja meluapkan kemarahannya juga karena ia baru saja sampai setelah menyelidiki secara langsung proses pembuatan jembatan. Changmin tidak akan percaya begitu saja, terlebih pembuatan jembatan kali ini dipimpin oleh Menteri Sung dan para menteri lainnya yang juga ikut bersekongkol dengan Menteri Sung.

"Aku tidak akan main-main. Aku sudah mempunyai daftar para pejabat yang melakukan penggelapan uang, bukan cuma itu aku juga akan memberikan kalian hukuman atas hal yang telah kalian lakukan. Tapi jika kalian mau mengakui dengan membuat laporan yang sebenarnya, maka aku bisa mempertimbangkan keringanan hukuman untuk kalian. Kuberi waktu 10 menit dari sekarang"

Changmin berbalik kembali duduk disinggasananya. Ia akan menunggu sesuai apa yang ia katakan tadi. Jika memang para menteri itu tak ada yang mengaku, ia akan membuat mereka menyesal atas apa yang mereka lakukan. Jika ia membiarkannya begitu saja, maka mereka bisa bertindak sewenang-wenang. Apa jadinya negara ini jika para pejabatnya melakukan korupsi, sementara diluar sana rakyat tengah menahan rasa lapar mereka karena uang yang seharusnya mereka terima justru digelapkan dengan mudahnya.

Changmin juga mendengar gosip dikalangan rakyat, jika ia raja yang tidak kompeten dalam memimpin negara. Mereka salah paham, mengira ia yang bertindak sewenang-wenang dengan tak menggaji mereka yang bekerja dalam proyek pembangunan jembatan. Tentu saja Changmin tak bisa membiarkan rakyatnya tidak mempercayainya, sementara bukan ia yang menggelapkan dana itu.

Jika saja kasimnya tidak memberitahunya tentang masalah ini, ia tak akan pernah tahu. Ditambah ada beberapa daerah yang tengah mengalami kekeringan, banyak warga yang terjangkit penyakit, kelaparan tengah melanda dimana-mana. Hak yang seharusnya mereka dapat malah dimakan oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab. Mana bisa Changmin diam saja, terlebih negara ini kini menjadi tanggungjawabnya.

"Sudah sepuluh menit, dan kalian masih tidak mengaku. Baiklah, jika ini yang kalian mau. Besok bersiaplah untuk turun dari jabatan kalian" Changmin pergi dari istana agung dengan perasaan jengkel. Para menteri itu kini sibuk menerka kebenaran ucapan Changmin. Hanya Menteri Sung yang masih duduk tenang, malah sempat-sempatnya menteri itu menenangkan rekannya.

"Apa kau gila, raja akan menurunkan kita dari jabatan kita, dan kau masih bisa duduk tenang begini?" salah seorang menteri itu tak habis pikir dengan sikap Menteri Sung. Memang terlihat dewasa, tapi ini sudah diujung tanduk. Mereka akan dicopot dari jabatan mereka. Apa bisa mereka bertindak tenang, sementara karir mereka tengah dipertaruhkan.

"Jika kau tak ingin dicopot dari jabatanmu, maka gampang saja. Lenyapkan bukti yang dimiliki raja atau menggantinya dengan raja yang baru" Menteri Sung tersenyum dengan rencana yang baru saja dilontarkannya. Sementara para menteri yang lain terdiam, tak bisa membalas apapun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengusap perutnya dengan lembut. Ia sesekali bersenandung, menyanyikan beberapa syair yang ia hafal. Rasanya ia seperti orang terbahagia di dunia. Tak pernah ia sangka memiliki anak akan sebahagia ini. namun kebahagiaannya belum lengkap tanpa Changmin yang menyemangati dirinya. pria itu tidak bersalah sama sekali, jika saja ia memberitahukan hal ini pada Changmin mungkin saja harapannya itu akan segera terwujud.

Dibalik pintu paviliun Changmin terdiam, ia merasa pikirannya tiba-tiba saja kosong. Terlebih setelah mendengar syair-syair yang didendangkan Kyuhyun. Seketika pergerakan tangannya terhenti, ia yang baru saja telah dibuat kesal oleh tingkah para menterinya hendak menemui Kyuhyun. Mungkin saja dengan begitu pikirannya akan kembali menjadi jernih. Tapi justru sebaliknya, ia menjadi seseorang yang tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Kyuhyun hamil? Lalu kenapa istrinya itu tak memberitahukannya. Changmin ingin langsung masuk dan menanyai Kyuhyun secara detail. Ia yakin Kyuhyun telah menyembunyikan sesuatu sama seperti para menterinya. Tapi ia masih memiliki sebagian akal sehatnya, Kyuhyun menyembunyikan hal sepenting ini mungkin saja memang ada alasan dibalik ini.

Tangan Changmin yang tadi hendak membuka pintu itu mendadak kembali menjauhkannya dari pintu. Ia berbalik kembali tanpa mengijinkan dirinya untuk masuk dan menemui Kyuhyun. Sementara itu para dayang Kyuhyun kebingungan soal tingkah sang raja. Biasanya jika sudah mengunjungi ratu, raja tidak akan pulang dalam waktu yang lama.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kebenaran terungkap juga, tapi masih ada hal yang akan terjadi lagi. Hal tragis yang membuat siapapun akan ketakutan, negeri ini akan kehilangan banyak darah" Cenayang itu menatap matahari yang bersinar dengan terangnya, tak ada yang tahu beberapa awan bergerak dengan lambatnya menuju arah matahari.

.

"Dimana ayah?" Bookmin bertanya pada salah seorang dayang yang bekerja dibawah sang ayah. Ia berniat mengunjungi ayahnya sekedar menyapa dan mencoba membujuk ayahnya untuk berhenti. Rasa tak tega muncul dihatinya setelah ia mendengar kabar kehamilan Kyuhyun. Sebisa mungkin Bookmin harus membuat ayahnya sadar.

"Maafkan hamba, tuan sedang tak berada ditempat Yang Mulia Selir" dayang itu menjawab sembari membungkuk padanya. Bookmin berbalik membelakangi pintu rumah sang ayah, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri mencoba menebak dimana keberadaan ayahnya.

.

.

.

Malam menjelang, Changmin memilih menyibukkan diri di istana agung. Tempat dirinya biasa bekerja. Tepatnya Changmin masih mencoba menghindari Kyuhyun. Seharian ini ia tak menemui Kyuhyun setelah mendengar kenyataan yang membuat dirinya begitu terkejut. Changmin mencoba menahan dirinya agar tak berbuat hal-hal yang tak diinginkannya. Ia tak mau dirinya dikuasai emosi, dan menyebabkan dirinya sendiri menyesal.

Sekelebat bayangan berhasil ditangkap indera penglihatan Changmin. Pria itu sejenak menghentikan kegiatan membacanya, ia dengan seksama menatap arah bayangan itu lewat. Selama beberapa menit tak kunjung ada hal yang aneh. Changmin pikir dirinya salah lihat, ia mengedikkan bahunya berusaha mengabaikan kejadian itu. Kembali mencoba memfokuskan dirinya pada buku bacaannya.

Namun kembali sekelebat bayangan itu muncul lagi. Kali ini Changmin menutup bukunya, dengan pelan ia berjalan menuju arah bayangan itu terlihat. Membuka jendela lebih lebar. Matanya menyusuri halaman istana, tak ada siapapun dan apapun yang mencurigakan. Changmin membalikkan badannya, ia terkejut menemukan beberapa orang-orang mengenakan baju serba hitam khas ala seorang ninja.

Changmin dengan segera memasang kuda-kudanya. Dengan waspada ia melihat ketiga orang-orang yang mengenakan baju serba hitam itu. Bersiap akan serangan yang tak ia ketahui kapan datangnya. Ketiga orang itu saling berpandangan dan mulai maju menyerang Changmin secara bersamaan. Meskipun bisa menghindari Changmin tak yakin akan sanggup bertahan dari serangan yang dilancarkan mereka secara bertubi-tubi padanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia terpikir sang istri, perasaan tak enaknya secara tidak langsung tertuju pada Kyuhyun. Changmin mendadak khawatir akan keselamatan istrinya itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun belum bisa memejamkan matanya, pikirannya tertuju pada Changmin. Ia khawatir kenapa seharian ini Changmin tak mengunjunginya? Apa ada sesuatu hal yang telah terjadi. Kyuhyun terbangun dari posisi tidurnya begitu mendengar suara beberapa dayangnya yang ribut. Setelahnya suara itu menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Karena penasaran akan hal yang terjadi ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju arah pintu. Tangannya terjulur hendak membuka pintu sebelum ada tangan yang mencegahnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh, ia terkejut mendapati Bookmin ada dikamarnya. Seketika matanya langsung tertuju pada jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Ia melihat penampilan Bookmin yang kini tak memakai pakaian resmi kerajaan. Melainkan pakaian khas budak, dengan celana dan baju yang compang-camping. Kyuhyun bahkan sempat tak mengenali Bookmin.

"Maaf hamba datang malam-malam dan mengejutkan anda, hamba hanya ingin memberitahukan pada anda untuk tak membuka pintu ini" pandangan Bookmin tertuju pada pintu di depannya. Kyuhyun yang tadinya memunggungi pintu kembali berbalik menatap pintu. Tak ada yang mencurigakan dari pintu ini, lalu kenapa ia tak boleh membukanya?

"Sebelum anda bertanya ada baiknya hamba mengakui sesuatu. Hamba dan ayah hamba telah merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk terhadap anda, sedari awal hamba datang ke istana ini bertujuan untuk merebut posisi anda. Awalnya hamba dengan mantap yakin, dan mengikuti kemauan ayah hamba. Tapi setelah ayah hamba memberitahukan kebenaran mengenai kehamilan anda, hamba jadi berpikir ulang mengenai niat hamba. Hamba hanya tak ingin berbuat sejauh itu hanya untuk mendapatkan posisi anda, meskipun hamba sangat menginginkannya karena rasa cinta hamba pada Yang Mulia Raja"

Bookmin ragu melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun, ia pikir ratu akan langsung memarahinya atau mengutuk dirinya. namun dugaannya salah, ratu masih terdiam mungkin terkejut dengan pengakuannya. Ia kembali menunduk menghindari pandangan mata dengan ratu.

"Hamba sadar hati Yang Mulia Raja sejak awal bukanlah milik hamba. Hati Yang Mulia Raja hanya milik anda seorang, selain itu hamba hanya ingin menjalani sisa hidup hamba ini sebagai anak yangberbakti. Hamba tak ingin ayah hamba bertindak sejauh ini hanya untuk merebut posisi ini untuk hamba. Sudah cukup hamba membiarkan ayah hamba melakukan kejahatan. Bisakah anda untuk berjanji satu hal pada hamba?"

Kyuhyun tak melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok Bookmin. Ia bingung sekaligus tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Bookmin. Lagi pula dengan pengakuan saja Kyuhyun sudah mengapresiasinya, sangat sulit pasti untuk mengakui kejahatan yang telah kita lakukan terlebih Bookmin yang mencintai Changmin rela berbuat seperti ini. dalam arti mengalah pada keinginan egoisnya dan juga ingin menyadarkan ayahnya. Kyuhyun salut akan kebesaran hati Bookmin yang bisa melakukan sejauh ini.

"Tolong sampaikan pada Yang Mulia Raja bahwa hamba sangat mencintainya, dan tolong jaga diri anda baik-baik sampai anak ini lahir" air mata tak bisa ditahan Bookmin. Wanita itu menunduk menyembunyikan air mata yang dengan derasnya mengalir dari matanya. Kyuhyun terkejut, ia mencoba untuk menghibur Bookmin. Namun gedoran di pintu itu semakin keras.

Secara tiba-tiba Bookmin menghapus air matanya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun, dengan penuh keyakinan. "Yang Mulia mohon kabulkan permintaan hambamu yang penuh dosa ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Yang Mulia Ratu mari kita bertukar posisi untuk sementara"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berlari sekuat tenaga. Sesekali ia berbalik ke belakang. Hatinya masih tak bisa membiarkan Bookmin yang kini tengah menjadi dirinya sementara ia memakai pakaian yang tadi dikenakan Bookmin. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Bookmin melakukan hal ini, ia ingin berhenti dan berbalik menuju paviliunnya lagi. Para dayangnya yang tak sadarkan diri juga nasib Bookmin. Namun seketika ia mengingat pengorbanan yang dilakukan Bookmin. Ia tak bisa membuat pengorbanan Bookmin sia-sia.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa berharap semua akan baik-baik saja. Para dayangnya juga Bookmin, ia mendoakan keselamatan mereka ditengah nyawanya sendiri yang masih terancam.

.

.

.

Bookmin menghembuskan nafasnya, ia ingin meyakinkan dirinya bahwa inilah yang terbaik. Setelah menuliskan surat yang diyakininya akan dibaca oleh raja, dengan tangan bergetar Bookmin mengikat tali tambang pada kayu-kayu atap paviliun milik Kyuhyun. Sementara gedoran dari luar terus saja ia dengar, Bookmin tak mempedulikannya. Ia tahu itu adalah orang-orang suruhan ayahnya, Bookmin menaiki kursi kecil. Ia memejamkan matanya, air mata tiba-tiba saja kembali mengalir. Perlahan wajah ayahnya terbayang dalam benaknya, wajah almarhum ibunya, wajah Changmin, dan yang terakhir wajah Kyuhyun.

Bookmin berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Jika bukan ia yang menghentikan ayahnya, lalu siapa lagi?

"Tuhan aku tahu dosaku masih terlalu banyak, tapi kumohon untuk mempertemukan aku dengan ibuku di surgamu nanti. Ayah maafkan anakmu ini, aku telah banyak mengecewakan ayah dan membuat ayah menderita. Kali ini ayah tak perlu memikirkan perasaanku lagi, aku sudah memilih jalan ini ayah. Dan kumohon agar ayah mengerti dan menerimanya. Aku hanya ingin menjadi anak yang berbakti untukmu, dengan cara ini aku bisa menghentikan kejahatanmu. Yang Mulia Raja, meskipun anda tak mencintai hamba sama sekali, tapi hamba senang dapat mengenal anda. Anda adalah hal yang berharga yang selamanya akan hamba simpan di dalam hati hamba. Tolong jaga ratu, dia adalah pendamping anda yang paling setia. Hamba mohon terakhir kalinya sebagai selir anda, tolong jangan benci hamba seperti sewaktu terakhir kali kita bertemu"

Bookmin menangis, ia kehabisan nafas, tenggorokannya terasa tercekik begitu kepalanya tergantung pada tali tambang yang terpasang pada kayu atap pavilun. Ia memejamkan matanya, dengan perasaan lega ia menghembuskan nafas untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Pintu berhasil didobrak, para suruhan Menteri Sung terkejut bukannya mendapati ratu malah anak dari bos mereka yang tergantung dengan tubuh sudah tak bernyawa. Apa yang harus mereka laporkan pada bos mereka nanti?

"Ratuku apa kau ada di dalam?" suara Changmin menyadarkan keterkejutan para suruhan Menteri Sung. Tanpa pikir panjang mereka segera melompat pergi melewati jendela. Meninggalkan jasad Bookmin yang masih tergantung, pintu berhasil dibuka. Changmin tak bisa berkata-kata ketika ia melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ia tak bisa berkedip sedikitpun, dengan langkah sedikit gemetar Changmin mendekati tubuh Bookmin yang tergantung.

Perasaan tak percaya masih dirasakannya. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah kertas yang berada di meja dekat tubuh Bookmin. Changmin meraihnya segera. Kertas itu berisi surat dari Bookmin yang sebagian besar tertulis kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkannya sebelum wanita itu meninggal.

"Hamba yakin anda tengah membaca surat ini Yang Mulia, tolong maafkan segala hal yang pernah hamba lakukan pada anda maupun ratu. Hamba sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melakukannya, hamba hanya mencoba untuk menyelamatkan ayah hamba dan juga seseorang yang sangan berharga bagi anda, tolong limpahkan saja segala kesalahan yang telah ayah hamba lakukan. Meskipun itu terdengar mustahil, tapi tolong kabulkan permintaaan hamba ini. Jika anda menanyakan keberadaan ratu, maka pergilah ke suatu tempat dimana ratu dilahirkan. Hamba hanya ingin mati dalam penuh kelegaan sebagai istri anda walaupun anda tak mengakuinya tolong ijinkan hamba mati tetap dengan menyandang gelar ini. Seseorang yang selalu mencintai anda, Bookmin"

Surat itu terjatuh dalam genggaman Changmin. Ada perasaan menyesal dalam hatinya, ia memejamkan matanya untuk menetralisir perasaannya yang kini tengah bercampu aduk.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan tugas kalian? Apa berjalan sesuai yang aku inginkan?" orang-orang suruhan Menteri Sung seketika langsung saling berpandangan. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kenapa kalian hanya diam? Apa yang sebenarnya.."

"Maaf tuan, sesampainya di pavilun ratu kami tidak mendapati ratu. Tapi-" mereka menggantungkan kalimat mereka.

"Cepat katakan!" dengan tak sabar Menteri Sung meminta agar mereka segera melanjutkan kalimat mereka. Ia yakin kalimat itu masihlah belum selesai.

"Selir Bookmin ditemukan tergantung di kamar milik ratu"

.

.

.

Changmin tak juga menghentikan langkahnya, ia terus saja berjalan. Ingin segera sampai di rumah milik keluarga Kyuhyun. Menurut surat yang ditulis Bookmin, ratu kini tengah berada disana. Sedikit cemas, ia tetap melangkah. Pagar rumah Kyuhyun sudah terlihat, rumah yang terkesan sederhana itu terlihat sepi. Langkah cepat Changmin berubah menjadi pelan. Dengan ragu ia berjalan ke dalam halaman rumah Kyuhyun. Dengan tangan bergetar ia mengetuk pintu kayu dengan warna coklat dan sedikit ornamen ini. namun tak bisa menghasilkan suara yang nyaring, ia hanya terkesan seperti tengah mengelus pintu kayu itu.

Kejadian kematian Bookmin masih mengganggu pikirannya. Setelah memerintahkan para pengawal untuk mengurus jasad Bookmin, ia bergegas kemari. Pintu terbuka, rupanya itu sang istri. Kyuhyun bermaksud ingin menghirup udara malam, tapi ia malah menemukan Changmin yang berdiri kaku di depan pintu rumahnya.

Changmin mendongak, ia kini dapat melihat kembali wajah sang istri. Seketika Changmin menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Ia ingin mencari kekuatan untuk dirinya sendiri dan Kyuhyun lah orang yang tepat. Meskipun ragu, Kyuhyun mengelus punggung Changmin berusaha membuat pria itu nyaman.

"Maafkan aku ratuku" suara Changmin hampir tak terdengar. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia masih mengelus punggung Changmin. "Untuk apa?" ia bertanya balik.

"Untuk semuanya" Changmin kembali membalas, ia tak bisa mempererat pelukannya karena ia sadar Kyuhyun tengah mengandung anak mereka.

"Tidak ada yang perlu-" kalimat Kyuhyun terpotong.

"Tentu ada, kesalahanku terlalu banyak" Changmin melepaskan pelukan mereka. Matanya beralih pada perut Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai membuncit. Dengan tangan bergetar Changmin mencoba mengelusnya, calon anaknya.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat, ia menatap Changmin dengan takut-takut. "Aku tahu disini ada anakku kan? Kenapa kau tak mengatakan apapun padaku ratuku, kau membuatku merasa seperti seseorang yang bodoh yang tak tahu apapun"

"Yang Mulia-"

"Apa kau tak menganggap bahwa ini berita gembira?"

"Yang Mulia-"

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku?"  
"Yang Mulia tolong jangan memotong kalimat hamba. Maafkan hamba atas semuanya, hamba tak bermaksud menyembunyikannya. Lupakan tentang ini, bagaimana dengan kondisi Bookmin? Apa dia selamat? Dia bilang dia hanya mencoba menyamar untuk mengalihkan perhatian-"

"Ratuku, Bookmin…. dia sudah…. Meninggal"

.

.

.

Hujan turun dengan derasnya seolah ikut mengantar kepergian Bookmin. Menteri Sung yang paling terpukul diantara semuanya. Ia masih tak percaya puterinya satu-satunya meninggalkannya, apalagi dengan cara yang tragis. Air mata tak dapat terbendung lagi begitu jasad Bookmin sudah hangus dilalap api.

"Ini pasti mimpi. Bookmin puteriku tak mungkin meninggal, ini pasti.." ia tak kuasa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Changmin mendekati tempat Menteri Sung, ia menepuk pelan bahu sang menteri. Meskipun enggan sang menteri tetap menoleh. Hanya ada raut kesedihan diwajah itu, Changmin bahkan sempat tertegun karena tak pernah melihat ekspresi seperti ini pada wajah sang menteri.

"Karena ini adalah keinginan Bookmin untuk yang terakhir kalinya maka aku memutuskan untuk melupakan kejahatanmu dan melimpahkan segalanya pada-"

"Tolong jangan lakukan itu" Menteri Sung mulai merubah raut wajah sedihnya. Ia kini berani menatap mata Changmin langsung seperti biasanya seolah baru saja mendapat kekuatan secara tiba-tiba.

"Hamba tak ingin membuat puteri hamba lebih menderita dari ini, ini adalah kesalahan hamba yang akan hamba tanggung sampai hamba menyusulnya. Jika saja hamba tak berambisi begitu besar maka mungkin saja dia masih hidup" Menteri Sung terkenang masa-masa saat Bookmin kecil hingga dewasa dan sekarang puterinya itu telah menyusul sang istri.

" **Ayah kumohon hentikan ambisi bodoh ayah, itu akan membuat ayah terluka" Menteri Sung tak menggubris permintaan Bookmin. Ia masih marah terhadap sikap Bookmin yang menunjukkan penolakan terhadap rencananya.**

" **Ayah, bisakah kali ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya ayah mendengarkanku. Tolong lupakan ambisi ayah, dan mulailah hidup ayah yang baru serta tolong jangan menyakiti Yang Mulia Raja, jika ayah menyakitinya sedikit saja maka sama saja ayah menyakitiku. Hal itu juga berlaku untuk Yang Mulia Ratu"**

"Tolong hukum hamba sebagaimana semestinya, hamba rela melakukannya juga jangan limpahkan semuanya pada Bookmin. Limpahkan saja pada hamba, hamba adalah ayah yang tak becus. Tolong bersihkan nama Bookmin" Menteri Sung bersujud dibawah kaki Changmin. Pakain yang dikenakannya sudah basah diterpa hujan juga surat yang ditulis Bookmin untuknya ikut basah, bahkan tintanya sebagian sudah luntur tak bisa dibaca.

Kyuhyun mendekati Changmin dan juga Menteri Sung, Changmin menoleh. Kyuhyun tersenyum untuk menenangkan suaminya ini. ia mengangguk, sepertinya tadi Kyuhyun mendengar permintaan Menteri Sung.

.

.

.

Menteri Sung berjalan dengan tangan diikat, ia ditarik beberapa pengawal melewati kerumunan rakyat yang ikut melihatnya. Tatapan sinis ditunjukkan mereka padanya, namun ia hanya diam membiarkan mereka bersumpah serapah. Ini adalah hukuman untuknya, bahkan ada beberapa rakyat yang dengan berani melemparnya dengan batu. Menteri Sung hanya menatap ke depan dengan pandangan kosong.

"Bookmin, apa kau kini senang disana? Apa kau bertemu dengan ibumu disana?"

.

.

.

Changmin menggandeng Kyuhyun dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Senyum tak kunjung pudar dari wajahnya. Ia melihat Kyuhyun juga tengah tersenyum dengan gembiranya. Mereka terhenti dipinggir kolam istana. Changmin berjongkok, demi mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan perut Kyuhyun. Ia mengelus dengan penuh kasih sayang perut sang istri. Mereka tertawa begitu dirasa di dalam sana, elusan Changmin dibalas tendangan-tendangan kecil dari calon anak mereka.

"Yang Mulia bolehkah hamba meminta sesuatu?" pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatian Changmin dari calon anak mereka. Ia berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya, mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja ratuku"

"Aku ingin makan sesuatu yang asam"

Changmin mengerjap, ia berpikir sejenak. "Maksudmu mangga ratuku?"

"Iya, tapi aku ingin anda yang memetiknya sendiri"

Oh Tuhan, Changmin menepuk dahinya sendiri. Ia tak bisa memanjat pohon, sementara istrinya memintanya untuk memetik buah mangga. Tamatlah sudah riwayatnya, Changmin ingin mengaku bahwa ia tidak bisa memetik mangga yang diinginkan Kyuhyun, tapi harga dirinya masih mengalahkan keinginannya itu.

"Baiklah, berapa mangga yang kau inginkan ratuku satu, dua atau satu pohon? Aku akan memetiknya untukmu, kau tahu permintaanmu terlalu gampang untuk kupenuhi"

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, ia menunjuk pohon mangga yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Changmin dengan sangat pelan menoleh, ia meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Ketika matanya bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun yang terlihat antusias ia menjadi tak tega. Changmin tersenyum, lalu mulaui berjalan mendekati pohon mangga.

Ia menarik nafas panjang, keringat dingin meluncur di dahinya. Tangannya perlahan menggapai batang pohon. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mengangkat tubuhnya, menumpukannya pada batang pohon yang sangat kuat menopang berat badannya.

"Oh Tuhan, selamatkan aku. Aku melakukan ini demi anak dan istriku" rapal Changmin dalam hati. Ia berhasil meraih dahan yang cukup kuat. Ketika matanya menoleh ke bawah seketika kepalanya mendadak pusing. Ini terlalu tinggi, pijakan Changmin mulai goyah dan..

Brukk

"Astaga, Yang Mulia!"

.

.

.

Tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat, Kyuhyun masih berada di dalam kamar paviliunnya. Saat ini istrinya itu tengah mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk calon anak mereka. Ia sedari tadi tak bisa berhenti mondar-mandir. Berharap agar waktu berjalan dua kali lebih cepat.

Oekkk

Oekkk

Suara bayi terdengar begitu nyaring dari dalam, Changmin terkejut sampai-sampai ia terserimpat jubahnya sendiri hingga ia berakhir dengan terjatuh. Entah karena peristiwa jatuh atau faktor yang lainnya Changmin pingsan. Semua penghuni istana dibuat panik akan pingsannya raja mereka.

Changmin kini sudah membuka matanya, pemandangan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum lega ke arahnya. Changmin memegangi kepalanya, ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Matanya tak sengaja melirik ke arah sesuatu yang digendong Kyuhyun. Seolah mengerti Kyuhyun mendekatkan sesuatu yang digendongnya .

Mata Changmin hampir berkaca-kaca. Ia menyentuh kulit lembut sang anak yang masih tertidur lelap dalam gendongan Kyuhyun, seolah tak terusik dengan sentuhan lembut sang ayah.

"Apa dia anakku? Anak kita?" Changmin beralih menatap Kyuhyun. Sebuah anggukan yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Perasaan bahagia tak bisa ditahannya. Ia memeluk Kyuhyun, berucap kata syukur sebanyak mungkin. Mereka kini telah menjadi keluarga yang lengkap.

.

.

.

Seorang anak tengah berusaha memfokuskan dirinya untuk memanah tepat sasaran. Ia memicingkan matanya, berusaha melihat lebih jelas. Setalah yakin ia baru meluncurkan anak panahnya, semua yang hadir ikut menonton bersorak begitu busur panahnya mengenai sasarannya.

Anak itu bersorak dengan gembiranya ia berlari menuju tempat kedua orang yang tengah duduk dengan tenang, kedua orang itu tersenyum melihat dirinya mendekat. Dengan antusias ia menunjuk busur panahnya yang tepat mengenai sasan.

"Lihat itu, ayah ibu akhirnya aku bisa mengenainya tepat sasaran" ucapnya gembira. Kyuhyun tersenyum mengelus rambut anak itu dengan lembut. "Pintarnya anak ibu" mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan sang ibu membuat senyum sang anak kian lebar.

Changmin tertawa, ia seolah melihat cerminan dari dirinya sendiri dimasa lalu. "Ayah tadi lihatkan aku bisa mengenainya dengan tepat?" anak itu kembali bertanya, ingin mengalihkan fokus Changmin agar teralih padanya. Kembali didapatnya usapan lembut dirambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Tentu saja ayah lihat. Itu baru anak ayah yang paling hebat, Putera Mahkota memang yang terbaik" ucapnya memberikan dua jempol miliknya. Ketiganya tertawa, sesekali celotehan sang Putera Mahkota terdengar dan juga tak lupa sorakan kebanggaan dari Kyuhyun juga Changmin melengkapi kebahagiaan keluarga itu.

END

Gak memuaskankah? Maaf, udah update telat. Semoga suka dengan endingnya, see you #BOW


End file.
